


Soltero y con un bebé

by LuceroSuarez7



Series: Together [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 48,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: ► Hay rumores en la escuela de que el chico "Malo" Tiene un bebé.¿Quién fue la afortunada? O fue ¿él afortunado?.
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, blindshipping - Relationship
Series: Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713778
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Prólogo

—¡No lo quiero ni ver!.—

Gritó la chica con enojo de solo ver al bulto en los brazos del chico; cargaba a un recién nacido.

—¡Me arruinado la vida!—Siguió gritando despertando al bebé que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre.

La chica camino con todo y maletas a la puerta principal para irse.

—¡Amelia!, ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Es nuestro hijo!.—

Atem retuvo a la mujer de ojos castaños y cabello rubio de su hombro, sin embargo esta lo empujo.

—¡Reacciona!.—Dijo Atem.—¡No puedes abandonar así a Yami, es tu hijo y nos necesita!.—

Atem quería que la chica recapacitara las cosas...

Hace un mes y medio que tuvieron al niño y aun que no estaba en sus planes del moreno tener a un hijo, a temprana edad, él, había agradecido a los dioses por concederle una bendición y ponerlo en su camino, sin embargo Amelia, la chica con la que había andado de noviazgo estos últimos dos años, no pensaba lo mismo.

Amelia se giró hacía Atem y le planto una bofetada sonora.

—¡Por tú culpa es que perdí mi figura!.—Grito la chica iracunda.—¡No quiero a ese niño! , ¡por mi quédatelo!, ¡no me interesa hacerme cargo de él!.—

Por último tomo sus maletas y a paso apresurado, se fue por la puerta principal azotándola en el proceso.

Rebeca, la sirvienta que estaba escondida en una habitación salió en ayuda del señor Halackti tras oír el gran escándalo de Amelia.

—Señor Halackti, ¿Esta bien?.—Pregunto preocupada la rubia a Atem que sólo veía al pequeño bulto que no paraba de sollozar.—¿Atem?.—

—Sí.—

Lentamente se levantó con una mirada decidida, abrazo a su hijo.

— Estoy bien. Nada por qué preocuparse.—Contesto Atem seguro.

**Instituto Domino**

_—¡Es verdad! ¡Tiene un bebé!.—_

_—No puede ser, debe de ser una broma.—_

_—Se dice que su novia lo dejo por el niño.—_

_—Lastima, siendo un adonis y ya está encadenado a cuidar a un mocoso.—_

Los rumores se esparcen como pólvora, los chismes andaban de aquí para allá, en toda la escuela.

Pero a Yugi no le importaban los rumores, en lo absoluto, y menos si los rumores trataban de un solo hombre.

_¿Qué acaso no tienen otra cosa más que hacer con su vida? ¿O Es que acaso era necesario meterse en una?_

Vaya, las personas si que cada vez le venían sorprendiendo cada vez más.

—¿Por qué no sólo se meten en sus cosas y ya?.—

Murmuro Yugi para si mismo mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase, pero para eso necesitaba primero ir a su casillero por uno de los libros que utilizaría.

Tocaron la campana, Yugi se apresuró a llegar a su casillero, y para cuándo estuvo en frente del mismo, lo abrió y busco el libro, sin percatarse quien estaba a su lado.

Salto del susto cuando sintió un pequeño jalón en su pantalón, creyó pensar que había sido un animal pero cuándo bajo la mirada, jamás creyó encontrarse con unos ojos grandes, tan rojos como el color de las cerezas o un atardecer finalizando el día. Eran simplemente hermosos, cautivadores.

El bebé, quién seguía jalando de su pantalón seguía insistiendo en tomar un poco de su atención.

—Yami, deja de jugar.—

Yugi entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, escucho una profunda voz que se le hizo conocida.

Levantó la mirada y...

¡SANTO JESUCRISTO REDENTOR!

¡Casi le da el patatús al ver de quien se trataba!.

Miles de preguntas cruzaron por su cabeza:

¿No estaba expulsado?, ¿no se había ido?, ¿¡Qué demonios hacía el aquí de nuevo?!

De inmediato, cerro su casillero; ciertos nervios le invadieron junto con alguna mezcla de molestia y amargura.

No quiso ver a su Compañero, que por algún tiempo lo trato (en el Pasado) , cerró su casillero, no quería ni cruzar la palabra con él.

Y sin embargo; no pudo evitar darle un vistazo al bebé que estaba en su pequeña silla. El niño, movía sus manitas hacia arriba, hacia Yugi, queriéndole decir que lo cargara.

—Cárgalo si quieres.—

Su voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Yugi sobre huir de ahí e irse a su clase, pero había dos razones por las que aún no daba un paso:

1.El niño que lo seguía jalando de su pantalón.

2.Aquel extraño sentimiento de poder quedarse y mimar al niño que desconoce por completo.

—Pero ten mucho cuidado, porqué si le haces algo a **mi hijo** lo vas a lamentar.—

Hablo fuerte y claro Atem, sacando a Yugi por segunda vez de sus pensamientos con una advertencia; si Yugi llegara a hacerle daño a su hijo, lo lamentaría.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú hijo?.—

Yugi, no puedo evitar preguntar. ¿Hablaba enserio?, la curiosidad podía más que las ganas de ignorarlo y seguir su vida cómo siempre fue.

Atem cerró su casillero y se volteo a verlo, Yugi se encrespo al verlo; ahora era mucho más alto, sus facciones del rostro se habían endurecido un poco y se podía ver en sus ojos un sentimiento extraño que poseía.

— **Sí, mi hijo**.— Confirmo Atem una vez más.


	2. Desde el inició

[E L P A S A D O]

Le dio un último golpe en su estómago y dejo que el menor se retorciera en dolor llevándose sus manos a su estómago.

Yugi se tiró al suelo, sufriendo los espasmos del dolor constante, efecto del gran golpe que le había dado Atem a nuestro pequeño.

—Sigues siendo débil Muto.—

Le dijo Atem, sonriendo con gracia hacía el tricolor de ojos amatista, luego de golpearlo y humillarlo frente a toda la escuela de nuevo, como era cada día en el instituto.

Yugi, en su mente volvía preguntarse, ¿por qué Atem hacía lo que hacía? , ¿Por gusto?, ¿Por diversión? ¿Cuál era la jodida razón de poder golpear, intimidar y pelearse con los demás?, ¿Acaso era la reputación?, ¿Quería darse su lugar?, ¿Enseñar a todos quien era el jefe aquí?

La respuesta era fácil; Amelia.

**POV Yugi…**

De nueva cuenta recibo la peor paliza de mi vida frente a todos mientras observo, como siempre, como las personas pasan de mi lado, bajando la cabeza, ocultando la mirada llena de culpa por no poder hacer algo. No pueden defenderme, porqué temen al chico que me golpeaba.

Cómo ya sabrán su nombre, el que está golpeándome no es más ni menos que Atem Sennen Halackti, típico chico popular, rudo, el chico malo de nuestro instituto. Etc, Etc...

Pero yo sabía que Atem no era así. Desde el principio había sido un chico bueno; un buen amigo, un gran compañero cuando lo tenía a mi lado. Creí haber tenido una buena amistad con él.

Pero no.

Qué poco duró nuestra amistad, a veces me pregunté si de verdad sentía remordimiento por algo de lo que hacía, ya veo que no...

Siento que cuándo está con Amelia, es más hijo de p*ta que nada.

¿Quién es Amelia?, ja, eso es fácil; un demonio sacado del mismo infierno, eso era ella, pero como toda diva, saca su lado bueno con quien quiere, pero su lado oscuro es horripilante; ella es una chica popular, capitana de las porristas de nuestro instituto, la típica chica codiciada por todos los hombres en la escuela, aparentemente buena con los profesores, destructora de amistades; Hipócrita. Traidora.

Cuál quiera desearía ser ella, puff, por favor menos yo.

En lo que consta de mi historia con ella, siempre supe que no me agradaba para nada desde que la conocí.

Desde que se volvió "amiguita" de mi mejor amigo (Atem), hasta que se volvió su novia.

Sí, es cierto lo que dicen las personas, _el infierno existe_ y puedo asegurar que yo estuve en el.

Lo soporte todo de esa chica durante dos años: sus _"pequeñas"_ bromas hacía a mi, los rumores que había distribuido por el instituto. Los apodos incómodos y ofensivos.

Sí, yo era un buen amigo para Atem, o al menos me consideraba así durante el tiempo que estuve con él. ¿A qué me refiero?, a qué jamás le dije a Atem lo m*erda que era su novia con todos y conmigo. Sí, yo era un buen amigo para él.

Lástima que él no me consideró cómo uno.

La gota que derramo el vaso. Dónde acabó nuestra amistad y mi paciencia, fue que dañara tanto física y mentalmente a una chica de nuestro salón. Lo que Amelia le había hecho a Anzu, no tenía perdón, la había destruido por completo.

Y la encare por supuesto.

Encare a Amelia diciéndole que no merecía ser llamada mujer, sino una completo monstruo por ser como es.

¿Qué no pensaba en los demás? ¿En el daño que hacía?, le dije muchas cosas; la verdad. Y cuando acabe por decírselas muchos se quedaron callados, asombrados e impactados cuándo había terminado de decirle lo que era.

Pero por supuesto que así no iba a terminar. No. Justo en ese instante apareció Atem entrando con Joey y Tristan sonriendo, sin hacerle mal a nadie.

En ese momento cruce mirada con Amelia y note; lo oscura, malévola y burlona que era.

Eso solo podía considerarlo como alto peligro.

—Vas a pagar por esto Muto.—

Me susurro en tono divertido, luego aguado sus ojos y se dejó caer frente a mi, coloco sus manos en modo de súplica, mientras sus lágrimas falsas bajaban por sus mejillas.

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!, ¡¿Qué pretendía?!.

—¡Por favor Muto-Kun!.—Fingió una voz adolorida que me hirvió la sangre de la rabia. —¡No me ofendas más!, ¡Te lo ruego!, ¡No te hice nada! ¡Por favor, para!.—

¡¿Qué mierda!?, ¡Esta tipa se creía una mártir! .

—Yugi, ¿Qué haz echo?.—

De inmediato, Atem me aparto de ella y la abrazo para luego cargarla, mientras Amelia le susurraba cosas al oído, probablemente inventándole que yo la había empujado y humillado frente a todos, pero, gracias a Dios, muchos protestaron ante eso, negaron que yo le había hecho tal cosa.

Me sentí agradecido por quienes me apoyaban, pero pronto Atem alzo su puño y dio un golpe fuerte y sordo en una butaca para hacer callar a las masas. Y lo consiguió; aquello fue una advertencia para el resto.

¿Pero para mi...?, fue la condena de mi amistad con él.

Se levantó después con Amelia en sus brazos, luego me miro de mala manera.

—No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Ame.—Me dijo Atem decepcionado de mi.

—¿¡QUÉ?!.—Exclame con enojo y me acerque, pero él se alejó de mi.—¡No puedes creerle!, ¡Esta mintiendo!.—Dije con mucho enojo, el me recrimino con su mirada roja.—¡¿Va enserio?! ¡¿Le crees mejor a ella que a mi?!—

—Ella jamás me mentiría.—Respondió serio y con cariño hacía ella, que le sonrió falsamente, pero para Atem; esa sonrisa significaba mucho para él.—Después de todo ella es mi novia.—

Debo de admitir que eso me dolió, le creyó mejor a ella que a mi, que era su mejor amigo.

¡Yo le estaba diciendo la verdad! ¡Y ella la mentira!

—Así que, lo mejor para ambos es ya no ser más amigos.—

Me miro directamente a los ojos y luego, con palabras muy frías y filosas dijo:

—Amigos como tú me dan asco.—

Aquel comentario me hizo enfurecer de sobremanera, ni hablar del dolor que sentí en ese instante, cuando cada palabra funcionaba como una apuñala a mi corazón.

—Bien.—Dije frio. —Por mi, puedes irte a la mierda con ella.—Pase de lado de ellos, chocando el hombro con el de Atem, luego me detuve en el marco de la puerta para soltar unas últimas palabras: —Yo sólo quería protegerte. Pero allá tú. Suerte.—

Recuerdo bien que me fui de pinta esa misma tarde de la escuela. Solo por esa tarde terminaron mis problemas.

Los siguientes días fueron el inicio de mis torturas.

Pero mientras yo pasaba un infierno, alguien más también lo pasaba; no estaba sólo, eso, por. Muy loco que sonaba, me alegraba tan siquiera un poco

¿Recuerdan a la chica que les mencione antes?, Bueno esta es la historia.

En primer grado de preparatoria la muy condenada de Amelia, se había hecho amiga de Masaki Anzu, una chica tranquila y amable.

Ella y Amelia Iniciaron con una buena amistad a los ojos de todos, nada anormal en ellas en un principio, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, Anzu de a poco se iba convirtiendo en su sirvienta propia, podría decir que hasta se aprovechaba de ella; de dinero, ofendiéndola; diciéndole que era una buena para nada, basura a un lado de ella; bajándole la autoestima por completo, hasta que Mazaki Anzu desapareció por algún tiempo...

Luego volvió, siendo más reservada del resto.

Un día en receso me acerque a ella y me di cuenta de su aspecto. Creo que entre los dos, la que la pasaba peor, era ella.

Su piel era pálida, con una mirada apagada, dejo de utilizar camisas de manga corta y coloridas para sustituirlas por camisas de mangas largas, sus faldas eran muy largas, casi como la de una monja.

Ella ocultaba algo y no sabía por qué, pero mi instinto me dijo que debía de estar con ella lo más pronto posible o sería muy tarde.

_Si ambos estábamos en un infierno, al menos podríamos sobrellevarlo entre los dos._

Así que me le acerque.

—Hola—

Le salude con una sonrisa a la chica de cabellera corta y castaña.

Ella alzo su mirada para verme, y como sospechaba, tenía un profundo azul apagado en sus ojos, no había sonrisa alguna en sus labios, más sólo una fina línea recta en ellos, su piel estaba completamente pálida, de seguro porqué se ha mantenido lejos de la luz del sol .

Ella me hizo un ademan con su mirada saludandome.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?.— Seguí preguntándole.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Anzu abriera sus ojos sorprendida, puesto que muchos de nuestra clase y del instituto se alejaban de ella por ser una _"Rara",_ como le había puesto Amelia.

—N-no creo q-que sea lo c-correcto.—Me dijo en voz baja, siendo tímida.—S-sí estas conmigo te tacharan de raro como yo.—Bajo su mirada tristemente.—Por favor, vete.—

Yo comencé a reírme por qué había acertado esa chica; yo también soy un raro, ¿y qué?. Nos diferenciaba de los las personas normales, sin embargo, ella lo había mal interpretado y comenzó alejarse de mi.

—¡No!.—

La detuve de su brazo y al instante, me fije que había hecho un gesto de dolor, ¿La habré jalado muy fuerte?, No creía.

— Discúlpame si lo malinterpretaste, pero no me estaba riendo de ti, sino de mi.—Le asegure.

Ella pareció confundida.

—Yo también soy raro.—

Me gane una risa de parte suya y así inició una curiosa amistad entre nosotros, me volví su amigo y ella mi amiga. Era claro que ahora nos tachaban de raros a los dos, pero a mi me valía un soberano pepino lo que decían de nosotros, simplemente me limitaba a ignorarlos y Anzu se dio cuenta de eso, así que también lo hizo; comenzó a ignorar los malos comentarios, de apoco, fue volviendo a la _"vida",_ volvió hacer como antes, ya sonreía más que antes, mostraba más confianza.

Pero…

Lo que me inquietaban eran esas camisas de manga larga que siempre llevaba puesta, ella había cambiado excepto por esas camisas, su falda se había hecho decente, como lo solicitaba el instituto, aun que debía destacar que había ligeras marcas en sus piernas, no podía notarlas mucho ya que sus pantimedias de color negro le cubrían la mayoría de esas misteriosas marcas.

Hasta que un día me dijo la verdad de esas marcas.

Estando solos mientras Joey y Tristan, ( que se unieron después al grupo), se habían ido a jugar fútbol, me decidí a preguntarle por qué todos los días usaba una camisa de manga larga, ¿acaso no le gustaban las camisas de manga corta o otro tipo de camisa?, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me tomo del brazo y me llevo detrás de los salones para remangarse las mangas y enseñarme sus brazos vendados.

—¿Te lastimaste?.—Le pregunte suponiendo que se había caído o algo por el estilo, pero lo que me contó me preocupo y hasta me enojo. —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te cortas!?.—Exclame con enojo, ella me tapo la boca, evitando que a trajera la atención de lo molesto que estaba.

—Shhh o van escuchar.—Me susurro viendo a ambos lados cerciorándose de que nadie nos viera. Yo removí su mano de mi boca y proseguí tomándola de los hombros.

—¡¿En que estabas pensando?!.—Le regañe en un susurro.—¡Pudiste haber muerto!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. —

—¡Por que la vida era una mierda para mi!.—Me respondió en el mismo tonó de voz que use.—No tenía a nadie cuando Amelia me desbarato y me metía cosas de que yo no valía nada, me decía que era fea y que por eso no le gustaba a nadie o que ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de enamorarme de alguien por ser como soy.— Algunas lágrimas se les escapo. Yo se las limpie con cuidado.

—Pero eso no es cierto.—Conteste a un enojado.

—Ya lo sé.—Contesto seria.— Me di cuenta que lo que dijo, no era verdad.— Dijo sin bajar la mirada, había seguridad en sus ojos azules como un cielo despejado, una mirada retadora y fuerte que te decía: "Ni creas que bajare la cabeza, no lo haré, no otra vez" y por ello sonreí y la abrace. —Me di cuenta que sus palabras eran mierda y que sólo yo tomaba la decisión de hacerle caso o no, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.—

Me enseño sus brazos.

—Así que me dispuse a mejorar para mi propio beneficio, valorarme, amarme a mi primero que a los demás —Sonrió y unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaron de nuevo en sus ojos azules con brillo.— Lo jure por esa persona que me salvo de la oscuridad... Le jure, que saldría adelante sin importar qué, no dejare que otros me hieran o me lastimen. ¡Por qué yo...!— Me tomó de las manos y me hizo verle fijamente mientras se acercaba a mi.—Yo...Yo...Te jure que sería más fuerte de lo que fui antes.—Seguido beso mi mejilla sacándome un sonrojo.—Muchas gracias, Yugi.—Me dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.—Eres y siempre serás luz entre tanta oscuridad. Qué noble eres.—

Luego se retiró corriendo dejándome sólo y un tanto aturdido por el beso.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?.—Me pregunte a mi mismo tocando mi mejilla donde ella me había besado.

Estaba dispuesto a retirarme.

Cuando algo llamó mi atención .

Varios sonidos me atrajeron a donde se encontraba la conserjería, me oculte detrás de una pared y lo que vi me hizo darme la media vuelta, no importaba con quien ahora se estaba metiendo Amelia.

Simplemente no era mi asunto.

—Te lo dije.—Dije refiriéndome a Atem, puesto que había visto a Amelia con otro chico a media "Acción"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo esta basado en algo que me paso a mi y quise plasmarlo y compartilselo, sólo por mero gusto.
> 
> Chicas y chicos cuídense de las personas y ayuden a los que vean que lo necesiten.
> 
> ¡SALUDOS A TODOS!


	3. Como pasa el tiempo.

[E L P A S A D O]

Otro día, otra paliza.

Cuándo Atem terminó por patear mis costillas se retiró con Amelia abrazándola por la cintura. No antes de que la muy descarada se burlara de la buscará que era.

Yo me levante a duras penas poniendo mis brazos alrededor de mi tórax sintiendo el gran dolor que me hacía escupir sangre.

Anzu se acercó por fin con lágrimas en los ojos al verme lo sucio que estaba y la sangre que manchaban mis labios.

—Yugi. —Se acercó y coloco mi brazo en su hombro para que no cayera al suelo.

—Viejo—

Ambos de mis amigos tan bien se acercaron conmigo a auxiliarme un poco, cargándome ahora Joey sobre su espalda dirigiéndonos de nueva cuenta a la enfermería.

* * *

—Diablos Yugi, esta vez si se pasó.— Anzu decía mientras curaba mi labio roto .

—Yugi, no puedes seguir así.—Me reclamo Joey vendando mi tórax.

—Joey tiene razón, Yugi.—Continuó diciendo Tristan serio mientras vertía agua en un vaso de cristal para dármelo al igual que una pastilla para el dolor.

—No pasa nada chicos, de veras.—Dije y luego ingerí el agrio medicamento para luego tomar el agua.

—¡Esto no puede continuar así Yugi!.—Espeto Anzu enojada y con el ceño fruncido.—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a dejar que te golpee? ¿Hasta que estés muerto?.—Me recrimino con sus ojos filosos.

—Anzu tiene razón, ya no podemos dejar que te haga daño. Mírate nada más.—Tristan señalo mi cuerpo herido y lleno de moretones con tono violación.—Ese sujeto te va a matar si continuas dejando que te maltrate.—

—Yugi, se que nos haz pedido de buena manera que no nos involucremos. —Dijo Joey apretando sus puños probablemente por la impotencia que sentía seguramente.—Pero ese canalla si que se está sobrepasándose contigo.—

Terminaron por curarme y con algo de dificultad me pare tambaleando un poco, pero por fortuna pude sostenerme.

Les sonreí a mis amigos.

—Ya sé que estoy mal en dejarle a Atem que me golpee, pero es que debemos admitir algunas cosas con lo que está pasando.—Dije.

—¿Y cuál son esas cosas Yugi, eh?.—Inquirió Tristan con sus brazos cruzados, se lo notaba lo molesto que estaba.

—La primera cosa es que no soy muy fuerte físicamente. La segunda porque pienso que el karma se hará cargo de ello y no le estoy deseando el mal a Atem, de verdad, pero el mundo da vueltas y todo lo que me ha hecho se le regresara tarde o temprano.—

Mis amigos bufaron ante mi comentario les parecía tonto pero yo creía en ello.

—Y la tercera cosa: Atem sigue siendo mi amigo.—

—¡No es tú amigo!.—Espeto Anzu.—Jamás lo fue Yugi, un verdadero amigo nunca te golpearía hasta dejarte como estas ahora.—

—Joey y Tristan me golpeaban cuando los conocí.—Dije haciendo que mis amigos se crisparan en su lugar y que Anzu les fulminara con su mirada.

—¡P-pero al menos nosotros no te dejábamos así!.—Dijo Joey defendiéndose y Tristan se golpeó la frente.

—Lo que quiere decir Joey.—Dijo Tristan.—Es que nosotros no te golpeábamos tan fuerte o repetidas veces cada día del instituto como si fueras un saco de boxeo hasta sacarte el relleno que llevas por dentro. Sino que Sennen si lo hace al punto de mandarte a la enfermería.—

—Lo próximo será hasta el hospital.—Agrego Joey serio y con mirada preocupada.—Al menos intenta defenderte Yugi.—

En respuesta sólo sonreí.

No puedo defenderme, soy débil. Aún qué puedo parecer fuerte en el exterior.

* * *

Así paso el resto de mi día, entre regaños, reproches y reclamos por parte de mis amigos hasta que concluyo el día y me fui a casa.

Durante la noche después de hacer mi tarea y explicarle (mentirle) a mi abuelo porque tenía el labio roto, me recargue en la ventana viendo las estrellas; era pacífica la noche, nada ni nadie podía interrumpir el cómodo silencio... Hasta que vi una estrella fugaz.

Se que esto parecía algo de niños pero... ¿No estaba mal creer en algo en lo que tu confía? ¿O sí?

Cerré mis ojos y pedí un deseo.

—Por favor, cumple mi deseo y haz que mi amigo abra los ojos y se de cuenta de sus errores antes de que sea muy tarde.—Pedí desde lo más profundo de mi corazón para después irme a dormir.

Desde ahí ya no había visto otra estrella fugaz.

Y dese ahí muchas cosas han cambiado.

* * *

—No vino ¿hoy?.— Pregunté, era otro día de clases.

Mis amigos estaban alegres al igual que el resto de mis compañeros.

—Sí, ¿no es fascinante?.—Dijo emocionada Anzu.

—Sí.—Dije no muy convencido como si sintiera alguna cosa que iba a suceder... ¿o será acaso el cansancio que ya tengo hace algunos días?.

Mientras Joey y Tristan festejaba, yo me mantuve en mi lugar algo pensativo.

Era muy raro que esos dos faltaran. ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos?.

—Venga Yugi, alégrate que así te das un respiro de ese par.—Me comento Anzu.

—Seguro que si.— Respondí inseguro, había algo en mi que me daba intranquilidad.

_2 Semanas después._

Había sido un día exhausto, mi nuevo trabajo como niñero me dejaba tan cansado, pues jugar con los niños, fingir ser una damisela en peligro cansaba mucho. Pero todo esfuerzo era recompensado por las sonrisas de los niños.

Llegue a casa, deseaba tocar mi cama y dormir, pero apenas y entré a casa...

—Señora Sennen.—Digo sorprendido por ver a la madre de Atem en el sofá de mi casa durante un fin de semana.

La oji-carmin me nota enseguida y se levanta a abrazarme.

—Yugi, que alegría volverte a ver muchacho.—Me dice y se separa de mi. —Perdón por venir tan de repente a tú casa así.—

—No, para nada. Es bienvenida aquí, ¿Gusta algo de beber o comer?.—

—Muchas gracias, cariño. Pero solo estoy aquí de paso.—Su semblante amable cambio a uno de preocupación. —Necesito que me respondas algo.—La desesperación estaba en su voz.

—Claro.—Respondo sin dudar.

—De casualidad ¿has visto a mi hijo?.—

_1 Mes después._

Muchas búsquedas se llevaron acabo por parte de la familia de Atem y la policía, y durante ese lapso de tiempo yo seguía la noticia o más bien la mamá de Atem me informaba de casa paso que daban y estaba por más decir que yo la poyaba en lo que podía y también la consolaba, pues se sentía tan sola y melancólica en casa y una que otra vez me invito a quedarme en su casa.

No entraré en detalles en eso, pero puedo agradecer que por el tiempo que estuve saliendo con ella, mi carácter y personalidad salieran a la luz.

Ella me aconsejaba en lo que podía, pasaba tiempo conmigo e incluso me había ofrecido cierto trabajo que dude en tomar al principio, pero que bah...

Yo confiaba en ella.

Y me volví, temporalmente, en alguien que jamás creí llegar a convertirme.

Cambie, eso cierto. Pero fue gracias al transcurso del tiempo y a ciertas personas que fueron topando de en mi camino.

Encontraron a Atem y a Amelia, por aquel tiempo, en donde yo practicaba defensa personal y a ellos los encontraron en la ciudad vecina, por lo que supe de parte d Isis, la madre de Atem, en un departamento adinerado, gracias a que habían rastreado la tarjeta de Isis.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese par volviera al instituto.

Pero a mi ya poco me importaba su asunto y en ciertas ocasiones había olvidado el tema.

_3 Meses después._

Cómo sospechaba, aquel par volvieron a la escuela, pero su regreso fue muy diferente, pues su reputación había caído en picada, en cuanto note que Amelia estaba preñada.

No era ningún idiota, pasar tiempo con las madres de los niños que yo cuidaba me había ayudado a expandir mi campo de visión, era de mente abierta.

He incluso se podría decir que había desarrollado cierto instinto protector e intuición un poco desarrollado.

Anzu lo llama instinto materno, pero yo prefiero no hablar de eso, aún que agradezco el don.

_5 Meses Después_

Mi vida como estudiante ha mejorado mucho, soy más sociable, y aun que algunas veces puedo sacar aquel lado "oscuro" que tengo; soy amigable, solo puedo decir eso.

Ya no me golpean y me he mantenido con un buen promedio en todas mis materias, siendo uno de los primeros en mi clase.

Me olvide de Atem y Amelia, la cual por cierto a dejado de asistir desde hace 3 meses. Los maestros nos han dicho que se debe a una enfermedad o es lo que nos quieren hacer creer

Porque yo ni de coña les creo eso.

Yo se la verdad.

Durante algún tiempo la escuela se volvió un manojo de chismes gracias a una "amiguita" de Amelia que ha querido saber que le a pasado, pero estoy seguro que sólo quiere el chisme.

Debo decir que la fue a ver, pero no precisamente a su casa si no a la de Atem. Amelia, ¡estaba viviendo con Atem en su departamento!.

Aquello no pudo evitar interesarme por el tema dejado, ¿Cómo era eso? No sabía, mi comunicación con Isis se había perdido ya hace un tiempo, por lo qué comunicarme con ella era caso perdido.

Pero no haría falta una llamada para enterarme de todo el relajo que se traían en todo el instituto, el chisme llegaría a mi tarde o temprano.

Hasta que un día esa "amiguita" de Amelia soltó el chisme.

_"¡Amelia está embarazada! ¡Y el bombón de Atem va ser padre!"_

En un principio pensé que era broma así que no hice mucho caso y continúe con mi vida.

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano, por supuesto que disfrute cada día como si fuera el ultimo en mi vida junto con mis amigos, jugué varios juegos, conocí nuevos lugares, una persona que se volvió mi crush, deje mi trabajo como niñero por ciertas razones.

* * *

[ A C T U A L I D A D]

Y de nuevo llego la hora de ir a la escuela, esperaba poder encontrarme con nuevos retos, una vida llena de sorpresas, tal salir con alguien, perder mi virginidad...

Pero ¿qué es lo que me encuentro al ingresar?

Los típicos rumores de que Atem se ha vuelto padre, pero con un detalle importante.

Es padre soltero.

Según por lo qué escuche, Amelia había huido de la ciudad, abandono a su bebé y Atem, nadie sabe dónde pueda estar.

Y como era típico de mi, ignore los rumores y seguí mi camino. Mi destino era mi casillero.

Me tocaba biología, así que necesitaría apuntes y algunos libros, saque los libros y me los heche en mi mochila.

Todo iba tranquilo, cuándo notó que alguien ha pasado a lado de mi, abre su casillero y saca unas cuantas cosas, no notó quien es, estoy demasiado absorto en mis cosas como para fijarme quien podría ser.

Pero de nueva cuenta soy interrumpido por un leve tirón en mi pantalón miro hacia abajo para encontrarme con una inocente, brillante y pura mirada carmín que me ven expectantes y con una sonrisa digna de un bebé, su cabello es alborotado como la de un viejo conocido.

Y su voz....

Aquella voz que olvidé como se escuchaba, la volvía oír, pero con tonos profundos, friolentos, combinados con un toque suave y cariñoso.

Aquella voz que olvidé como se escuchaba, la volvía oír, pero con tonos profundos, friolentos, combinados con un toque suave y cariñoso.

Atem regaña al bebé sin ser tan severo con él, nombra al niño como Yami y luego cierra su casillero, me mira fijamente cómo yo le veo tan bien.

Ha cambiado mucho.

Siento que ya no es el mismo chico que conocí hace dos años atrás y por ellos es que también siento cómo aquel Yugi Muto del pasado vuelve pero solo por breves instantes.

¿Realmente quien se encontraba frente a mi era Atem?.


	4. Reencuentro previo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuando estaba subiendo este fics me saltee este capitulo

Cruzamos miradas sin querer, el tiempo se volvió demasiado lento, el ambiente estaba asfixiante.  
  
Me sentí extraño, en ese momento lo único que quería era poder darle un buen golpe a la cara para que dejara de verme, pero lo único que hice fue darme la media vuelta y retirarme mientras caminaba rápidamente.  
  
De seguro parecía pollo espinado caminando hacia mi salón.

El timbre sonó, me sente en mi lugar, alado de Anzu quién leía un libro de romance, comencé a sacar mis cosas, mi libro, mis plumas, una calculadora, mis cuadernos.  
  
\- ¿Estas bien?. -  
  
Despierto de mi trance, veo lo que estoy haciendo y me sonrojo por el tonto que estoy haciendo, vuelvo a guardar mis cosas mientras Anzu saca una risilla traviesa, baja su libro y después me mira mientras agarra mis manos.

\- Está aquí. - Ella me ve extrañada, no sabe a lo que me refiero, más bien, no recuerda la pesadilla viviente y ambulante que está en la escuela ahora.  
  
\- ¿Quién?. - Me pregunta.  
  
De verdad no quiero pronunciar su nombre, pero debo hacerlo.  
  
\- Se trata de... –

\- ¡¿Ya saben quien esta aquí!?. - Joey me interrumpe, justo a tiempo, llega hacia a nosotros, se sienta atrás de mi y se acerca junto con su butaca hacia nosotros.  
  
\- ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo importante?. - Interroga Anzu más que confundida.  
  
\- Solo dilo. - Contesto cansado y esperando lo inevitable.

\- Atem. - Menciona Joey y a Anzu abre los ojos de la sorpresa, yo solo me quedo con una sonrisa falsa, no puedo creer que todo vuelva a estar pasando.  
  
Su regreso, me tiene más que hastiado y hasta cierto punto confundido.  
  
¿Por qué volvió?.  
  
No tiene motivos para volver, pudo haberse cambiado de instituto e incluso pudo mudarse, pero ¿qué lo hizo volver?.

Mi pregunta se quedaría sepultada en mi mente, tal vez para siempre. Mi corazón es comenzó acelerarse a medida que entraba al salón, algo que llamó mi atención, fue que no venían con el niño que antes poseía en brazos.  
  
¿Dónde lo dejó?, ¿o solo lo imagine?.

No estaba ya tan seguro. Atem revolvía mis pensamientos y las ganas por huir de salón se presentaron, era tan extraño, creí haber dejado a mi viejo yo atrás, pero al parecer sufro de aquellas secuelas.  
  
\- No puedo estar aquí. –

Tome mis cosas y me levante apresurado, dispuesto a salir de clase, cuando por la puerta me encuentre con el profesor, me pregunto adonde iba, me escuse diciendo que no me sentía bien y que debía de ir a la enfermería. El maestro me concedió el permiso y yo me largue de ahí.  
  
Esperaba en el baño, en un cubículo vomitando, ¿tanto así que me afecto su llegada?, no podía creerlo.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!  
  
Doy un golpe a las paredes metálicas que no tardan en hacer un estruendo. Estoy enfurecido, dentro de mi siento las ganas de golpear a Atem hasta el cansancio o hasta que mis nudillos sangran sen, pero no.  
  
No lo haría.  
  
No sería cómo él.

Jaló de la palanca, salgo del cubículo y voy hasta los lavabos dónde mojo mi cara con un poco de agua y después me veo al espejo, no había notado que estaba llorando pues mis ojos estaban rojos y un poco irritados.  
  
Me río de lo patético que ha sido eso; mi comportamiento, fue la de un chico asustadizo y miedoso, cuando soy, ahora, todo lo contrario.  
  
Pero soy humano y soy impredecible.

Aveces hasta yo creo que no me conozco también, puede que haya cambiado, pero no me conozco como yo pensaba.  
  
Levantó la mirada y vuelvo a ver al espejo, lo que me encuentro hace que mi cuerpo, por reflejo tiemble y mis ojos se vuelvan acuosos.  
  
Detrás de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos se encontraba Atem.  
  
\- ¿Estas bien?. –


	5. A Cargo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. –

Me seque las lágrimas y luego tomé mi mochila para salir del baño, sin embargo ; Atem se puso en la puerta con los brazos cruzados e impidiéndome salir.

\- Con permiso. - Digo.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. –

Fruncí mi ceño y trate de pasar de su lado, pero Atem era obstinado.

\- Quítate. - Ordené con desdén.

Él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, jamás creyó que yo le ordenará con ese tono de voz, pero aún así no se quitó. Puse mis ojos en blanco, lo tomé de su chaqueta, Atem en arco sus cejas, creo que pensaba que realmente no lo golpearía, y estaba en lo correcto, no lo haría, no ahora. Pero si que haría algo con respecto a que se quitara de mi camino.

Reuní todas mis fuerzas y lo hale bruscamente hasta que cayó al piso, luego tomé el pomo de la puerta y me salí directo a la enfermería, escuchando detrás de mi cómo Atem estaba gritando mi nombre.

Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería, el lugar perfecto para ocultarme temporalmente de Atem.

\- Yugi. - Se me salió un grito en cuánto la enfermera salió a saludarme; Mari, al notar mi estado se me acercó. - Lo siento no querría asustarte. –

\- No importa. - Digo y paso hacia la sala. - Escucha, Mari, yo debo estar aquí, al menos por las primeras horas de clase. –

\- ¿A que se debe eso?. - Pregunto preocupada. - ¿Te sientes mal?. –

\- No, digo sí. Es qué... - No tenía palabras para explicarle como me sentía, ella no sabía nada sobre el asunto entre Atem y yo, ella llegó después de que pasó el asunto de Amelia.

\- Estas sudando, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?. - Coloco sus pequeñas manos en mi frente y luego se alejó.- Estas pálido. Ven arrecostarte. - Me encaminó hacia una camilla. Debía de recostarme. - Espero que no te moleste algo de compañía. –

\- No, para nada. No haré mucho ruido, solo quisiera descansar un poco. - En el momento en el que me recosté, se comenzaron a escuchar pequeños sollozos que poco a poco se iban intensificando.

\- Lo siento, ahora vuelvo a revisarte. - Me dijo y fue hasta una camilla que estaba enfrente de la mía, removió la cortina que cubría, a lo que según yo era un paciente, pero no, no era así.

Me quedé sorprendido al ver que era el bebé de hace rato, el niño de Atem.

Mari lo cargo en sus brazos mientras yo me quedaba viéndola, trataba de calmarlo meciéndolo en sus brazos, sin embargo el acto no duró mucho pues apareció un alumno en estado peor que yo, venía vomitando en una cubeta de metal y solicitaba a Mari de emergencia, ella de inmediato y sin pensarlo, me dio al niño.

\- Te lo encargo, ya vengo. –

-¡Pero yo...!. - Fue demasiado tarde cómo para protestar, Mari se había ido y yo tenía al niño en mis brazos el cual por cierto no había parado de llorar.

\- Ya, ya, ya. - Trate de acunar lo pero parecía que así lloraba más, de acuerdo, parece que no quiere dormir, ¿será que necesita un cambio de pañal?, no, el rugido en su pequeño estomagito que me contestó; él tenía hambre.

Mire hacia ambos lados tratando de buscar la botella con leche o alguna pañalera para el niño, Atem de seguro lo dejó aquí, no podría preguntarle a Mari, ella estaba ocupada con el chico que no paraba de vomitar en una camilla bastante lejos de nosotros, así que me pare y fui a donde era la camilla del niño, ahí encontré su pañalera de color azul, hurgue entre sus cosas, saque su botella de leche y un par de toallitas para limpiarlo cuando se ensuciara, me senté en la camilla mientras revisaba el resto de sus cosas, poseía un pequeño oso de felpa, varía ropita para él, toallas para bebé, pañales y gorritos por si hacía frío.

Me evadió la ternura de inmediato, había olvidado las cosas que los padres usaban para atender a su hijo, y tal vez fue la emoción de volver a recordar cuando cuidaba de los bebés cuando sus padres iban a trabajar, que no me di cuenta cuándo el bebé iba chupando mi ropa, ¿el lugar específico?, mi pezón.

\- ¡E- espera!, ¡ahí no!. –

Aleje al nene de mi, el niño comenzó hacer puchero y amenazaba con llorar, pero en cuanto abrió su diminuta boca para llorar le mostré su botella de leche, él comenzó a mover sus manitas intentando alcanzar su botella, yo se le acerque y el de inmediato la toma para proceder a beber.

\- Yami, ¿no?. - Le hable al niño recordando el nombre que le dijo Atem en los pasillos, el bebé me ve con sus ojos carmines cómo si comprendiera y entendiera que acababa de decir su nombre. - Un gusto en conocerte. - Dije. - Mi nombre es Yugi y por ahora, yo cuidare de ti. –

El tiempo fue fluyendo, para mí fue rápido pero para Mari no. Yami me mantenía ocupado todo el tiempo, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando la campana del receso sonó.

\- Toma. - Mari por fin se me acerca luego de un cambio de ropa limpia y de tranquilizar al chico, que ahora dormía. La enfermera me entrega un papel; una autorización que indica que puedo retirarme de la institución por dolor de estómago, claro que todo era una fachada, adoraba que Mari estuviera de mi lado, quién sabe lo que haría sin ella.

\- Gracias. - Le dije, le tendí a Yami pero ella negó .

\- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?. –

\- Claro, ¿qué pasa?. –

Ella me pasó la pañalera, me la colgó en el otro hombro y guardo todo, después paso de nuevo a su escritorio donde tomó una nota y escribió para luego entregármelo.

\- Dale esto a Atem. - Me entregó la nota. - Dile que el doctor Alex, en el hospital central de Domino, atenderá con mucho gusto a su hijo. –

¿Doctor?, ¿atender a Yami?.

\- Perdona, pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene Yami?. –

\- Lo siento Yugi, pero estoy bajo secreto profesional. Si quieres saber, consulta al papá. - Me sonríe. - Por cierto, ¿puedes llevar a Yami con Atem?, tengo que llamar a los padres del chico para que vengan por él y recetarle sus medicamentos. - Toma un cajón del gabinete y saca unos documentos.

Tendrá mucho trabajó, será mejor hacerle caso, pero solo será por esta vez.

\- Iré a dejarlo con Atem. –

\- Gracias. - Me dijo Mari y después me marche.

Nunca pensé que ser padre podía con llevar ser visto por todo el mundo, al cargar un bebé parecía que te volvías el punto perfecto para ser juzgado al antojo de las personas, y más cuando eres un padre a temprana edad; mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Atem, era víctima de los comentarios de las personas, me daban incluso halagos y felicitaciones por tener un bebé y lo valiente y lindo que me veía.

No.

Yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas decirle a todos que el bebé no era mío, sin embargo me quedaba callado y seguía resistiendo los incontables comentarios y hasta chistes.

 _"¡Jodanse!."_ Era lo que pensaba.

Seguí por un buen rato caminando, buscando a Atem en cada rincón de la escuela, no lo encontraba y me rendí de buscarlo cuando mis pies comenzaron a doler.

Me fui a la cafetería, ahí ubique una mesa y coloque las cosas, los hombros ya me dolían, me senté, senté al bebé en mis piernas y saque mi teléfono.

"Cafetería."

Envié el mensaje al grupo de amigos que teníamos; Anzu, Joey y Tristan. No tarde mucho en obtener respuestas.

"¿Por qué?" – Tristan

"Estamos en el patio de la escuela." - Joey.

"¿Por qué estás en la cafetería? ." - Anzu.

"Porqué estoy cuidando al hijo de Atem.". Envié.

Enseguida la respuesta llegó.

"¡Vamos para allá!".

Guardé mi teléfono, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar a mis amigos, mientras tanto jugué un poco con Yami , le hacía gestos para que riera, ejercitada al niño o lo acunaba en mis brazos para que se durmiera, debo decir que no funciono, pero si que lo mantuvo calmado y en silencio.

No me di cuenta que tenía personas mirando cómo entretenía a Yami, algunas chicas se me quedaban viendo tierna ente mientras algunos chicos me veían pero en silencio, otros con sonrisas traviesas, pero ninguno soltó algún mal chiste o palabra altisonante, nadie era grosero; parecía que el tener el bebé en la cafeterías calmaba a todos, incluso bajaron la voz y siguieron con sus actividades mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas.

\- ¿No eres muy joven para tener un bebé, Yugi?. –

Cierto castaño se sento enfrente de mi, con sus ojos azules me encudriño, luego vio al bebé y soltó una risa nasal.

\- Te ves.... –

-¿Ridículo?.- Le interrumpo.

\- Lindo. - Me dijo Kaiba.


	6. Un Padre Muy Joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/v2pax9weO8Y

Mis mejillas se sonrojan cuándo Kaiba me vuelve a decir que soy lindo, se que no debo de sonrojar e por sus palabras, hace mucho que él y yo terminamos, pero aún así, me parece tierno de su parte que siga diciéndome que soy lindo, aun que no debería.

Quedamos cómo amigos, cuándo lo de nosotros acabó.

\- ¿Lindo?. - Pronunciar con una ligera sonrisa. - ¿te sigo pareciendo lindo?. –

\- Sí. - Me contesta, luego baja la mirada hacia el bebé. - Supongo que no perdiste el tiempo. - Acaricia la mejilla de Yami con ternura, Yami este le toma del dedo y le da un ligero apretón que hace a Kaiba acariciarle su cabello. - Se parece a ti. –

En ese momento mi corazón estalló en mil emociones, un enorme sonrojo adorno toda mi cara, ¿qué le hacía creer que Yami era mío?, no nos parecíamos en nada, ¡nada!.

\- Mira, tiene tu sonrisa. - Señala el castaño, no puedo decir nada, me he quedado estupefacto. - Aún que el color de ojos son de Halackti y el cabello sean de él, eso no me impedirá que me dejes ser su tío, ¿verdad?. - Me guiña el ojo y luego me quita a Yami de mis brazos para luego cargarlo.

Mientras en mi interior solo puedo gritar cómo un idiota al escuchar las ridiculeces que dice Seto acerca del niño, de Atem, de mi y de él.

-¡Yo...!- Antes de que yo pueda protestar, cierta voz me interrumpe haciendo que me calle de inmediato. En estos momentos lo único que desearía que la tierra me comiera.

\- Ahí estas. - Atem se acerca hacia nosotros. Seto lo ve, frunce un poco el ceño mientras yo me limito a verlo fijamente, parece tener un rostro lleno de alivio al ver a su hijo sano y a salvo, pero hace una mueca de disgusto al ver con quién está. - Kaiba. - Gruñe molesto.

\- Halackti. - Mencionó el otro con el mismo tono de voz. Me sentí en algún especie de rincón, en los que únicamente estaba yo atorado con ellos; luego un incómodo silenció se puso entre ellos, matándose con la mirada por un momento, luego e inesperadamente eso cambió cuando Kaiba comenzó a reír cómo si la situación le pareciera lo más graciosa posible.

\- No quisiera decirlo, pero que gusto verte de nuevo. - Mencionó Kaiba.

A mi casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando presencié cómo el más alto agarraba por los hombros al Egipcio y le hacia carrillito a la cabeza de este mientras se quejaba y repetía que lo soltará. Y una vez que ambos se saludaron, Atem se alejó algunos pasos y volvió a acomodarse su chaqueta.

\- Enserió tienes que hacer eso, ¿cada vez que nos vemos?. - Cuestiona el egipcio ¡y se sienta a mi lado!, cómo si no viera problema alguno.

Será mejor si me retiró, las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas y tener alado de mi a Atem no ayudaba mucho a que lo evitará y lo ignorará ; la pañalera estaba sobre la mesa y Yami estaba en los brazos de su padre, y algo que no esperaba es que Seto parecía que iba hacerle compañía, así que el único que sobraba aquí era yo.

Tomé discretamente mis cosas y me levante para retirarme, ya les mandaría despues mensaje a mis amigos que olvidarán sobre ir a la cafeteria, yo iría a casa, pues tenía el permiso de irme gracias a Mari.

Sin embargo, cuándo estuve algunos pasos de distancia algo hizo que me detuviera.

\- ¡Wuaaa!. –

El pequeño chillido de Yami me detuvo por completo, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de inmediato; mi mente me ordenaba que voltearse tan siquiera unos segundos; que regresase ahí mismo y consolara al pequeño ser que lloraba por mi ida.

Me quedé dudando por unos segundos, mis pies de verdad sentían la necesidad de volver e incluso de voltear verlo.

Pero justo cuándo iba a ceder ante esa petición que me ordenaba mi cuerpo, fui llamado por las voces de mis amigos, mi mirada se concentró por completo en ellos, que estaban en las puertas de la cafetería.

Corrí hacia ellos de inmediato, ignorando por completo los sollozos de Yami que iban en aumentó.

\- Oye - Joey me palmeo mi espalda con gusto mientras yo le di un codazo amistoso. -Creí que tú...-

\- No, ya no. - Suspire con alivio. - Yami está con su padre. - Dije.

\- ¿Yami?. - Cuestiono curiosa Anzu, mientras daba un vistazo rápido hacia donde se suponía que estaba Atem y Kaiba. - ¿Así se llama el bebé?. –

\- ¿Y cómo por qué lo tenías tú?. - Preguntó Tristan.

\- Larga historia. - Respondí con un resoplido. - En fin, hay que irnos. –

\- Espera. - Kaiba me detuvo por el hombro e hizo que volteara para volverme a toparme con esos ojos tan brillosos y cómo el color de las cerezas. Frente a mí estaba Yami de nuevo, de hecho, ahora que veía bien, no era Kaiba quién me sujetaba y me detenía por el hombro, era Yami quien me suplicaba con su mirada acuosa que no lo dejara, que mínimo me despidiera de él si yo me iba.

Al pensar lo último, mi corazón tembló con mucho temor.

¿Yo dejarlo?, ¿abandonarlo?... No, ni siquiera se me ocurriría hacer eso.

Pero aquí la cuestión era, ¿por qué sentía todo eso?, tener al bebé por un rato conmigo, ¿abra vuelto que ese lado sentimental se volviera abrir con él?, ¿mi lado "maternal"?.

\- Te veré.... –

Mi ojos por un momento vieron un poco más allá, donde estaba Atem sentado, cruzado de brazos y viéndome de reojo. Sigue vigilándome, no se cual sean sus intenciones conmigo, pero si cree que dañarte a Yami está equivocado, jamás haría algo cómo eso.

\- Te veré luego. - Le acaricie su cabecita, el niño pareció relajarse con eso y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Luego escuché a Kaiba reír bagamente, se me acercó a mi y me susurró algo que me dejó confundido, metió un cacho de papel en mis bolsillos y luego se retiró de vuelta hacia donde estaba Atem.

\- Llámalo esta noche. - Eso me había dicho y probablemente lo que me había metido no era precisamente su número telefónicos, ese ya lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, así que lo único que me quedaba pensar era en el número telefónico de Atem.

Pensé en destruirlo ahí mismo, frente a los ojos de Atem, pero algo hizo que no lo hiciera, por algo Kaiba me dio su número de teléfono, así que lo volví a guardar y me retire.

Tendría que hacerle caso a Kaiba. Él siempre actuaba así cuándo algo malo se presentaba.

Aún qué tenía mis dudas, primero lo llamaría a él para saber que estaba pasando y por qué actuaba así de nuevo.


	7. Hablemos

Llegue a casa después de lo que paso, hice mis deberes, tomé una ducha y me cambié a una ropa mucho más cómoda, me recosté en la cama, iba a dormir cuando justamente en ese momento recordé a Mari y el papel que me había dado.

\- Demonios, lo olvidé. - Golpee mi frente y volví a levantarme para alcanzar mi teléfono, cuándo lo obtuve, saqué aquel papelito, lo desarrugue y marque los números que me indicaban, espere el primer tono, nadie me contestó, fue el segundo y tuve el mismo resultado, ya al tercero fue cuándo pensé que no me iba a contestar, seguro no estaba o probablemente tenía el teléfono de apagado, había muchas posibilidades de que no me devolviera las llamadas.

Cuándo...

\- ¿Hola?. –

Lo hizo.

Me devolvió la llamada, mi garganta se cerró por completo, pasé saliva y palideci un poco, intenté ordenar mis pensamientos para no decir ninguna tontería.

Me devolvió la llamada, mi garganta se cerró por completo, pasé saliva y palideci un poco, intenté ordenar mis pensamientos para no decir ninguna tontería.

¡Concéntrate!, deja de pensar cosas que no son, me regañe, solo tendremos una llamada, le comunicare lo de la hoja y ya está, pan comido pronto acabará esto.

\- Soy Yugi. - Dije lentamente con una voz casi robótica, lo me hizo golpear mi frente, ¡se supone que debo de hablar de forma normal, no de una manera en la que me avergüence de mi mismo.

\- ¿Yugi?. - Preguntó, su voz parecía cansada, probablemente estaba durmiendo y lo desperté, claro había sido un día muy cansado.

\- Sí. - Contesté.

\- ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste mi número?. –

No iba a mentir.

\- Me lo dio Kaiba. - Dije, escuché un jadeo y luego un risilla modesta pero no sonaba natural.

\- Ya veo. - Me contestó en un susurro.

\- Escucho llamo para decir que la enfermera de la escuela me dio un papel, se supone que debí haber de dártelo a ti, pero no me acordé de dártelo, lo siento por eso. Pero si quieres puedo sacarle foto y enviártelo, no hay problema con eso. - Dije.

\- ¿Y dejar que te quedes con información de mi hijo?. - Escuche un suspiro realmente agotado. - No lo creo. -Prosiguió. - Me gustaría que me la entregaras personalmente, ahora. –

\- Sí piensas que divulgare algo sobre la salud de Yami, estas equivo... –

-¿Quién te dio el derecho de llamar a mi hijo por su nombre?. - Me reclamó, me quedé callado unos momentos pensando en lo que podría decirle pero, a mi no me gustaba discutir y menos por vía telefónica.

\- Escucha no es buen día para mi, así qué, te agradecería que solo me dieras tu dirección para llevarte la maldita hoja y dejártela en la puerta de tu casa. -Contuve mi rabia en mis palabras, de alguna manera sentía que Atem quería hacerme enojar a propósito.

\- Buen chico. - Me dijo. Gruñí molesto.

\- Sólo dame la jodida dirección. –

\- Calma, te enviare mi ubicación, yo, solo espero que llegues a tiempo, Yu. –

Me fue inevitable sentir nostalgia y un vacío en mi pecho cuándo me llamó así, él hace mucho tiempo me decía Yu solo por puro capricho y para acortar mi nombre, pero lo decían con cierto grado de cariño.

Unos minutos pasaron para qué la ubicación llegara a mi teléfono.

\- Yo... Yo... - Lo escuche jadear, cómo si se le dificultará el respirar.

-¿Atem?. –

\- Yo solo espero... Qué llegues a tiempo... Yu... –

De fondo comencé a escuchar a Yami llorar, ¿qué está pasando allá?, me pregunté.

\- ¿Atem todo bien?. - Pregunte una vez más y lo único que recibí cómo respuesta fue un golpe seco, cómo si algo se hubiera caído estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, me espante, ¿Y si Atem hizo algo con el bebé?, ¿y si paso Algo muy grave con los dos?, ¿y si Atem estaba en riesgo?.

\- ¡¿Atem?!. –

No hubo respuesta, solo escuche cómo la llamada se cortaba de improvisto.

Fue lo suficiente que tuve que escuchar para ponerme de pie, agarrar lo que tenía al alcance y ponérmelo y salir hacia la casa de Atem.

Baje las escaleras apresurado, mi abuelo me preguntó a dónde iba con mucha prisa, no le contesté, de hecho ignoraba a todo aquel que me hablese en ese momento, esquivaba como podía mis obstáculos y las personas, casi me atropellan pero estaba bien, seguí corriendo hacia mi destino mientras sentía cómo la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo mientras cruzaba todo el recorrido que marcaba mi GPS.

Sentía las gotas de sudor escurrir por todo mi cuerpo, me sentía desfallecer en el momento en el que llegue hacia un enorme edificio donde me indicaba que vivía Atem, llegué hacia recepción, había una señorita atendiendo y me preguntó si era residente o visitante, le dije que era visitante y que venía a buscar a Atem, un compañero de clase.

Pero ella me examino de pies a cabeza e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Oh, joder. No vaya ser que ahora me vaya a sermonear, porqué si ese es el caso prefiero ir yo solo y buscar la habitación de Atem que quedarme aquí perdiendo mi tiempo.

Ellos podrían estar en serios problemas.

La Señorita me indicó que residía en el octavo piso del edificio, habitación 515 y que podía utilizar las escaleras o el elevador.

Rápidamente me dirigí al elevador, apreté varias veces el botón, mi corazón no paraba de latir fuerte y rápidos, casi sentía que me iba a dar un infarto, pero debía de tranquilizarme, relajar por lo menos mi respiración o de verdad quedaré tieso en este edificio que parecía para gente adinerada.

El elevador por fin abrió sus puertas, agradeciendo por eso y me adentre presionando el botón número ocho para el octavo piso.

Las puertas se cerraron y el tiempo en ese momento me pareció de lo más asfixiante y desesperante.

 _" A ver cálmate. Cálmate por un momento Yugi._ " Me dije mentalmente. _" Tal vez estas exagerando las cosas, ellos están bien, tal vez solo se cayó algún vaso o algún libro de texto... Sí, eso debe ser. No hay porqué preocuparse, ¿verdad?."_

Nuevamente las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salí de ahí , caminando buscando la vista la habitación 515.

\- A ver 512, 513, 514... ¡Oh!, ¡aquí esta!. - Me pare frente a la puerta y toque tres veces pero nadie contestó, llame a Atem por su nombre pero obtuve el mismo resultado. - Tal vez salió. - Me dije, saque aquel papel que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y justo cuándo lo iba a pasar por la rendija de su puerta, me sujete del pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió.

\- Está... ¿Abierta?. - Me extrañe, aquellas puertas no podían estar así y menos si el dueño salia de la residencia o ¿acaso es que Halackti se encontraba adentro y me dejó abierta la puerta para evitarle las molestias de levantarse y abrirme la puerta.

Ahg, esa. Era la mejor opción, que yo recordará, Atem era descuidado y que esto ocurra no era para que me extrañará.

\- Será tan flojo para incluso recibir a una persona. - Me queje y luego me adentre al departamento, cuándo lo hice vi una estancia limpia, lo que me recibía era la sala y con una vista hacia la ciudad.

 _"El rico humillando al pobre."_ Pensé de inmediato, pues esta era una de las principales razones por las que no querías yo estar aquí, Atem se había vuelto envidioso cuándo se juntaba con Amelia e incluso llegó a presumirme algunas cosas de valor que yo jamás tendría, una de las razones por las que deje de su amigo era porqué siempre me presumía sus cosas, no solo a mi, a todos, pero la razón principal era siempre Amelia.

Pasé hacia a la sala, espere por algunos minutos a que saliera Atem, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo este no aparecía. Llamé su nombre pero no hubo respuesta alguna, saqué mi teléfono y comencé a llamarlo, le reclamaría por no estar aquí, él me cito aquí, hizo que gastará mis fuerzas en vano.

El sonido de un teléfono hizo que me extrañará, ese parecía ser su teléfono, ¿pero de dónde provenían aquel sonido?.

Seguí aquel sonido, sin dejar de llamar al teléfono de Atem, me dirigió hacia un pasillo un poco largo, el sonido cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte y un sollozo apenas imperceptibles también.

Pero cuando llegue todo cambió.

Mi forma de ver a Atem.

Mi forma de ver el lugar.

Mi forma de ver a Yami.

Todo cambiaría.

Solté mi celular por inercia mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, mi mente trataba de comprender lo que veía; el cuerpo de Atem tirado sobre un gran charco de sangre, a Yami también manchado de sangre y llorando, aun que su voz se oiga ronca, seguro ya tenía tiempo llorando tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, vi un cuchillo ensangrentado en el suelo a lado de Atem.

_"¿él?, ¿él que hizo?."_

\- ¡ATEM!. –

Corrí ayudarlo, lo enderece y vi su piel que se estaba tornado pálida.

Okey debía de buscar la fuente de dónde provenía la hemorragia, y fue fácil hallarla, en las mangas de su chaqueta era donde más provenían las manchas de sangre, descubrí cada manga y descubrí dos líneas rojas donde brotaba la sangre.

_"S- se cortó las venas.”_

Se me estrujo el corazón, unas enormes ganas de llorar aparecieron. Me recordaba... Mi pasado.

Gire la cabeza ambos lados intentado encontrar alguna cosa para hacer un par de torniquetes, tenía que para la hemorragia pero ¡ya!.

Busque en cada gabinete, sobre la mesa y por fin en unos cajones agarre dos trapos de color blanco, parecían nuevo así que no habría problema, rápidamente se los coloque en sus muñecas, agarre mi teléfono del suelo y comencé a llamar a una ambulancia mientras carga a Yami en mis brazos y poder calmarlo.

\- 911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?. –

\- ¡Necesito una ambulancia!,¡mi amigo se cortó las muñecas y se desangra!, ¡por favor ayúdeme!. -


	8. Llamada De Emergencia.

\- Joven con cortes en las muñecas. - Informaba la señorita de la ambulancia mientras bajabamos todos del transporte.

\- Muy bien, trauma uno. - Dijo un doctor llevándose la camilla donde estaba Atem hacia una sala apartada.

\- ¿A dónde lo llevan?, ¿va estar bien?. - Pregunte mientras una enfermera me detenía.

\- Tranquilo muchacho. - Me dijo y luego me dirigió hacia una sala de espera, hizo que me sentará, me examino de pies a cabeza al igual que Yami. - ¿Conoces al joven que acaba de llegar?. - Me cuestiona. –

\- Sí, el es un amigo. - Contestó. Ella asiente, tiene unos papeles a la mano y una pluma y apunto lo que decía. - ¿Va a estar bien?. - Pregunte con desespero.

\- Veré como esta y te conseguiré información, ¿de acuerdo?. –

Asentí.

Ella guardo sus papeles y después me examino a mi y al bebé.

\- ¿Es tuyo?.- Me vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Eh?.

\- El bebé, ¿es suyo?. –

¿Qué podía contestar?, si contestaba que no, me lo iban a quitar y llamarían a servicios sociales y le quitarían al bebe a Atem y yo.... Ya no lo vería nunca más.

\- Sí, es mío. - Mentí, sabiendo que probablemente me metería en problemas, pero llevaría acabo esta mentira hasta que saliéramos de aquí. - Se llama Yami. –

\- ¿Te parece si me sigues para que te cambiemos de ropa?. –

Asentí convencido, ahora que me daba cuenta, tanto como yo y Yami teníamos la ropa manchada de sangre de su padre.

Me sentía afligido por ello, jamás pensé que Atem llegará hacer tal barbaridad y más frente a los ojos de su hijo.

Dios sabrá que hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba.

Lo bueno de todo esto, era que Kaiba me había dado el número de...

Detuve mis pensamientos de inmediato, pare de seguir a la enfermera, esta al verme que me detuve, me vio extrañada.

\- ¿Sucede algo?. - Me preguntó amablemente.

\- De hecho... Sí. - Dije lentamente. - Necesito hablarle a alguien. ¿Le importaría?. - La enfermera negó y acepto a Yami en sus brazos, Yami comenzó a sollozar un poco, ahora se que no le gusta ser cargado por cualquier persona.

Me alejo un par de centímetro de ellos, saque mi teléfono, el cual estaba hecho una ruina total, la pantalla estaba roya, pero aún así parecía que servía, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Rogué por qué el aparato me concediera solo una llamada. Marque el número, espere los tonos de llamada y al tercero me contestaron.

\- ¿Hola?. –

\- ¿Para eso me diste su número?. - Reclame en voz baja, no quería que la enfermera se enterara de todo este lío.

\- No me digas, ¿ya lo hizo?, ¿de verdad lo hizo?. - Me cuestiono Kaiba con voz severa pero de igual forma desesperada e incrédula.

\- No me vengas con eso ahora Kaiba. ¿Lo sabias?, ¿sabías que esto iba a pasar?.

\- Algo así. - Me contestó serio.

\- ¿y no dijiste nada?. - Proseguí, di un vistazo hacia a la enferma, la pobre trataba de calmar a Yami que seguía llorando, después volví a la llamada. - ¿Por qué me diste su número?. –

\- Escucha, esta conversación la tendremos en persona. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte y de verdad quisiera que me ayudaras con esto. Porqué yo solo no podré. - Me dijo.

Me quedé confundido y a la vez intrigado, ¿de que esta hablando?.

\- ¿Qué no podrás solo con qué?. - Pregunte.

\- Con Atem. –

Me quedé callado y pensé las cosas, un montón de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente en ese preciso instante, los recuerdos que llegaron eran malos; del daño tanto psicológico y físico que el me había provocado, no sabía si esto era el karma actuando sobre de él, porque si era así, no quería que él Karma lo castigará de esta manera.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lleva cortándose?. - Pregunte.

\- Desde que Amelia quedó embarazada. –

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no podía creer que Atem estaba haciendo eso, se llevaba cortando desde que el niño había nacido; día, tarde noche; segundo, minuto y hora; Día, semana y mes...

Sentí una enorme desesperación y un enojo que jamás pensé tener y sentir. Yo sabía que ella no era para él, se lo dije incontables veces y jamás me hizo caso.

Del coraje que sentía algunas lágrimas surgieron de mis ojos, me las limpie de manera rápida, odiaba cuando mi enojo salía así, pues, ahora, no tenían una manera de liberarlo cómo debería.

Necesitaba romper algo.

Me contuve una vez más, me calme un poco, inhale aire y proseguí con llamada.

\- Estoy en el hospital central de Domino. - Dije. - Quiero que vengas aquí, me digas todo lo que sepas. - Colgué la llamada y sin pensarlo dos veces arroje mi teléfono al suelo tan fuerte que hasta se acabó por romper por completo.

Esa bruja lo destrozo or completo, destrozo y corrompió a lo que una vez fue mi amigo. Y lo hizo a tal grado que lo llevó hacer tal acto.

\- ¿Todo bien?. - Aquella enfermera me sacó de mi estupor, levante el teléfono destrozado y lo volví aguardar.

\- Sí, solo... Solo llame a alguien, no es importante. –

Por supuesto que lo era, pero no iba contarle detalles a la enfermera.

Ella me dio a Yami, quien de inmediato dejó de llorar, la señorita se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, nos dirigió hacia un bodega donde tenía ese tipo de ropa para las enfermeras, pero ella me dijo que me colocará tan siquiera la chaqueta, así sabría el personal que yo no era empleado, me devolvió a la sala de espera.

Me dijo que esperara, ella vería que información podían conseguir de mi amigo. Le agradecí por ello y ya no la volví a ver.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo había esperado, ya se me había cansado el culo de estar sentado y para poder entretenerme tan siquiera un poco me dispuse a caminar en círculos, a este paso bajaría de peso, pero no era en lo único en lo que pensaba, si no también en Yami, el pobre de seguro se moría de hambre y yo que ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprarle algo de leche.

Joder, Kaiba, ¿dónde estás?.

\- Lamento la espera. - Voltee rápidamente al escuchar su voz, traía consigo una pañalera consigo. Por supuesto en su mano traía una botella de leche, se la quite de inmediato y se la di a Yami, de inmediato el bebé la tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y procedió a beber tan rápido, tuve que quitársela, si bebía así le iba a doler más tarde el estómago.

\- Bebé con calma. No quiero que te enfermes.- Como si mis palabras tuvieran efecto en él, me hizo caso. Cuándo le devolví la botella, ya bebía la leche con más calma. Luego me devolví con Kaiba.

\- Cuéntame lo todo. - Dije.


	9. Ella fue su peor pesadilla

Kaiba poseía una mirada que no era nada común, jamás se la había visto, parecía que sus profundos ojos me contaban una historia desgarradora, triste y horrible.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse, a contarme desde que Atem una noche, junto con Yami le había ido a buscar para saber si se podía quedar su hijo al menos una noche con él, ya que en su casa tenían bastantes problemas y no quería que su hijo estuviera liado en ellos.

Kaiba acepto, no era ningún problema para él el poder cuidar de Yami, ya que tenía experiencia gracias que el solo crío a su hermanito Mokuba.

El relato prosiguió, Kaiba me contó que al día siguiente Atem se presentó a recoger a Yami, lo que le extraño, fue ver el rostro demacrado de Atem, parecía que no había dormido nada, su voz sonaba ronca y se tambaleaba, cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, hasta que colapso frente a él.

Lo ayudó, por supuesto, llamó a un médico y este al revisar a Atem, dijo que poseía un gran estrés y que por ello se había desmayado, aparte, parecía no estarse alimentándose bien, por lo que eso era muy peligroso; le aconsejo que Atem fuera a un buen nutriólogo.

Cuándo Atem despertó de su larga siesta, Kaiba le preguntó si estaba bien, pero el egipcio lo único que le contesto era que debía de irse a casa junto con Yami de una vez, le agradecía por refugiar a su hijo, pero debo de irse. Kaiba lo detuvo y le pregunto de golpe si estaba alimentando bien, Atem no le contesto, insistía en irse de una vez, pero Kaiba podía ver cómo Atem comenzaba a estresarse demasiado rápido y comenzaba a desesperarse. Notaba cómo el moreno se pellizca fuerte y dejaba pequeñas marcas en su piel; se estaba auto- lastimando y eso Kaiba no lo dejo pasar.

Me contó que había cambiado de tema, le invito a cenar con él; claro como compañeros de clase, tardo en convencer a Atem pero lo consiguió, esa misma noche cenaron y Atem le contó el por qué le había pedido que Yami se quedase con él.

_"-No puedo hacerlo.-"_

_"-¿No puedes con qué?. -" Cuestionó Kaiba._

_"-Esto. Ser padre. -" Dijo Atem._

_Kaiba ya sabía a dónde iba el asunto, así que afilo su mirada._

_"-Lo mejor será que lo de en adopción. -"_

_Kaiba al escuchar esas palabras dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa que asusto a Atem._

_"- No me vengas con esa mierda Atem. - " Gruñó Kaiba. - " No me vengas con el cuento de que no puedes tu solo, porqué créeme que conozco a personas que están en la misma posición que tú y no sé dan por vencido. -" Dijo. "- Y créeme, ellos no tienen tan buena economía cómo tú...-" Prosiguió. -" Tú, lo tienes todo; dinero, casa propia y un buen trabajo, tienes todo para sacar adelante a tu hijo y aún así, me dices que lo quieres poner en adopción; deshacerte de él. -" La voz de Kaiba se volvió seca. -" Muchas personas hoy en días quieren hijos, desean tener y lastimosamente no pueden, no pueden convertirse en padres, pero otros que sí pueden, sólo descuidan a sus hijos o sólo los abandonan cuál juguete descompuesto. No todos son así, pero me decepciona saber que tú pienses eso. - "_

No podía creer lo que me estaba contando, un nudo en mi garganta aparecio siendo dolorosa, pues el enojo y la rabia se había instalado en ese lugar.

¡El jamás fue así!, el tiempo que fui su amigo me había contado muchas cosas de las cual quería realizar a futuro; acabar la escuela, tener su carrera y trabajar para luego casarse, tener familia, hijos...

El Atem, del que me estaba contando Kaiba parecía ser que había matado a mi mejor amigo; aquel alegre chico, de ojos rojos brillantes e ilusos, sonrisa implacable pero amigable.

\- Él No era así. –

\- Lo sé. - Me Contestó Kaiba serio.

\- ¿Cómo fue que empeoró tan rápido?. –

\- Cuando vives con una persona tóxica, te vuelves otra persona; todo lo que fuiste antes desaparece, te pierdes, la confianza que poseías se esfuma, te rompes y ya no vuelves hacer el mismo. Eso... Eso hizo a Amelia con Atem; Hizo que perdiera la confianza en sí mismo, se volvió antipático, se volvió muy desconfiado, inseguro de sí mismo y lo volvió dependiente de ella. - Dijo Kaiba con pesar. - Amelia lo rompió. Lo destrozo por completo. - Suspiro. - El tiempo que me quedé en cuidarlo por su mala nutrición, lo escuché llorar varias veces en su habitación pidiéndole al cielo porque ella volviera, aún que cuando se dormía poseía un rostro lleno de tristeza y cuando despertaba era a gritos, llamaba a Amelia, lloraba y suplicaba porque no lo abandonará. –

No puedo imaginarme eso, Atem. Mi Atem que yo había conocido había desaparecido por completo.

\- Ella es su peor pesadilla y aún así la extraña. - Me dijo Kaiba.

La enfermera que me había atendido regreso con una sonrisa.

\- Esta estable, pude verlo si quiere. –

Por supuesto que lo vería, tenía que decirle muchas cosas con respecto a esto.

Le encargue a Kaiba a Yami mientras iba a la habitación de Atem guiado por la enfermera.

\- No seas tan duro con él. - Escuché a Kaiba susurrar me.

Mientras eso sucedida, dentro de mi sentía un remolino de emociones que pedían ser expresados, sobre todo el enojo. Tenía unas enormes ganas por golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

\- Es aquí. - La enfermera me señaló la habitación y luego se fue dejándome Solo.

En cuanto lo viera realmente dejaría que las palabras brotarán desde el fondo de mi corazón.

No tenía por qué callarme.

Abrí la puerta y pasé a la habitación, cerré la puerta y camine hacia donde estaba Atem, parecía estar descansado.

"-No seas tan duro con él. -"

Recordé las palabras de Kaiba, ¿qué no sea tan duro con él?, ¡¿QUÉ NO SEA TAN DURO CON ÉL?!.

\- No deberías estar aquí. –

\- Ni tu aquí. - Conteste cuando escuche lo rasposa que estaba la voz de Atem cuándo despertó. - Pero aquí estamos. –

Me quedé callado mientras camina en círculos lentamente, tratando de controlar las ganas por gritarle. Aún qué Kaiba me pidiera ¡que no fuera tan duro con él!

\- ¿Por qué no lo sueltas de una vez?. –

\- Por qué no quiero gritar. - Respondí, le di la espalda, el nudo en mi garganta se había vuelto mucho más grande y me lastima, o solo era las intensas emociones que rogaban por salir de una u otra manera.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, me maldije por ello.

No era momento para llorar, más sin embargo así mi cuerpo aliviaba aquella presión que estaba alojada en mi garganta por las fuertes emociones contenidas.

Intente calmarme, respire profundamente un par de veces, pero aún si, no se quitaba aquel malestar.

\- No deberías de llorar por alguien como yo. - Le escuché decir. - Soy una basura. Una mierda que no merece la compasión de nadie, solo la muerte. –

Aquellas palabras me dolieron tanto, Kaiba tenía razón al decir que Amelia lo había roto. Había hecho que se denigrara tanto.

El prefería estar muerto que estar vivo.

Y eso no podía soportarlo ni escucharlo.

Me voltee de improvisto, aún con mis lágrimas en mis ojos, vi un poco de impresión en sus ojos, quiso decir algo, pero no lo deje en cuanto lo abrace tan fuerte como me fuera posible.

Se quedó estático, no me alejo y desee que no lo hiciera. Sentí su tacto frío, ya no era cálido cómo antes.

\- ¿Cómo dejaste que ella te destruyera?. -


	10. No Eres Mi Atem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/-4-qDJZ3Rmo
> 
> Dedicado a estas personitas
> 
> AdrianCorona850  
> JackSseshumaru  
> Finn_chan  
> Hebakun  
> yiyi004

[Sleeping At Last - Heart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4-qDJZ3Rmo&feature=youtu.be)

\- ¿Cómo dejaste que te destruyera?. –

No hubo ninguna respuesta de su parte, ni siquiera me abrazo, solo se mantuvo quieto sin corresponder a mi abrazo.

Tenía que saber si mi mejor amigo aún se encontraba ahí adentro.

\- Despierta por favor. - Lo zarandee un poco. - Debes de despertar, sabes que este no eres tú. –

-Aléjate- me dijo

\- Por favor dime que aun sigues ahí, dime que ella no termino del todo contigo. Dime que sigues siendo mi amigo. –

-¡CALLATE!-

Me empujó con tanta fuerza que me hizo caer al suelo, me quede impresionado y asustado.

\- ¡No sabes nada!, ¡largo!.-

¿Soy tan tonto por estar aquí?, creí que podría hablar tranquilamente con él, intentar razonar con Atem, pero por lo que yo veo. Eso será imposible.

El no está en sus cabales ahora; solo está cansado, tal vez tenga estrés postraumático.

Necesita ayuda profesional.

Me levante y volví a enfrentarlo.

\- Haré que te ayuden. - Le dije. Él solo me vio con desprecio.

_"¿me odias?, ya lo creo. Ella seguramente hizo que pensaras eso."_

\- Hasta entonces yo cuidare a Yami. –

\- Mejor para mi. - Dijo. - No lo quiero cerca. –

Aquello me dolió más que nada.

\- Wuao, no puedo creer que digas esas cosas...- Él elevo sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto. - Antes deseabas con todas tus fuerzas volverte padre, y ahora, que tienes un hijo, lo estás rechazando. - Dije con amargura en mi voz, sí Atem seguía así definitivamente Kaiba le iba acusar con servicios infantiles y estos, le iban quitar al niño y lo mandarían a una casa hogar.

_“Antes muerto que dejarlo solo. "_

\- Entonces. - Mi mirada se ensombreció. - Sí no te importa más tu hijo. –

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

\- ¿Me lo darías a mi?. –

El tiempo siguió fluyendo, mientras eso pasaba, caminaba a la salida del hospital y no estaba solo.

\- ¿Enserió lo hicieron?. - Kaiba venía detrás de mi, intentando seguirme el paso, yo caminaba rápido, quería marcharme a casa o más bien a mi nueva casa.

Estar con Atem me ponía mal, bastante mal.

Aún no puedo creer que hiciéramos esto.

¡Qué yo hiciera esto!

\- Solo quiero ir a casa. - Dije sin pensarlo, me metí al auto del castaño, este enseguida se subió.

\- Esta bien, pero primero tranquilízate. - Me pidió.

\- ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme? ¡Cuándo acabo de adoptar un niño!. –

\- Bueno si lo pones de esa manera...

\- Kaiba, me acabo de casar y fue con Atem, a la única y última persona de la tierra que desearía pedirle matrimonio. - Dije con sarcasmo, quería reírme por la situación tan ridícula que sentía, pero el realismo aterraba todo mi ser.

No sé si soy valiente y generoso por hacer esto o muy estúpido, pero no me cabía en la cabeza la idea de poder ser tan rápido ser papá.

Yo había adoptado a Yami.

Me había dicho casado con Atem hace un momento.

Y ahora soy padre de un niño que apenas conozco.

¡Voy a volverme loco!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A qué no se la esperaban, ¿verdad?.


	11. Hogar, "dulce" Hogar.

[War Of Hearts (Extended Instrumental Version) by Ruelle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IIfeDY1nRQ&feature=youtu.be)

Nunca en mi vida habría pensado en vivir en el hogar del que fue una vez mi amigo.

\- Voy a prepárate tu leche, ¿sí?. - Deje a Yami en su habitación.

Jamás me imagine que estaría aquí, pensé en llevar una vida normal. Nunca espere que llegaría hasta aquí.

Fui hacia la cocina ahí y encontré el charco de sangre.

No puedo vivir en un lugar cómo este.

Y Yami tampoco.

Fui atraer algunos utensilios para limpiar la sangre, he he jabón y cloro, tomé una esponja y comencé a tallar.

Mientras hacía eso, los recuerdos de hace unos momentos llegaron a mi cabeza.

_"- ¿Puedes esperarme un momento aquí?." -_

_\- "¿Estás seguro?, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?". -_

Negaba mientras le daba a Yami, debía hacerle frente a mí abuelo; apuesto que se pondría a mal en cuanto supiera de toda esta situación tan loca.

¿Qué pensaría de mi? ¿de que su nieto tiene un hijo que no es de su misma sangre?, ¿qué pensaría de qué su nieto está casado solo por compromiso?.

\- Esto solo lo estoy haciendo por el niño. Sólo por él. - Me convencí para mí mismo. Me llene de valor y entre a casa, en cuanto lo hice, mi abuelo estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con la mirada totalmente seria y frente de él había un hombro de porte firme, casi de la estatura de Kaiba, era Egipcio, de ojos profundos y venía vestido de un traje negro junto con maletín plateado.

No pude evitar poner nervioso y pasar saliva temeroso, mi abuelo ya se había enterado de todo y aquel adulto de traje era de seguro el abogado de Atem quien habló con mi abuelo y de seguro quién se encargaría de _"prácticamente_ " estarme custodiando de todo; de Yami, del dinero, de todos los movimientos que yo haría de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?. - La voz gruesa de mi abuelo hizo que tomara un profundo respiro, la decisión ya había sido tomada y por más que quisiera, ya no podría echarme hacia atrás.

\- Sí. - Asegure con firmeza, si me abuelo me veía dudoso de esto, no cavaria la duda que él haría todo lo posible por hundir a Atem y meterlo a la cárcel por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Así que no podría dudar, mi abuelo era estricto y duro cuándo se lo proponía. Y ahora con esta situación sería el doble o el triple.

\- Ya me explicaron lo que hizo él y lo que hiciste. –

“Joder”

Solo podía maldecir interiormente.

\- Me contaron su historia que tuvieron y la de esa chica.-

" ¡Joder!, ¡se acabó!. "

Me sentía avergonzado, humillado y con temor a que mi abuelo me gritara lo peor que era Atem y lo peor que era yo al no decirle la verdad, siempre oculte mis golpes y heridas de él, me justificaba con el cambio de ropa tan drasticamente o le decía que me había golpeado con la esquina de algún mueble. Pero siempre le oculte la historia tan brusca que había llevado con Atem y Amelia en segundo grado, tampoco le dije cuando fui a un psicólogo para recuperarme de todo esto o que alguna vez fui a emergencias porque tenía cuatro costillas rotas.

Jamás le dije nada..

\- Puedo explicarte. - Tome la palabra.

\- No tienes que explicar nada, solo recoge tus cosas y márchate. –

No puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento; sentí que me arrebataban mi alma en ese instante y las palabras tan duras de abuelo hechadome de casa, solo me significaban una cosa; ya no tenía familia.

\- Joven Muto.- El abogado de Atem se levantó, era hora de irnos y sabía que debían de ir arriba para recoger mis cosas e irme.

Mire el semblante de mi abuelo, este estaba muy serio, no me hablaría por un buen tiempo, sin embargo eso no justificaba el hecho de que le mandara una que otra carta diciéndole lo que pasaba en mi vida, porque sé que el se preocupara por mí y yo por él.

Me di media vuelta y corrí escalones arriba a recoger mis cosas; de mi closet saque dos mochilas grandes y ahí comencé a echar todo: mi ropa, algunos objetos de valor, mis zapatos y mi laptop, a decir verdad eran pocas cosas, suficientes para que mi equipaje cupiera en esas dos mochilas.

\- ¿Es todo lo que llevaras?. - De repente aquel egipcio se apareció a mis espaldas, me asuste, no pude evitar saltar de la impresión, el se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta y no estaba solo, a su lado estaba un chico más joven que él, era un poco más bajo que él pero aún así no dejaba de ser alto para mí, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran de color zafiro, un azul muy profundo pero a la vez brillante, su cabello era como el carbón, venía vestido de traje.

\- Es lo más esencial para mí. - Dije ignorando el hecho de que existía aquel otro joven silencioso, el egipcio chasqueo sus dedos y enseguida aquel joven pasó, tomó mis dos mochilas y las cargo el mismo para después desaparecer.

\- Hay que irnos. - Mencionó el moreno.

Sin más pre-ambulo comenzamos a marcharnos de lo que fue mi hogar, mientras bajaba, mi abuelo aún se encontraba postrado en aquel sofá, pasé de lado de él. Sabría que no me dirigiría ninguna palabra, aún así quería despedirme de él.

\- Abuelo, te juro que algún día regresaré y te lo explicaré todo, hasta entonces, solo me queda decirte hasta pronto. –

Cómo espere, en cuanto salí de casa, mi abuelo no me dirigió la palabra, ni para despedirse de mi.

En cuanto salí Kaiba me dio a Yami se despidió de mi diciendo que me veía mañana en la escuela y que no me pusiera triste, pues no estaba solo en esto, lo teníamos a él, así que si pasaba algo conmigo o con Yami, que no dudará en hablarle, pues él estaría ahí para mí, importando poco las circunstancias.

Le agradecimiento con un fuerte abrazo y me deje llevar por aquel abogado que me dijo que de ahora en adelante mi vida cambiaría por completo.

Cuándo llegue al departamento, el abogado me dijo que me vigilaría desde muy de cerca, aquel joven se quedó conmigo, subió mis cosas de hecho.

Mahad, así que es como se llamaba el abogado de Atem, me explicó que él sería mi guardaespaldas y sus ojos y oídos para vigilarme.

Después de aquella presentación y amenaza se fue dejándome, literalmente, sólo.

Termine de limpiar la sangre, me senté en el suelo, cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

No sé cómo haré para que esto funcione. Pero le prometí a Yami y a su padre que los ayudaría, que me quedaría a su lado sin importa el tiempo que se requiriera para que Atem este bien... O se vuelve por completo loco, lo que pase primero.


	12. Guardaespaldas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a esta dulce personita. Sabes que te agradezco por la colaboración que haces conmigo. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti: ayelenrock

\- Sí tiene sueño, debería de dormir un poco señor. -

Me asuste cuando aquel silencioso guardaespaldas me habló por atrás.

Me pare enseguida, me sacudí mi ropa y lo voltee a ver.

\- Es que yo... Yo limpiaba un poco-Tartamudee de los nervios, aquel hombre desprendía un aura misteriosa y dominante. Me causaba nervios el solo hecho de pensar que ese hombre se quedaría conmigo y con el niño.

Bueno al menos puedo decir que no estaré tan solo en este departamento.

\- Hay personal para eso, no necesita hacerlo usted. - Se que debía de sentirme alagado porqué me hablaba de "usted", pero esto era muy nuevo para mi y me hacía sentir realmente incómodo.

\- Preferí hacerlo yo, no hay problema con eso. - Dije. Luego me quedé en silencio por algunos minutos pensando en cómo escapar de ahí.

Sin embargo, aquel sujeto sólo dio un paso al frente, puso su mano en su pecho y me sonrió.

\- Mi nombre es Haku y estoy a sus órdenes, mi señor. - Se inclinó un poco a forma de saludo. Yo solo sentía la incomodidad crecer.

\- Mi nombre es... -

-Yugi Halckti Mutó, es el nuevo esposo de mi jefe. -

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo dicho. Había olvidado por completo aquel detalle importante, ahora no me llamaría Yugi Mutó, ahora soy Yugi Halckti Mutó, esposo de Atem Halckti, un prometedor y futuro e innovador empresario de empresas Halckti.

Dios, de solo decirlo en mi propia mente me he estresado y me he alterado.

Mi vida cambió por completo en cuanto firme esos papeles de matrimonio, no, cambio cuándo propuse la idea de casarnos...

¿Por qué me pasa esto?, ¡yo no soy así!, pero bueno. Lo hecho está hecho.

Debo de olvidarme de la idea de que ahora no soy un chico cualquiera, soy padre (madre) y debo de comportarme cómo tal, aún que me llevará tiempo acostumbrarme a esto, lo haré. Lo intentaré, yo puedo.

Yo podré con esto.

Me auto convencí, pero no funcionaba, ¿a quién quería engañar? la situación en la que estaba era enorme, ¡gigantesca!, me daban ganas de hasta correr, gritar y llorar por la enorme torpeza que he cometido.

\- Señor. - La voz de Haku tomó mi hombro, esto hizo que me sacara de mi tormento. - No está solo. No se preocupe, todo estará bien, ya verá. Por favor resista, la ayuda ya viene en camino. Pero mientras tanto, descansé, ya ha hecho mucho este día. -

Tiene razón. Si sigo dándole vueltas al asunto voy a enloquecer.

Dormiré un poco, pero antes de eso. Debía de alimentar a Yami o en la noche despertaría con hambre.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, termine por alimentar a Yami, lo dormí y lo acosté en su cuna, recogí las cosas que había utilizado para limpiar, justo cuando me iba a dormir en el sofá, aquel guardia me indicó que debía de dormir en mi habitación asignada, no en la sala, pues podía pescar un resfriado y eso sería un problema.

El guardia me llevó hacia una habitación que no estaba muy lejos de la de Yami, se podría decir que estaba enfrente de la habitación del niño.

\- Es esta. - Me dijo.

Pasé hacia la habitación y note que era enorme, había una gran cama matrimonial, muebles grandes y lujosos, el piso estaba alfombrado, poseía un gran ventanal que me dejaba ver la vista de la ciudad, tenía un baño propio y una pantalla de plasma colgada en la pared.

\- En los muebles hay ropa nueva para usted, puede ducharse y después descansar, lo veré mañana a primera hora. Buenas noches. -

Tan rápido cómo dijo aquellas palabras cerró la puerta dejándome por completo solo.

Comencé a explorar el cuarto, no se si era yo pero sentía cómo la habitación era rodeada por un aura triste y oscura y en ese sentido no me gustaba para nada estar aquí, aún qué, antes de salir de la habitación me atrajo algo que llamó mi atención.

\- Sí este lugar ya de por sí es triste, ahora es deprimente. - Dije al levantar el pequeño cuadro que estaba posado encima del pequeño mueble de noche. Me mostraba una fotografía enmarcada donde se mostraba a él y a Amelia mientras sonreían juntos, o solo era Atem quién sonreía sinceramente, porqué la sonrisa que mostraba Amelia era falsa.

\- Lo siento, pero ahora está es mi habitación y a ti no te quiero ver. - Deje el pequeño cuadro dentro del cajón del mueble, encendí la luz, busque ropa y me metí a la ducha para luego dormir.

Mañana seguramente me esperaba un día duro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por la incomodidad en mi cama, algo no me deja estirar mis piernas y por aquella molestia, me desperté, me reincorpore en la cama, abrí mis ojos y grite al ver a Haku sentado a mis pies con Yami en sus brazos cargándolo. Ambos estaban viéndome.

-¡Por dios que susto¡ qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?. - Reclame.

\- Le estábamos esperando para irnos. - Me respondió Haku con calma.

\- ¿Irnos?, ¿A dónde?. - Pregunte extrañado, mientras me levantaba.

\- A su teléfono se le enviaron las cosas que hará hoy, de ahora en adelante tendrá una apretada agenda qué... -

\- No me llego nada. Porqué no tengo teléfono. - Le interrumpí mientras sacaba ropa cómoda para este día, cuando saque un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de cuatros rojos, el me jalo hacia un enorme closet. - ¡Oye!. –

\- Lo siento, pero al lugar que debe de asistir es elegante y debe de ir con un buen traje para impresionar. -

Fruncí mi ceño.

\- Con que eres de esas personas. - Solté siendo seco, me voltee a verlo para enfrentarlo, ¡y oh sorpresa!, el estaba tan cerca de mi que tuve que echarme para atrás hasta que mi espalda choco contra la puerta del closet.

¡Casi lo beso por accidente!.

\- Espacio personal. - Dije, pero el en vez de alejarse de mi se acercó a tal punto de que me dio a Yami para cargarlo, me hizo a un lado, abrió el closet y sacó un par de trajes que los puso en frente de mi.

\- El azul marino te quedará bien.- -

Guardo el otro el otro traje, me quito a Yami de nuevo y me dirigió hacia al baño.

\- Dúchate, cámbiate y te esperamos en la sala. Le daré de comer al amo Yami. -

Ni siquiera me dejó articular una palabra, ¡ni una!. Cuándo él se marchó de inmediato.

¡Se supone que yo debía de hacer ese trabajo!, ¡de cuidar de Yami!.

Al poco rato me duche, me cambié, salí hacia la sala encontrándome con Haku y a Yami que ya me esperaban.

\- Se ve bien, señor, pero la corbata está mal hecha y acomodé bien el saco. -

\- ¿Qué?. - Mire hacia la ropa, Haku de inmediato se dirigió a mi, dejando a Yami en aquella silla para seguridad de bebés para autos. Me quito la corbata y me la acomodo como el saco.

\- Bien hora de irnos. - Me dijo, aseguró la silla de Yami, tomó mi mano y nos fuimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos a seguir:
> 
> Aún que no lo crean, Haku tiene un papel importante en la historia de Atem, Yugi y Yami.


	13. Jefe Nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/tOsf-zE2qLc

\-- N-no creo poder hacer eso. Yo... Yo creí que solo me haría cargo de Yami, no me esperaba esto. --  
  
Tenía miedo. Yo no estaba preparado para enfrentarme a varios ejecutivos y jefes de empresas que querían hacer un trato con la compañía de Atem.  
  
¡Yo no sabía nada de eso!.

\-- Esto... De esto no me mencionó nada Atem. -- Dije hacía a Haku que me miraba con una sonrisa divertida. -- No voy a entrar ahí. --  
  
\-- Pero debe de hacerlo. Es su deber cómo el nuevo jefe ya que el señor Atem no está disponible. Usted es la salvación. --  
  
Voltee a ver el lugar, un enorme edificio se presentaba en frente de mi. Volví a mi mirada hacia Haku y negué varias veces.

\-- No, no puedo hacerlo. -- Dije.  
  
\-- Señor Yugi usted puede hacerlo, descuide, no me separare de usted ni por un minuto. -- Me alentó. -- Además de que al amo Yami le gustaría estar con usted también. -- Mire hacia Yami, este seguía sobre su sillita mientras me sonreía.  
  
Suspire.

_"recuerda que lo estás haciendo por el niño. Solo por él."_

\-- Está bien. -- Acepte no muy seguro.  
  
Haku asintió y me dirigió hacia adentro del edificio.  
  
Al entrar me impresione al ver lo elegante y cuidado que estaba, la alta tecnología se podía presenciar por todos lados, el personal parecía estar sumamente ocupado o recién comenzaban a ingresar para trabajar o para irse a casa.

\-- ¿Fascinante, no?. -- Dijo el chico de ojos azules.  
  
\-- Es increíble. -- Contesté impresionado. -- Esto, ¿lo construyó Atem?. –

\-- En realidad el imperio le pertenece a su madre, pero Atem aporto la mayoría de las ideas para innovar proyectos que se han lanzado al mercado y los que están en desarrollo. Cómo es el segundo hijo y el único que acepto encargarse de la empresa le toca claro la herencia de esta. -- Me explicó mientras me dirigía hacia lo que se suponía era la recepción, ah había una señorita la cual al verme hizo una reverencia me dio la bienvenida y me dio una placa plateada con mi nombre: Yugi H.M. Decía en la placa.

Haku me coloco la placa en donde se viera a simple vista.  
  
\--Listo, ahora sabrán quien eres en este campo. -- Me dijo orgulloso mientras sonreía de lado.  
  
\-- No estoy tan seguro de eso. -- Murmure bajamente, aún me encontraba incomodó en el lugar.

\-- Descuide, apuesto a que verá rostros familiares por el edificio.--  
  
\--¿Y eso te incluye a ti?. -- Pregunte dudoso, él había prometido que no se iba alejar de mi, que estaría en todo momento cuidándome y protegiendo a mi y Yami.

\-- Sí. -- Contestó. -- Pero a pesar de que vea rostros familiares aquí, también debe de cuidarse de aquellos que quieran perjudicarlo. No todos aquí son amigos, algunos de sus compañeros en el área hasta pueden llegar hacer sus enemigos, le pido que se aleje de ellos. --

Entendía, había leído algunos artículos sobre lo famosa y lo importante que era la empresa en innovación Halackti muchos de sus rivales en el mercado trataban de perjudicar la empresa, así que debía de andar con cuidado con quién trataba en este lugar.

\-- Comprendo. -- Dije.

\--Bien... Por favor sígame. -- Me pidió. Comenzó caminar hacia el elevador, apretó el botón número 30.  
  
\-- ¿Tan alto?. --Pregunte algo impresionado.  
  
\-- Así es. -- Me contestó, yo me apegue hacia la pared de la cabina, Haku me vio de reojo. -- ¿Le causa algún problema las alturas?.—

\--Vértigo. -- Dije. -- Y me da algo de pánico al pensar que estamos muy lejos del suelo. El elevador podría detenerse y desprenderse y caer y entonces moriríamos. -- Hablaba tan rápido que comenzaba a sucumbir al pánico, sin embargo, aquel Guardaespaldas hizo lo impensable, sacó a Yami de su sillita, me lo dio a cargar por lo que lo vi confuso y después me abrazo por la cintura un poco fuerte.

\-- ¿Qué está haciendo?. -- Pregunte al ver que me estaba calmando.  
  
\-- Calmarlo. -- Me dijo.  
  
\--¿Por qué?. –

\-- He sido entrenado y capacitado para proteger a mis señores de diferentes maneras, por ejemplo si usted se encontrará en peligro, si alguien lo amenazara con un arma de fuego o punzo cortante, yo saltaría a protegerlo, tanto física, mentalmente y verbal. Si usted tiene enemigos, ellos son mis enemigos tan bien. -- Dijo. -- Sin embargo, si mi señor no tiene idea de que hacer en cierta situación puedo darle mi opinión de lo que debería hacer y eso incluye regañarlo si ha hecho algo mal. Por último y déjeme hacerle saber que mis sentimientos no pueden interferir en mi trabajo, pues va en contra de lo que me han enseñado y tendré que reportarlo con el jefe y seré despedido. Así que Señor Yugi, ya lo sabe. –

Al escucharlo solo pude entender que él era como mi propio robot que estaría ahí para ayudarme en lo que sea y si me equivocó me llamara la atención y será informado hacia aquel abogado que creo lo contrato.  
  
\-- Esta bien. -- Es lo único que puedo decir, aún que tenía mis dudas. -- Entonces yo, ¿puedo pedirte lo que sea?. --  
  
\--Mientras no sea ilegal, puede pedirme lo que sea. -- Me dijo de nuevo.

\-- Okey, entonces, esto es lo que quiero. -- Me gire a verlo. -- Deja de llamarme señor, no estoy tan grande para que me digas así ;Solo llámame por mi nombre y no estoy esperando a que actúes como un robot frente a mis ojos o frente a Yami, solo haz tu trabajo y siéntete libre de hacer tu trabajo cómo comúnmente lo has hecho siempre. –

Esto último lo dije con duda, la verdad es que no sabía cómo Haku trabajaba, pero parecía que le habían prohibido hacer varias cosas. O eso yo presentía.  
  
Al decir mis condiciones, vi cómo le brillaron los ojos a Haku.  
  
Mire el contador del elevador, ya mero íbamos a llegar al piso treinta y los nervios volvieron.

\- ¿Debo de saber otra cosa antes de enfrentarme con aquellos ejecutivos?. --  
  
\-- Por favor, sonría, salude cortésmente y de su más sincera opinión acerca sobre los proyectos, si no sabe de qué están hablando los ejecutivos, puede preguntarle a la señorita que estará a su lado derecho. Ella es una aliada de la compañía, ya la conocerá más adelante si usted se lo permite. –

\--¿Y cómo se llama?. -- Pregunte con curiosidad, parecía que Haku hablaba muy bien de ella, si era aliada y era buena persona debía de conocer su nombre.  
  
\-- Su nombre es Mana y es diseñadora de modas. Es aliada de la compañía y amiga del señor Atem desde hace 5 años. –

¿Son amigos desde 5 años?, ¿Cómo es que Atem no me dijo nada con respecto a ella?, ¡yo era su amigo y nos contábamos todo!, creí que teníamos la suficiente confianza para contarnos todo. Ya veo que no era así.  
  
\-- Entiendo, entonces solo entro a la reunión, me presento, me siento, escucho doy mi opinión, si tengo una duda le pregunto a la Señorita Mana y después salgo de ahí. ¿Es un buen plan cierto?. --Me dirijo a él.

\- Sí, un buen plan. -- Me contestó viéndome fijamente, sus ojos tan azules me veían con un extraño brillo, por fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Haku se alejo de mi y me indico que saliera de la cabina.  
  
En cuanto salimos nos topamos con tres personas que realmente tenían cara de que me iban a matar.  
  
Enseguida Haku se puso en frente de nosotros y me susurro que todo estaría bien.

\-- ¿No creen que son demasiado hostiles con el nuevo jefe?.-- Enfrento Haku a esas tres personas.  
  
\-- Solo queríamos saber quién era el nuevo esposo de Atem. -- La primera en hablar es una morena con rasgos finos, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y mirada seria, realmente presentía que aquella mujer se me quería hecha encima y asesinarme.

\-- Por mi parte puedo ver que es alguien... Lindo. -- Sobre el hombro de Haku pude ver a un hombre que se parecía mucho a Atem, él era moreno con ojos rojos, el cabello tricolor, sus rasgos parecían ser más maduros, tendría unos 40 años creo yo.  
  
\-- Yo solo me acerque para saludar a Yugi. -- Reconocí la voz de Seto. Me alegre al verlo, una cara familiar, ¡por fin podía ver una cara familiar!.

\--¡Seto!. -- Dije el nombre del castaño y salí para saludar a mi amigo, en cuanto lo hice las dos personas restantes jadearon de sorpresa al ver a Yami entre mis brazos y los murmullos entre ellos comenzaron.

\-- Él tiene al bebé. -- Dijo el hombre.

\--Carajo, entonces si era cierto. --Dijo la castaña.  
  
Me dirigí a Seto, este me saludo de mano y acaricio la cabeza de Yami con gentileza.  
  
\--La junta empezará en cinco minutos, ¿quieres que te acompañe a dejar a Yami a la guardería?. -- Se ofreció.

\-- No, de hecho, quiero que se quede en la junta. -- Dije.  
  
Otro jadeo salió de los labios de aquellas dos personas, Seto me abrazo por el hombro y acepto a que Yami se quedara en la junta, mientras tanto Haku se limitaba vernos mientras nos aleja vamos, me di cuenta de su mirada, parecía estar...  
  
Mirando mi trasero...

\-- Haku. -- Lo llame, el salio de su estupor y me siguió hasta quedarse a mi lado.  
  
\-- Lo siento, me distraje. -- Me dijo.  
  
Inevitablemente solté una carcajada mientras nos adentrabamos a la oficina donde sería la junta.


	14. Aléjate

La reunió empezó en cuanto ingrese a la oficina. Seto me indicó que debía de sentarme a la cabeza de la mesa, pues yo sería quién hablaría por la compañía, por la gente de Atem, por sus proyectos y lo que vendría en el futuro, no podía darme el lujo de arruinarle.

— ¿Se le ofrece un té para relajarse?.—Haku me susurra ala par de oreja, me causa escalofríos tenerlo tan cerca, ¿cómo es que puede ser tan sigiloso?, no, no era momento de pensar en eso, debía de concentrarme en la junta y de no hacer ninguna tontería.

—No, de hecho te agradecería que te quedaras conmigo en la junta. —Le dije, de verdad estaba muy nervioso y al parecer tener a Haku cerca mío me daba cierta confienza, aparte de Seto.

— Claro. — Me brindó una ligera sonrisa y volvió a su posición.

Mire hacia abajo, a mis brazos.

— ¿Estas listo para hacer esto?. —

—¡Waa!. —

—Lo tomaré cómo un sí. —Acaricie la mejilla de Yami. — pues adelante. Que comience esto. — Dije y enseguida las dos personas que me había topado antes pasaron a la oficina y tal como dijo Haku, aquella morena se sentó a mí lado derecho, Kaiba a mi lado izquierdo y aquel señor de gran parecido a Atem se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa.

Y la junta comenzó.

Era curioso en la forma en la que él me veía mientras la junta avanzaba, realmente aquel hombre me hacía sentir cómo si fuera alguna especie de presa fácil. Sus ojos tan rojos analizaban cada parte de mi y hubo varias veces que ambos cruzamos miradas, el me sonrió en respuesta yo desvíe la mirada hacia otra parte, algo me decía que me alejara de él y le haré caso a mi instinto, me aléjate de él.

Mientras tanto, los demás solo daban sus ideas acerca de cómo la empresa de Kaiba y la de Mamá podrían hacer un colaboración de modelaje. Obviamente mi querido amigo estaba de acuerdo en colaborar pero las ideas que tenia la morena no le convencían demasiado. Q

— Yugi. —

—¿Uh?. — Mire sobre mi hombro Haku estaba recargado sobre mi hombro.

— Debes de interferir ahora. Da tu opinión sobre la colaboración con Seto y Mana. — Me susurro. Yo asentí. Él se alejó de inmediato.

— Pues yo creo... —De inmediato las miradas de Seto y Mana se plantaron en mi, sobre todo la del otro hombre que me prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía y a lo que hacía. Incomodo a decir verdad, pero bueno, debía de seguir. — Que la colaboración entre ustedes dos sería magnífica, de verdad Seto. — Me dirigí al castaño. —Valdría la pena el riesgo. —

—¿Tu crees?. — Me cuestionó Seto. Asentí. — ¡Pero ella quiere hacer una pasarela en Egipto!. —

—¡Sería revolucionario! —Dijo Mana. —La cultura Egipcia sería tendencia, es el tema nuevo para este verano. —

—No me opongo. —Dijo Seto. —Pero tu quieres que solamente lo financie yo. Y conociéndote, vas a salirte del presupuesto acordado, siempre lo haces. —

— Pues no necesariamente debes ser tu solo Seto. — Interferí de nuevo antes de que ellos volvieran a discutir. Ambos me vieron con curiosidad e intriga. — Sí puedo ayudar lo haré. —Dije. — Además me atrae la cultura egipcia y que la señorita Mana haga una pasarela mostrando sus diseños basados en el antiguo egipcio para este verano, me parece algo atractivo en lo que la empresa Halackti pueda invertir. —

Cuándo acabe de hablar la sala se quedó quieta.

¿Había dicho algo malo?.

— Me parece una excelente idea. —

Por fin y después de algunas horas, podía escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que me miraba tanto.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino despacio hacia donde estaba yo.

—Hasta ahí. — Haku de inmediato le cortó el paso, me quedé extrañado. Aquel hombre solo levantó sus manos en son de paz y retrocedió.

— Quisiera invertir también el proyecto de Mamá y de paso. —Los ojos centellantes de aquel hombre se incrustado en mi. — Hacer una colaboración con el nuevo presidente de la empresa. —

—¿Colaboración?. — Pregunte sin entender bajamente, pero al parecer aquel hombre me escucho, empujó a un lado a Haku y se acercó a mi tomando mi mano. Seto de inmediato se levantó en cuanto el hombre beso mis nudillos.

— Sí, una gentil colaboración con usted. —Me guiño el ojo, retrocedi en ese instante y le quite mi mano, el se encorvo y Haku volvió a quitarmelo de encima. — Puedes proponer cualquier proyecto, puede ser un proyecto que sirva de ti mismo o de la misma empresa y yo con gusto lo finaciare para ti. —

¿Qué? ¿Hablaba enserio?

— Dejemos la junta para otro día. — Dijo Kaiba seriamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. — Le siguió Mana.

—¿Por qué la prisa determinar esto?. —Preguntó aquel hombre. — ¿No estabamos discutiendo nuestras colaboraciones?. —

— Es hora de irnos. — Dijo Haku agarrándome de la cintura.

— No creo que tengas permiso de agarrar así al esposo de mi hijo. —Dijo aquel hombre.

—Sí es necesario, lo haré. —Contrataco Haku.

—Eso va encontrá de las reglas que te enseñaron. — Prosiguió

— No eres mi jefe. Así que no tienes derecho de hablarme o de lo que pueda hacer. Así que qué cierra la boca. —

— Esa no es la manera de dirigirte así a tus mayores, ni a tu jefe o tu padre. —

Haku gruño, vi que sus manos se volvieron puños y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Estaba resistiendo las ganas de golpear aquel hombre.

— Haku. — Lo nombre, tomé su mano, este de inmediato me miro con preocupación, aún que rápidamente quito esa cara y volteo a ver al hombre.

— Tienes razón, no es la manera de hablarle a sí a mi jefe, pero ¿sabes qué?, el me permitió ejercer mi trabajo cómo yo usualmente trabajo, así que, aún que seas mi padre, voy apartirte la cara si te sigues sobrepasándote con el esposo de mi hermano. —

En ese instante Haku me cargo y me sacó de la oficina para ir hasta la cabina del elevador, ahí me bajo, apretó el botón del piso principal y rápidamente golpeó la pared de la cabina, lo que hizo que retorciera

. — Mierda. —Dijo bajamente.

—¿Estas bien?. — Pregunté con duda, al verlo pude notar rabia en sus ojos, su puño estaba herido, esperaba que no se haya fracturado nada. Pero el solo oculto su mano lastimada detrás de su espalda.

— Lamento que viera y escuchara eso. Se supone que no debía de enterarse de esta forma. — Se disculpo, pero yo negué, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

Tener problemas familiares era normal.

— Supongo no sería trabajo, sin ningún trama familiar, ¿verdad?. — Él en respuesta me sonrió comprensivamente. — Entonces... — Proseguí. — Con que eres hermano de Atem. — Haku se encogido de hombros. — ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto?, quiero decir, conozco a Atem, a su mamá, ahora a tu padre, pero... —

— Pero no conoce al resto de la familia. — Me vio con dolor en sus ojos. — Solo sabes una parte de la tragedia de la familia Halackti Sennen. —

¿Qué?.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. —Le Pregunté.

Las puertas de la cabina se abrieron y salimos.

— Lo que quiero decir, Yugi, es que te alejes de ese hombre. — Me tomo de los hombros. — Aléjate de Sekemeth Sennen. —


	15. Eres Parte De Mi Vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/PRKutxomoMc

_"No conoces la tragedia de la familia Halackti Sennen"_   
  
_"Soy hermano de Atem"_

_"Somos trillizos"_

_"Nuestras madres no querían que nos conocieramos"_

_"Aléjate de Sekemeth Sennen."_

Las palabras de Haku me tenían en un limbo lleno de preguntas. ¿Cómo se supone que debo de lidiar con todo esto?, se podría decir que yo era el nuevo miembro, (infiltrado), de la famosa familia Halackti Sennen y siendo ahora parte de esa familia, debía de conocerlos y darne a conocer, sobre todo con la madre, aún que fue una vez mi amiga y algo más... Es probable que ella no sepa nada de lo que está pasando conmigo, con su hijo y su nieto. Y tal vez no sólo ella, si no el resto de la familia.

Haku dijo que tenían otro hermano, al cuál debía de conocer lo más pronto posible o no conocerlo, pero él estaba seguro que sí no me daba a conocer con él es probable que el venga a conocerme, pues era un desconocido total para él y su familia, aún qué... No lo sé, siento que no estoy preparado para estas situaciones tan pesadas.

Han pasado solo un par de días, he sobrellevado mi nueva vida como puedo, gracias a Dios, las cosas con la empresa y la escuela van bien, he estado cansado, pero solo un poco, eso no me impide pasar tiempo con Yami; cada que puedo juego con él, le alimento correctamente y lo llevo al doctor a sus citas; pues me enterado de su situación cardíaca que tiene, su corazón está malo, no es crónica por lo que me dicen los doctores, pero a la larga, cuando llegue en esa fase, necesitaré tomar una decisión precisa, se me han presentado opciones:

*Dejar con los doctores operen e intentar salvarle la vida. Si dije intentar, porqué sabiéndolo bien, en cada operación hay riesgos, todo puede pasar en una fracción de segundo.  
  
* O dejar que Yami siga con su corazón aún que eso signifique se desarrolle con dolor.

Y se que decisión tomar.

Pero para ese momento en que tome esa decisión, espero tener a Atem de mi parte. A mi amigo que una vez me insistió vertirme de chica solo para hacerle una broma a Seto.  
  
Pero si no es así, no tengo más opción que sepultarlo junto con mi pasado.

Aún que deba de faltar a la escuela o a la empresa o cual quier otro lugar. No descuidare a Yami, no dejaré que él muera.

Quiero que el viva... Quiero que conozca el mundo... Quiero verlo crecer; quiero ser yo quien lo vea caminar por primera vez, quiero escuchar cuando diga su primera palabra, cuando ver cuando vaya por primera vez al jardín de niños, quiero que me presente a sus primeros amigos, quiero ver cuando vaya a la primaria, a la secundaria, preparatoria y la universidad. Quiero que me cuente sus problemas de niño, adolescente y de adulto; quiero que me presente algún día a quien seria su pareja...

Yo... De verdad quiero ver a Yami vivir.  
  
Y verlo morir a tan prematuramente, sería algo cruel...

— ¿Estas bien?. —

Me limpie las lágrimas mientras mis labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora te preocupa cómo estoy?. —  
  
Atem pone sus ojos en blanco mientras se cruza de brazos.

— La verdad no me interesa, pero cómo estoy aburrido... — Hizo una pausa. — Eres mi único entretenimiento aquí. —

— Solo han pasado 6 días desde que estás en el hospital. — Respondí.  
  
—Lo dices tan fácilmente, tu no eres el que está amarrado a la camilla. —

Obviamente que está atado de pies y manos en la camilla por órdenes del doctor, Atem desde que entró al hospital ha sido un paciente violento, más de una vez se abrió las heridas de sus muñecas, por lo que lo tiene que estar así el tiempo necesario para que sus heridas sanen.

—Si no hubieras cometido esa estupidez de volverte abrir las heridas, estarías ahora en... —  
  
—En casa, comiendo galletas y viendo la TV. — Me interrumpió.

— De hecho estarías en un centro psiquiátrico recibiendo ayuda. —

—Ni loco. — Me dijo jactándose. — ¿Crees que estoy demente?. —  
  
— Y de remate. — Proseguí.

— Pues no es así. — Me contradijo. — Te juro que en cuanto salga de aquí, lo primero que haré es deshacerme de ti. De todos. —

—¿Me estas amenazando?. —

— Tomalo cómo quieras, c-a-r-i-ñ-o. —Atem era un pesado cuando pronunciaba esa palabra tan lentamente que me hacía doler la cabeza, esa palabra tan odiosa solo me recordaba la enorme estupidez de casarme con él.  
  
Atem sonrió burlón.

Pero está bien, dos podían jugar a esto. Ya me canse de tratar con un chico tan inmaduro como él.

— Pues si es así mi amor. — Sus labios dejaron de curvarse al escucharme. —Déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo. Si dices vengarte de mi e iniciar una guerra entre los dos. — Me acercaba más y más a él hasta que lo tomó del cuello de la camisa de la vata. — El que va terminar perdiendo eres tu. Así que te lo diré una sola vez, o te calmas o te juro por mi vida que te dejaré aquí solo, me encargaré de que jamás salgas del centro psiquiátrico, te vas a quedar ahí hasta que se te pudra el cerebro y le diré a tu familia y si es necesario al mundo entero de la persona que una vez fue Atem Halackti Sennen. Así que te doy a elegir, bebé; Déjate curar las heridas de la muñecas, mejorate y comportarte porque ya no eres un niño de 8 años que está respaldado por mamá y papá, ya eres un adulto, así que actúa como uno. O te doy la otra opción que es más sencilla de ejecutar; le llamo a tu madre, le cuanto lo que pasó y que ella misma se encargue de meterte directito a la cárcel por abandono de un menor.—

Atem se me quedó viendo estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, vaya que la empresa me ha hecho tener un carácter más fuerte, pues al negociar con las personas que demuestran ser más expertos en el campo debías de estar a la altura de ellos.  
  
— ¿Cómo quieres jugar a esto, mi amor?. — Pregunté viéndole directamente a los ojos. — ¿Eliges el punta A o el punto B?. —

Me aleje de él cuanto escuche la puerta ser abierta, era la enfermera Román, quien atendia el caso de Atem y la que se había quejado conmigo por la actitud del Egipcio.  
  
— Necesito limpiar las heridas, ¿puedo pasar? — Pregunto tímidamente.

Mire nuevamente a Atem, este chasqueo la lengua molesto.

— Me quedaré quieto. Me comportare y sanare.— Me dijo.  
  
— Bien dicho. — Le felicité, luego tome mis cosas que había traído para realizar mi tarea y revisar algunas hojas de la empresa; ya había acabado, lo único que me faltaba era pasar a la sala de pediatría. — Tengo que irme. —

— Cómo sea. —Me contestó toscamente. Luego salí de su habitación para encontrarme con Haku y Yami.  
  
— Ven aquí, pequeño. — Cargue a mi osito, pues venía vestido igual que un oso café, le beso la frente y lo arrulle.

—¿Cómo sigue?. —

— Igual que siempre. —Conteste mientras avazabamos hacia la sala de pediatría. — Insoportable. Inestable. Espero y mis palabras hayan funcionado de algo. —  
  
Tenía esperanza en ello, por lo que sabía de Atem, es que era todo un terco.

— Las amenazas no se si tengan algún efecto. — Me dijo Haku.

—¿Escuchaste?. —

—Cada palabra. Pero descuida, no lo reportare, hiciste lo correcto. —  
  
—Lo que hago por amor. — Dije a manera de juego, Haku me vio en silencio mientras entrábamos a la sala de pediatría donde ya nos esperaba el doctor de Yami.

—Buenos días. — Nos saludo el doctor.

—Buenos días. — Respondimos de vuelta Haku y yo.  
  
—¿Están listo para la revisión de hoy?. — Nos volvió a preguntar, yo mire a Yami con temor.

_“Solo es una revisión. Todo estará bien"._

— Sí. Por favor proceda. — Accedí, una enfermera llegó con una pequeña camilla, lo acostó ahí y luego procedió a llevárselo.

Cada vez que pasaba eso, sentía como si mi corazón se saliera de su lugar por algún tiempo, mis manos comenzaban a templar y mi mente se llenaba de ruegos al cielo por que mi bebé estuviera bien y que le diera más tiempo a vivir.  
  
Haku me detuvo en cuanto di por inercia algunos pasos hacia adelante.

— Vuelvo en un par de horas. Por favor esperen aquí. —

El doctor se marchó, Haku me obligó a sentarme durante dos horas en las que podía sentir la ansiedad carcomiendome por completo. Haku por parte, sólo me veía, esperando a que me tranquilizara, y aún que no lo dijera podía ver que también estaba preocupado por Yami.  
  
—Se tardan mucho. — Solté sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Descuida, están en manos de los expertos. Verás que estará bien. — Tomó mi mano y la apretó levemente. — Los resultados serán normales. 

—¿Pero y si no es así?, ¿qué pasa si se presenta un problema?, ¿recuerdas su última cita?, casi le da un paro cardíaco a mi niño y si no fuera por los médicos Yami no estaría aquí. Dios... —  
  
—Oye. — Me levantó la mirada. — No te pongas así. Se que esto te asusta y a mí también, pero lo único que podemos hacer por él es rezar para que todo salga bien, ¿de acuerdo?. —

Asentí y limpie mis lágrimas nuevamente, esto era aterrador, esperar por los resultado de tu hijo por saber si su corazón está bien o está mal.  
  
—Familiares del paciente Yami Halackti Muto. —

De inmediato me levante en cuanto vi al doctor.

— Aquí estoy. ¿Cómo está? ¿Esta bien?, ¿los resultados salieron bien?. —Estaba ansioso, cada cita que tenía con el doctor pediátrico era una tortura para mi.

El me sonrió, supe entonces que Yami estaba bien. Odiaba alterarme así, pero era inevitable, Yami era parte de mi vida.  
  
— Esta bien. — Dijo por fin el doctor, la enfermera apareció junto con mi hijo, de inmediato y sin perder tiempo cargue a Yami. — Su próxima cita es para dentro de 8 días a las 7:00 de la mañana, traiganlo puntal por favor, los estaremos esperando aquí. —

Asentí y di las gracias.  
  
— Es un alivio saber que estas bien, pequeño. — Bese la frente de Yami mientras esté me sonreía. — Vayamos a casa, ¿sí?. —

Pero aunque todo estuviera bien ahora, pronto se vendrían tiempos realmente malos para mi y para Yami.


	16. "Esposa"

— Estoy tan cansado y hambriento —  
  
Por fin y después de 10 horas de estar afuera ocupándome del trabajo y de Atem por fin llegábamos a casa.

Fue un día agotador para los tres, sobre todo para Yami quién desde hace un par de horas venía bostezando y no era el único, pues mientras estaba veníamos en la camioneta, yo también venía cabeceando en la parte del copiloto mientras Haku venía conduciendo, insistiendo en que debería de dormir un poco, pues se me notaba que debería de dormir tan siquiera un día entero, pero eso sería imposible mientras tendría tareas que hacer.

Y yo era muy comprometido con mi actual trabajo. Con mi vida de custodiar a mi hijo. Y con mi nueva vida de “casado”.

— Al menos tu deberías de dormir de una vez mi pequeño. — Acuesto a Yami en mi cama, acomodando las almohadas a su alrededor para que no rodará y cayera, ya hace unos días que el bebé dormía conmigo, pues la cama se sentía tan sola, más en las noches que por el día, pero sentía una soledad que me abrumaba durante las noches, que no podía soportarlo y prefería salirme de esa habitación e ir a la de Yami para dormir en la silla mecedora abrazando a un peluche que me servía como almohada.

Muchas veces Haku me ha preguntado que si estaba bien y le he contado que sí, pero él parece leerme cómo un libro abierto y siempre que digo un _“Estoy bien"_ o _“no pasa nada”_ , Haku me tomaba de los hombros, me veía directamente a los ojos y me decía directamente que no le mentiera para nada que podía confiar en él y decirle todas mis preocupaciones, él ya vería después cómo podía ayudarme u apoyarme; pero él me pedía de todo corazón que no le mintiera.

Después de todo, él no era cómo Atem.  
  
 _“No soy tu enemigo. Ni planeo ser tu amigo. Soy un aliado, tú aliado; así qué por favor, permíteme cuidarte cómo corresponde.”_  
  
— ¿Por fin duerme?. —Me pregunta el pelí-negro mientras se coloca detrás de mi y me quita el abrigo que traigo para después colgarlo en el perchero.

— Sí. Yami por fin descansa, fue un día muy largo para él. — Me dirijo hacia la cocina, me remango las mangas de mi camisa, me pongo un delantal y saco algunas carnes para freír y unas papas junto con un cuchillo.  
  
— ¿Y tú?, ¿no deberías de descansar adecuadamente?. —Me pregunta, toma asiento enfrente de la barra donde estoy cortando las papas.

Enciendo la estufa, un sarten, le pongo un poco de aceite y en lo que calienta me vuelvo a ver a Haku.  
  
—¿Quieres soda, agua o una cerveza para acompañar la cena?. — Me dirijo de nuevo al refrigerador para sacar algo de beber, pero no escucho la respuesta de Haku, me volteo a verlo y este me ve un poco sonrojado. —¿Qué tienes?, ¿por qué me ves de esa forma?. —

Me refería a la forma tan graciosa que me veía, tenía sus ojos iluminados junto con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—Una cerveza. — Me dijo. Yo asentí, saque una soda para mi y una cerveza para él.  
  
—¿Te importa si las abres?, tengo que freír la carne y las papas. —

Tomé los alimentos y los comencé a freír juntos, la carne y las papas convinaron sus sabores y pronto la cocina se llenó de un rico aroma.  
  
—No sabía que cocinabas. — Me dijo de repente. — ¿Te gusta?. —

—Tomé un curso de verano. Puede que no sea un profesional, pero se defenderme. — Tape la comida con una tapa para que terminará de cocinarse y me volví a dirigirme a él notando que no había bebido de su cerveza, ni siquiera la había abierto, solo mi soda.

—¿No bebes?. — Le pregunté.  
  
—Solo un poco. Conozco mis límites. —Me dijo.  
  
—¿Y entonces?. — Le miró confundido.

— Es qué yo no bebo si no estoy con las personas correctas. —Me contestó de vuelta. Agache la mirada, creo que se refería a que yo no era de fiar, sin embargo. Escuché a Haku reír suavemente, levante la mirada. — Tú Yugi, eres una de ellas... Pero no quisiera pasar solo la noche bebiendo contigo así. — Me dijo. —A mi me encantaría disfrutar de tu compañía, de beber alcohol mientras disfruto de tu comida. —Me tomo de las manos y su sonrisa se alargó un poco más mientras sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas. **—'aelam limadha aikhtar 'akhi lika. 'ant mumayaz lilghayat , bisarf alnazar ean allatif.** — Me dijo.  
  
 _(“Ya se porqué mi hermano te eligió. Eres muy especial, aparte de lindo.”)_

—¿Qué?. —No le había entendido nada, estaba hablando otro idioma.

—Qué se te está quemando tu comida. —Me contestó.  
  
Yo me separe de inmediato de él y fui a ver la comida.  
  
Unos 10 minutos después ya estábamos cenando y bebiendo juntos.  
  
— Lamento que se sobrepasará de cocción. — Me disculpe.

—No, nada de que disculparse. Esta bueno. — Me dijo mientras terminaba su último bocado y bebía el resto de su cerveza. —Gracias por la comida, my boss. —  
  
—¿Sabes hablar diferentes idiomas? —Le pregunté curioso.  
  
—Sí, de niño me gustaba mucho el aprender idiomas. —Me contó.

—¿Y que tipo de idiomas hablas?. —Le pregunté mientras terminaba de cenar y de beber mi soda.  
  
— Un poco de todo. —Me dijo.  
  
Iba a preguntarle más cosas acerca de él, parecía que con la cerveza y la cena se había relajado, pero el sonido de su teléfono me interrumpió.

Haku se disculpó conmigo, se paro y fue hasta el balcón a atender una llamada mientras yo recogía los platos y hecha a ambas latas directo a la basura. Limpie la mesa y la cocina, eche un vistazo a Haku y este seguía hablando por teléfono, parecía molesto.

Yo mientras tanto aproveche para cambiarme a una pijama.  
  
Luego salí a la sala para saber que estaba pasando con Haku.  
  
Él estaba sentado en el sofá con un semblante serio. El más serio que hasta ahora he podido apreciar.

— ¿Estas bien?. — Me atreví a preguntarle mientras me le acercaba.  
  
— De hecho no. — Me respondió.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?. —  
  
—Pasa, que toda la familia se ha enterado de ti. Y ahora mañana mismo quieren conocerte y hacerte miembro oficial de la familia Halackti Sennen. —

No sabía que pensar. Ni cómo reaccionar, sólo podía pensar en una cosa y ese era en que si podía presentarme ante esa familia cómo un amigo o cómo un enemigo.  
  
— Mañana te llevaré con ellos.— Prosiguió Haku, yo negaba varias veces. — No te asustes. Esto es... —

—¡Es cómo ponerse la soga al cuello!. —Dije— No puedo. No lo haré. Si ellos se enteran de lo que he hecho me van a matar. —  
  
—No harán eso. —Dijo Haku. —Es más... —Me extendió su celular. —Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo justo ahora. —  
  
Dios mío.

Mire el móvil con temor, como si se tratara de un arma letal.  
  
Con duda y algo de miedo acepte el teléfono y conteste.  
  
—¿Hola?.—  
  
—Con que tu eres la famosa "esposa" de Atem. — Su voz sonaba tan parecida a la de Atem, incluso sentí que estaba hablando con él mismo Atem, solo que había algunos detalles en su voz; era un poco más profunda.

Yo me quedé sin voz, no podía ni afirmar ni negar, sólo me quedaba escuchar.  
  
— Un gusto, soy Timaeus, el hermano mayor de Atem y de Haku. Y tío de mis sobrino Yami, el niño al que cuidas. —  
  
— Pues yo soy... —

—Se quién eres. —Me interrumpió. — Y déjame decirte, que una puta no se hará cargo de mi sobrino. —

Me quede con la boca abierta y una enorme ira se instaló de inmediato en mi.  
  
A pesar de ser hermano de Atem, no cabe duda que es un maldito.  
  
—Y además... —

—Cierra la boca. —Le interrumpí de inmediato. Le hice señas a Haku de que me dejara solo y él lo hizo. — Se que la familia que tienes es respetada y privilegiada, pero óyeme bien. No dejo que nada ni nadie me hable de esa manera. Porqué mire usted "cuñado", mi hijo está bien. Esta en buenas manos y si usted está amenazando con quitarme a mi hijo, puede irse directo a la mierda, pues si usted quiere pelear la custodia de mi hijo, no voy a dejar que gane. Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. Buenas noches. —

Colgué esa llamada de inmediato, Haku en ese instante apareció, le di su teléfono.

—¿Y entonces?. —Me preguntó.  
  
— Iremos mañana a conocer a la familia. —Dije serio y directo. — Ya me dieron muchas ganas de conocer a su hermano mayor. —  
  
Con esas palabras, me retire a mi habitación.


	17. Soy La "Esposa".

Una vez mi abuelo me dijo:

_“Mantén cerca a tus enemigos. Tan cerca, qué algunas veces, puedas volverlos aliados tuyos. No digo que te vuelvas su amigo; eso sería imposible... Pero si sientes que el pueda ayudarte en algo. No lo dudes y proponerle un trato que solo los dos, puedan cumplir al pie de la letra.”_

Ya veo por donde iba...  
  
Querría que yo tuviera un plan B si por algo no funcionaba el plan A.  
  
Bien, aplicaré esa enseñanza en esta visita familiar, pues la mayoría de la familia de Atem no me conoce, para ellos, yo soy el enemigo y para otros soy un amigo.

Pero en estas circunstancias, ellos para mi, no sabía lo que eran...  
  
Pues uno de ellos quería quitarme a Yami.  
  
Él es un enemigo.  
  
Haku por otra parte, estaba de mi lado.

Él cómo dijo anteriormente, es mi aliado y estará ahí para protegerme.  
  
Atem...  
  
Por ahora era mi enemigo también, pero también una víctima.  
  
La madre de Atem, Isis, antes era mi amiga, no se la verdad si aun lo siga siendo.

El padre de los tres hermanos, no sabía lo que era para mí...  
  
Y él resto de la familia era desconocido.

Mire a un lado mío, Yami esta recostado en un sillita mientras tiene su chupete en su pequeña boca, mira hacia afuera. Por otro lado está Haku conduciendo directo a la residencia de su familia, un par de veces me ha visto por el retrovisor, me ha preguntado miles de veces si estoy y le he contestado que lo estoy y que estoy preparado para ver a su familia.

El viaje ha durado cerca de una hora, la camioneta entra hacia una zona donde ya se pueden ver un vecindario de alta clase.  
  
Suspiro pesadamente.  
  
—Ya casi llegamos. — Me avisa Haku cuando salimos de la zona para ricachones y ahora hay solo un camino en vuelto en hojas de otoño y rodeado por pinos.

Me levanto un poco de mi asiento y me acerco a Haku.  
  
— Creí que vivían en una zona de alta clase. — Me atreví a decir.

—Ellos son un poco más reservados en ese aspecto. Ellos están más conectados con la madre naturaleza. —Me explica, luego la camioneta aparca en lo que parecía ser un puerto de barcas y pequeños botes y lanchas. Haku se baja, va hacia mi puerra y me la abre, entiendo el mensaje y me bajo junto con Yami.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué estamos haciendo frente al gran lago de Domino?. —  
  
Haku pronto me señala hacia el puerto hay una lancha que nos espera y que esta preparada para recibirnos.  
  
—¿Sabes nadar?. — Me pregunta el pelí-negro.  
  
—No... ¿Por qué?. —

10 minutos después.

—¡Creí que tu familia vivía en la ciudad, no atravesando el lago!. — Grite mientras íbamos en la lancha conducida por quien parecía ser el empleado de la familia, Haku venía cargando a Yami y yo venía aferrado a el, no quería caerme, no se nadar. Pero el seguramente sí, pues cada vez que la lancha aceleraba yo soltaba un pequeño grito de la impresión, Haku solo se reía de mi al igual que Yami.

Pará cuando llegamos a tierra firme, me baje con las piernas temblando.  
  
Jamás había viajado así.

— ¿Todo bien?. —Me pregunta una vez más cuando me ve que estoy casi cayendome por el temblor en mis piernas.  
  
— Solo lleguemos con tu familia. — Dije tratando de estabilizarme mientras caminábamos, ahora dirigidos hacia un carruaje.

—¿No te dan miedo los caballos o sí?. —  
  
—Gracioso. — Respondí mientras me subí al carruaje. El tomo las riendas de los caballos mientras me daba a Yami.  
  
De nuevo comenzó un viaje, esperaba que no se pusiera turbio como el de la lancha.

— Ya veo porqué dices que tu familia está más en contacto con la naturaleza. — Le dije viendo a mi alrededor. — Hay muchos árboles, el aire fresco se siente bien en la cara, no hay sonidos de la ciudad aquí más que el galopar de los caballos y el sonido del viento. — Prosegui. —Es tranquilo... Me gusta. — Sonreí.  
  
—Algún día, tú tendrás un lugar así para vivir. — Me dijo Haku. Yo lo voltee a ver.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?. No tengo nada que ofrecer. —  
  
—Créeme que es todo lo contrario. —Me dijo. — Solo sé que tendrás un lugar así. — Me aseguro.  
  
— No se cómo lo haces. —  
  
—¿El qué?. —Me preguntó.

—Esto... Ser positivo, siempre veo que le encuentras lo gracioso a una situación pésima. — Apoyo mi mano en su hombro. — ¿De dónde sacas tanto positivismo?. —

Él me sonríe.  
  
— De ti. — Me contestó.  
  
Parpadee confundido, ¿cómo qué de mí?  
  
— ¿A qué te...?. —

—¡Ya están aquí!. — Un grito hizo que me sobre saltará, el carruaje paro frente a una mansión y una chica de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello rubio.  
  
Haku se bajó y la chica de cabello rubio corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.  
  
—¡Te extrañe mucho!. — Le dijo la chica, yo bajaba del carruaje junto con Yami.

— Estoy en casa. — Le respondió Haku. Después me miró a mí. — Ellas es Rebeca, mi hermana menor. —  
  
¿Una hermana más?.  
  
La rubia se me acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya. —Dijo, luego vio a Hakum—Te vas por casi dos años y nos traes a un nuevo miembro... O mejor dicho ¡a dos miembros nuevos de la familia!. — Ella se acercó hasta Yami. — Mira nada más, salió a ti. —Me dijo. —¿Cómo se llama?. — Me preguntó.

—Su nombre es Yami. —Contestó Haku.  
  
—¿Yami?. —Preguntó, parecía confundida. —¿Cómo el hijo de...?. —  
  
—¡Al fin llegan!.—

Une mujer de cabellera negra y ojos azules apareció por la puerta principal, la rubia se volteo y le indicó que se acercara a conocernos, aferre a Yami más a mí, este en reacción oculto su rostro en mi pecho.  
  
—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira! Haku atraído a su pareja y a su hijo, ¿no están bonitos?. —  
  
Espera... ¿Qué?.

—No, se equivocan yo... — Trate de corregir el mal entendido, pero prontamente dos personas más salieron de la casa, era...  
  
—¿Yugi?. —  
  
—¿Isis?. —  
  
¡Era ella!, cielos, seguía tan hermosa desde la última vez que la vi.

La mujer de cabellera negra, piel morena y ojos oscuros como la noche, bajó a recibirme en un fuerte abrazo.

—Mirate nada más, ¡haz crecido!. — Me dijo mientras se separaba de mi. —Oh, te has puesto más hermoso que nunca. —Me susurro bajamente haciéndome sonrojar.  
  
—Y tú mucho más linda. —Le comenté en el mismo tono. Ella se sonrojo un poco, sonrió y después se alejó.  
  
—No digas ese tipo de cosas, la edad me ha hecho... —

—Mucho más hermosa. — Dije sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella se encoge de hombros, él sonrojo aumenta en sus mejillas y yo me siento tan feliz de verla de nuevo.  
  
— Ya veo que has venido. —  
  
Una voz gruesa interrumpe nuestro reencuentro entre Isis y yo, miró sobre su hombro y veo que es el padre de Atem.

— Te esperaba. —Me dijo.

Isis por su parte se giro a verlo.  
  
— Quisite decir, que lo hemos estado esperando. — Dijo la mujer con rabia contenida por otro lado Sekemeth levantó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.  
  
Volvió a girarse hacia a mí.

—Por favor no le hagas caso. —Me dijo Isis.  
  
— No se preocupe, no lo haré. — Le conteste de vuelta.  
  
—Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿vienes con Haku?, ¿eres su pareja?. — Un poco de desilusión se instaló en sus ojos, aun que su sonrisa aun seguía en sus labios.

Ella piensa que yo salgo con Haku, cuándo no es así. Además, se nota que no estaba enterada de mi llegada como el resto, excepto por Sekemeth.  
  
— Ustedes me pidieron venir aquí para que puedieran conocerme. — Conteste confundido.  
  
Ella negó.

—No, no estaba enterada de eso. Solo estaba enterada de que, ya sabes, Amelia vendría. — Hizo una mueca de total disgusto. —" Mi querida" nuera. — Dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
Creo que ya se para dónde va esto.  
  
Ellos me estaban confundiendo con Amelia y se lo tenía que decir a Isis.  
  
—Isis creo que me están confundiendo con... —

— ¿Y entonces? ¿al fin llegó?. —  
  
Antes de que pudiera proseguir, reconocí al instante esa voz que tanto se parecía a Atem.  
  
—No, aún no llega. —Dijo la rubia.

— Esa mujer es impuntual. — Dijo aquel chico que apareció en la puerta principal, me impresione por el parecido entre Atem y él, su cabello era idéntico al de Atem, solo que sus mechones eran de un color plateado y en sus puntas había un tono verde agua, sus ojos eran como esmeraldas brillantes, su piel era blanca y parecía ser que era muy serio todo el tiempo.

Es él, él fue quien me llamó anoche y él que me cito aquí.  
  
—Creí que traerias a esa puta, Haku. —Se dirigió a mí guardaespaldas con voz endurecida y fría.  
  
—Entonces fuiste tú quien orquesto esto. — Haku se dirige hacia el de ojos esmeraldas.  
  
— Si te decía que yo quería conocerla, te ibas a negar rotundamente. Por eso, organice todo esto. — Dijo. Haku gruñó y el albino me miró a mí. —¿trajiste a tu pareja también?. —

¿Eh?  
  
—¿Qué demonios?. — Cuestionó Haku. —¡Por supuesto qué...! –  
  
—Y aparte tuviste a un bebé, con él. Joder, te pareces tanto a Atem, veo que seguiste su ejemplo. — Sus palabras podían escucharse con desprecio y asco. Yo por mi parte no podía dejar que le hablara así a Haku, a mi, a mi hijo o cualquiera...

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.  
  
Definitivamente lo iba a poner en su lugar.  
  
—Por favor, sostenlo un momento. —Sin dudarlo le di a Isis a Yami y fui directo hacia aquel hermano de Atem y Haku.

—Oye tú.— Lo tomé de su hombro y en cuanto me dio la cara, le di un puñetazo que lo mando de nalgas hacia el suelo, el oji-verde me voy muy impresionado mientras se sostenía su mejilla. — ¿Quién demonios te crees para dirigirte así a Haku, a Atem, a mi y a mi propio hijo?. —  
  
— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo te atreves hacerme esto? — Me cuestiono dispuesto a levantarse, pero lo detuve, le coloque mi pie en su pecho.

— Ya deberías de saberlo, puesto que tu me llamaste anoche para citarme aqui, “Cuñado”. — Al decir esas palabras, un jadeo salió de entre sus labios como el resto de los demás. —¿O es que ya no reconoces la voz de la "puta" a quien llamaste?. —  
  
—Imposible, Atem estaba casado con... —  
  
—Sí, estuvo casado con Amelia. —Le interrumpí. — Y a ella puedes dirigirte como se te plazca, pero a mí, me respetas, ¿estamos?. —

El asintió varias veces.  
  
Pará ser sinceros no me gustaba usar la violencia, pero no me quedaba de otra si no tenía opción.  
  
— Mira, yo quiero llevar la fiesta en paz. —Le brinde mi mano justo cuando quite mi pie de su pecho, él sin dudar aceptó mi mano y lo ayude a pararse 

— Tú fuiste quien me contestó de esa manera tan "peculiar", ayer en la noche. — Me dijo.  
  
—No tenía de otra, me estabas ofendiendo y yo pues, tuve que responder a mi manera. — Me defendí, el pareció agachar la mirada un tanto arrepentido, aún que supo disimularlo para los demás.  
  
Levante mi mano hacia él.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yugi y soy “la Esposa” de Atem. —En comille la palabra para ser énfasis de que yo no era mujer y no era la que él albino esperaba. — Y más importante soy “la madre" de Yami. —Dije en voz alta para que me oyeran los demás. Tomé la mano del oji-verde y la apreté en un saludo un poco brusco, lo cual provocó una pequeña mueca de dolor en su mano.

Estaba seguro que todas las miradas estaban encima mío. Sobre todo la de Isis que me veía realmente estupefacta.  
  
Lo siento, mi amor, pero aún que hayamos tenido algo que ver en el pasado, en el presente ya no será posible, ni siquiera en un futuro... Isis, perdóname soy un chico tan tonto. No se lo que hago.


	18. Cena Familiar.

Después de haber declarado mi posición en la familia de Atem, habíamos llegado, hasta ahora a la cena familiar, el lugar se mantenía en silencio todo el tiempo, nadie decía nada y eso me incomodaba demasiado, aún que admito que empate es culpa mía por mantener así el ambiente, pues después de que me enfrente a Timaeus los familiares de mi "querido" esposo no querían hablarme, ni siquiera Haku.

Lo único que tenía para reconfortarme era tener a Yami cerca de mi.  
  
— Y entonces. — Habló por fin Sekemeth atrayendo la atención de todos mientras sonreía hacia mí dirección, sus ojos profundos y rojos sólo se fijaron en mi, podía notar que me veía como si fuera una adquisición de mucho dinero. — ¿Cómo está Atem?, ¿mi hijo está siendo bueno contigo?, odiaría saber que uno de mis hijos este despreciando tan bello y encantador joven. — Me dijo.

— Pues el está bien. — Respondí mientras miraba mi plato, estaba medio vacío debido a los alimentos que había ingerido.  
  
— ¿Sólo eso?, ¿no, nos vas a contar detalles de la boda?, supe que se casaron. — Prosiguió y en ese momento el par de ojos de cada integran se incrustar in en mi, sobre todo uno de color esmeralda.

— ¿La boda?. — Pregunté en un susurro un poco indeciso, no sabía si soltar todo lo que me había pasado con él o mentirles y hacerles creer que yo era muy feliz con él.  
  
—Así es, la boda. — Puntualizó Sekemeth, está vez colocó su barbilla en sus manos.  
  
— Yo... No sabía que te habías casado, Yugi. — Isis me ve interrogante y sorprendida. — Y no sabía que había sido con Atem. Creí que tu y él... —

—Hemos resultó algunos inconvenientes. — La interrumpí.  
  
—¿Inconvenientes?.— Por fin el chico de ojos esmeraldas habló. Su semblante se volvió a endurecer y yo me volví a poner a la defensiva. —¿Qué inconvenientes?. —

— Antes de que yo me casara con él, tuvimos un “reconcilio”. — Eso se podría interpretar mal, pero ya había hablado y no diría de más.  
  
Haku sólo comenzó a toser por mis palabras, luego soltó un pequeña y ligera risa mientras yo me sonrojada, él sabía que esa interpretación se podía tomar de dos maneras.

— Oh, vaya... — Dijo Timaeus desviando su mirada y con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas como el resto.  
  
Dios mío, ahora creen que me acosté con Atem, cuando no era así, aún qué... Para mí era mejor que creyeran eso, así me quitaría de encima por un momento el tema de Atem.

— ¿Y eres feliz con Atem?. — Pregunto la rubia.  
  
Fue muy pronto para decir que el tema de Atem quedaría atrás. La rubia parecía estar entusiasta por saber mi vida matrimonial con Atem, ¿qué puedo decirle?.

— Pues, hasta ahora lo único que nos interesa a ambos es cuidar de Yami. —Respondí con una sonrisa para ella, que la hizo sonrojar.  
  
— ¿Y?. — Prosiguió el de chico de ojos verdes.

—¿Y?. — Pregunté de vuelta confundido. Timaeus bebió un poco de vino de su copa y luego redirigió su mirada a mi. Pará evitar su intensa mirada tome mi copa para beber un poco de vino.

—¿Qué harán de su vida más adelante?, ¿Han pensado tener más hijos?—  
  
Al escuchar eso, me fue inevitable tener un ataque de tos que alertó a todos, pero que sobretodo divirtió y llamó la atención de Timaeus y Sekemeth.

—¿Estas bien Yugi?. — Haku estaba a mi lado sobrando mi espalda en un intento por calmar mi tos, Isis me tendía un servilleta y me daba pequeñas palmaditas igualmente en mi espalda, la rubia solo se comenzó a reír y la madre de Haku solo se tapó la boca en una expresión de estar sorprendida por las preguntas y mi reacción.

Cuándo por fin me recupere, volví a reincorporarme.  
  
Timaeus y Sekemeth solo esperaban mi respuesta.  
  
— Es... Es un poco apresurado para pensar en tener otro bebé. — Respondí un poco sonrojado.

Jamás me había puesto a pensar en tener un bebé yo mismo y con Atem... No, será mejor que no piense en eso.  
  
No es correcto.  
  
Con él no tendría un bebé.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?. —Dijo Sekemeth atrayendo la atención de todos nuevamente. — Tienes un bebé justo ahora. —Su sonrisa se ensancha, a este punto debo de comprender que debo de andar con cuidado con este sujeto, no sólo con Timaeus. —¿No quisieras darle un hermanito a mi nieto?. —

—Por supuesto. — Haku me miró impresionado e Isis. — Me gustaría mucho darle un hermanito a mi Yami. —Proseguí. — Pero por ahora no es el momento. Quiero decir, Yami aún ni siquiera sabe hablar o caminar. — Acarició la cabellera de mi bebé. — Por ahora me enfocare en él y ya después, cuando llegue el momento, le brindaré un hermanito o hermanita. No quiero que todo el tiempo se la pase solo mientras crece, algo de compañía estaría bien. Ya qué, si algún día uno de nosotros faltara en sus vidas, quiero que Yami tenga en quien sostenerse y viceversa. —

Sonrei con ternura hacia Yami. Un hermanito para Yami sin duda alguna no estaría mal, ellos se llevarían bien, jugarían juntos, crecerían juntos; Apoyándose mutuamente. Ambos llamándome...  
  
 _“¡Mamá!.”_

¡Ah!, ¡¿en qué estoy pensando?!, ¡no debo de pensar en eso!... Aunque... ¡NO!, ¡fuera impulso de idiotez!.  
  
—De repente me dieron ganas de tener gemelos. — Dijo Rebeca de repente, atrayendo mi atención y la de los demás. —¿Qué?. —

—Nada. –Contestaron los demás, volviendo mi vista hacia a mi.  
  
Creo que será mejor que me retire, ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, ya conocí a los familiares y he vuelto a ver a una vieja amiga, es tiempo de retirarse.  
  
Me levante.

— Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar. — Hice un reverencia a ellos, luego me dirigí a Timaeus. — Enserio, espero llevarme bien contigo. — Dije de la manera más seria y fría posible.  
  
—Digo lo mismo. — Me dijo sin mirarme ya que estaba jugando más con la orilla de su boca. —Cuídate. —  
  
Asentí.

Haku se paró de inmediato para irnos juntos.

Cuándo...  
  
—¿Cuál es la prisa por irse tan rápido?. —  
  
Me quedé pasmado al verlo enfrente de mi, bien vestido, reluciendo una sonrisa que me pareció desafiante y burlona. Aún así, no cabía duda que me impacta ver a Atem enfrente de mi.

¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SALIÓ DEL HOSPITAL?!, ¡¿QUIÉN LO DEJÓ IR?!.

—Ahí estas. — Me dijo Atem caminando hacia mí. — ¿Sabes cuánto te extrañe cariño?. —Continuó mientras se planteaba frente a mí, tomó mi cadera, me acercó más a él, colocó una de sus manos en mi trasero, la sensación hizo que me encrespara y me sonrojara. Finalmente tomó mentón, delineó mis labios y me beso para luego separarse lentamente mientras soltaba unas palabras en un susurro que solo los dos escucháramos.

—“Game start.” —  
  
Mierda.


	19. Conflicto Familiar.

— ¿Atem?, ¿qué haces aquí?. — Pregunto Isis levantándose de su lugar al igual que los otros, excepto por Sekemeth

— ¿Ni un hola puedes brindarme madre? ¿O un cómo estás?. — Cuestionó Atem hacia ella, quien se quedó callada de inmediato.

Atem miró hacia a los demás y su sonrisa se ensancho mientras veía fijamente hacia el oji-verde.

— Timaeus. —

—Atem. — Pronunció el otro con seriedad desde su asiento. — ¿Qué haces aquí?. —

—Cuanta hostilidad, hermano. — Dijo Atem.

— No soy tu hermano. — gruñó el otro.

— De todos maneras, dinos. — Dijo Sekemeth. —¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en...?

—¡En casa!. — Interrumpí a Sekemeth de inmediato. — Atem debía de estar en casa—

— Sí, debería... — Me miró nuevamente a mí. — Pero él amor de mi vida tardaba en llegar en casa, así que vine a ver que era lo que no le dejaba venir a casa, ya veo por fin. — Volteo a ver a su familia. — Qué era lo que lo estaba retrasando. —

— Pues ya nos íbamos. — Pronunció Haku .

—¿Nos?. — Intervino Atem dando un paso hacia adelante mientras nos pasaba hacia atrás de él.

— Sí. — Respondió Haku de vuelta de igual forma planteándose enfrente de Atem.

El lugar se llenó de un aura oscura y demasiada pesada, tanto que incómodo a Yami y este comenzó a llorar.

No, Yami, no llores. — Le dije bajamente mientras lo mecía en mis brazos y me se pare de ellos.

— ¿Ya vieron lo que provocaron?. — Intervino Rebeca yéndose hacia mí posición. — Maldita sean ustedes tres. — Dijo la rubia. — No han cambiado nada, ¡de verdad!, ni por qué se a hecho esta reunión para conocer a Yugi y a Yami, no dejan de pelear. —

—¡Rebeca!. — Dijo la otra mujer.

—¡Es la pura verdad!. — Continuó Rebeca callando a su madre. — No tengo idea del por qué siempre se están peleando, ¿no se supone que son hermanos y deben de llevarse bien?. —

— Esto no es asunto tuyo. — Dijo el Timaeus.

—¡Timaeus!. — Grito Isis intentando parar la discusión lo cual no paro.

— ¿Por qué no se callan mejor cuarteto de mocosos? — Sin remedio alguno Sekemeth se levantó y elevó la voz solo para callarlo, todo el lugar se puso en silencio excepto por los sollozos de mi hijo. — Cierren la maldita boca, todos, antes de que yo mismo lo haga. — Dijo. — Malditos inútiles, tenemos visitas, ¿así es como se comportan frente a mi nuero y mi nieto?—

— Ya quisieras, anciano. — Protesto Atem conguiendo que Sekemeth le viera con una cara de pocos amigos, debo ser honesto la mueca que hizo de desagrado profundo para Atem me dio miedo, tanto así que tuve retroceder algunos pasos, parecía que Sekemeth se había transformado en el mismo demonio, pero Atem, o era estúpido o era muy valiente pues ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

Presentía algo muy malo.

—¿Has dicho algo bastardo?. — Cuestionó su padre.

—¡Sekemeth!. — Dijo Isis enojada.

— Calla mujer, esto es entre el mocoso y yo. — Dijo Sekemeth.

Yo me mantenía fuera del lugar, al parecer el asunto con Atem y su padre se trataba de otra cosa, iba más allá de mi entendimiento, pero por lo que podía observar, ellos dos se llevaban muy mal, él sólo observarlos se podían notar como dos leones apuntó de matarse, sólo esperaban el momento preciso para atacar hacia la yugular.

— Atem. — Lo llamé, pero este no me hizo caso. — ¡Atem!. —Le hablé una vez más elevando mi voz.

—No me moveré. No me iré hasta que el anciano y yo resolvamos nuestros asuntos pendientes. —Me contestó sin verme, estaba más concentrado en ver a su padre.

—Oh, ¿aún sigues herido por qué tu mujer te dejó?. — Dijo de la nada Sekemeth, vi a Atem fruncir el ceño gravemente.

Se que no entendía nada de esto, pero al escuchar eso, se que era un punto débil para Atem.

— Eres un hijo de puta. — Gruñó Atem. — Miserable. — Maldijo.

— Da gracias a que esa mujer se largó de tu vida. — Me miró a mí. — Tienes algo mejor con él. —

—¿Y tu quien carajos te crees para decir eso?, solamente eres un mujeriego, ¡que solo se dedica a robar las esposas de sus propios hijos!. — Grito Atem más cabreado que nada, sus expresiones de furia podían notarse, y la tensión iba en aumento.

Pero yo... Yo solo me quedaba quieto, escuchando todo, no sabía que su padre era así con sus hijos. O por lo menos con Atem. Ya que, por otro lado miraba. Timaeus y Haku y estos sólo tenían rostros inexpresivos. Las chicas solo agachaban la mirada, sus rostros mostraban impotencia, y Rebeca que era la más cercana a mi, tenía sus puños cerrados fuertemente.

Mire a Yami, este se refugiaba en mi pecho, queriendo ocultarse de las malas vibras, lo abrace y me aleje un poco más, esta situación es asfixiante, para mi, para el bebé, de hecho, para todos.

— Atem. — Me plante frente de él, le toque su hombro, este bajo la mirada hacia a mí, sus ojos tan rojos como fuego incandescentes, pretendían quemarme, hacerme polvo, pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambió, por un segundo pude ver en sus ojos el reflejo de lo que una vez fue mi amigo, pero luego cambió a una mirada friolenta. Está bien, puedo soportar esa frialdad. La volveré cálida de nuevo.

Tome su mano, aún seguía siendo fría, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que me dejara tomar su mano y dirigirlo hacia la salida.

— Buenas noches. — Pronuncie bajamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos nos escucharán.

—Por esta razón fue que Amelia te engaño conmigo, porqué prefieres evitar los problemas que enfrentarlos cara a cara. — Dijo Sekemeth.

En una fracción de segundo, ya no sentí la mano de Atem sosteniendo la mía, en vez de eso sentí el vacío y la desesperación por no poder alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Fue inevitable lo que pasó después, Atem se dirigió hacia Sekemeth y le dio un puñetazo al rostro, el otro solo se estabilizó rápidamente para responder el golpe que dejó aturdido a Atem y lo mandó directo al suelo, su padre se colocó arriba de él inmovilizando a Atem, este se removió en su lugar tratando de quitarse de encima a su padre pero de nada serbia.

Mi corazón latió frenético a lo que iba a pasar, mire a los demás, ¡solo se quedaban ahí parados sin hacer nada!

Sekemeth le dio otro puñetazo a la cara a Atem. La desperacion en mi aumentaba.

No tenía otra opción, debía de intervenir de inmediato.

—¡Toma!. — Le di a Rebeca a Yami mientras corría hacia ellos. — ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!. —

No se si fue por la adrenalina, pero cuando estuve cerca de ellos jale a Sekemeth del cuello de atrás de su traje y lo jale hacia atrás, el hombre perdió su estabilidad y cayó sentado al suelo, Atem sólo tosió un poco y en pocos segundos de su nariz comenzó a brotar la mientras su labio estaba partido y también salía sangre.

— Por dios. — Murmure mientras me arrodillaba en frente de él, en sus mangas de su traje pude notar las heridas, se habían vuelto abrir, debía de llevarlo al hospital de nuevo.

— Quítame tus manos de encima. — Me murmuró. — Déjame terminar con él. —

— ¿Y para qué?, ¿para qué te vuelva a lastimar?. Yo creo que no. — Contraataque mientras tomaba varias servilletas. Lo levante como pude. — Apóyate en mi. — Le dije.

— Puedo solo. — Se alejó bruscamente de mi lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Pero de pronto paro y miro a Haku. — Aléjate de mi esposo. — Le dijo para luego salir de la mansión.

Es mejor si no me despegó de su lado, no quiero que se desmaye en una zanja desconocida.

Tome a Yami nuevamente entre mis brazos y me dirigí con Atem.

Cuando salí del lugar me encontré la sorpresa de que nos estaba esperando junto con una carroza.

— Andando, quiero irme de este asqueroso lugar. — Dijo mientras subía y yo iba detras de él. — Avanza. — Le dijo al jinete, este por su parte puso en marcha el carruaje.

— Vas manchando el asiento. — Le dije viendo las heridas de sus muñecas.

—¿Por qué te citaron?. — Me preguntó serio.

No conteste, en cambio intente tomar una de sus manos, el la retiro de inmediato.

Si aun lo conocía bien, el no me dejaría curarlo hasta que le dijera las razones por las cuales estaba aquí

— Tu hermano quería conocerme. — Le dije, esta vez estire mi mano, este rodó lo ojos y me dio su mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostenía a Yami.

— Ese maldito. — Maldijo. —Metiéndose en donde no le importa. —

Acabe por fin con el torniquete de la muñeca derecha, luego pase a la izquierda y nos mantuvimos en silencio por un pequeño rato, pero no duró por mucho tiempo.

— No me has preguntado por qué reaccione así con Sekemeth. —

—Es tu vida, no la mía. Si quieres decirme algo escucharé, pero si no me quieres decir algo que te molesta no hay problema. — Respondí. — Son tus asuntos, no los míos. —

—Pero estas casado conmigo ahora. Por lo que mis problemas también son tus problemas y tus problemas también son míos—

— Qué lindo y tierno de tu parte, pero no necesito tu gratitud. —Le dije sarcásticamente mientras acaba por terminar el otro torniquete, luego le quite a Yami de sus brazos, este me vio directamente juzgando mis acciones. — Deja de verme. —

— Oblígame. — Me contestó de vuelta.

— ¿al menos podrías desviar la mirada hacia otro lado?. —

—No. —

Ugh...

— Te odio. — Me dijo.

— ¿A qué viene eso?. — Pregunté sin entender.

— A nada, solo te odio. —

— Pues el sentimiento es mutuo. — Respondí de vuelta.

— Qué bien. — Me dijo.


	20. Una Mirada Al Pasado

Luego de haber llegado en carreta por el sendero del lago que conducía de la mansión de mis padres hasta el lugar lleno de agua, tomamos una lancha para llegar al otro lado, cuando lo hicimos aún no pronunciábamos palabra alguna, cada quien estaba metido en sus propios asuntos hasta que llegábamos hacia una camioneta negra que pertenecía a mi departamento .

— Yo conduzco. — Dijo rápidamente el oji-amatista. No conteste sólo me subí del lado del copiloto, me abroche el cinturón de seguridad y pude ver por los espejos laterales y el retrovisor como Yugi se movía sutilmente y como llevaba a Yami hacia la pequeña silla para auto, lo recostó ahí y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad, después de asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, él se subió del lado del piloto, encendió la camioneta y arrancó la camioneta para luego seguir la única ruta que había en medio de los árboles.

Y mientras Yugi conducía y yo solo recargan a mi cabeza contra la ventana en un silencio abismal, mi mente me comenzó a llevar por algunos recuerdos que creí haber borrado en el pasado.

* * *

**“““YUGI Y ATEM, TIEMPO ATRÁS”””**

Recuerdo que era un día cómo cualquier otro, el sol estaba soleado, el cielo despejado y parecía ser que iba ser un buen día para hacer una pequeña broma hacia la persona más seria, callado, reservado y frío de mi pequeño grupo de amigos.  
  
— No creo que esto esté bien, Atem. —

Me decía Yugi con una mirada entre la vergüenza y la suplica de no poder hacer algo tan penoso como lo era el vestirse de mujer solo para hacerle una broma a Seto.

— Te ves bien. — [ Y muy lindo] pensé, Yugi estaba vestido con el uniforme de una de las porristas quien amablemente aceptó prestárnoslos, sus labios poseían un poco de brillo color rojo, sus párpados estaban pintados sutilmente, y para ocultar su cabellera usamos una peluca con cabellos ondulados y peinado con media coleta en forma de moño.

Lo he de admitir no se veía nada mal, parecía ser un ángel caído del cielo.  
  
El color de su piel sólo resaltaba más el hecho de que hermoso y perfecto.

Inevitablemente mordí mis labios, con mi mirada exploraba su cuerpo y podía notar que tenía buenas curvas a pesar de ser un chico, seguí mi recorrido y me fije en esas largas y esbeltas piernas que poseía; su conflexion era igual a una chica bella.  
  
— Wuo, Yugi, si fueras mujer no dudaría en pedirte que te casaras conmigo. — Comento Joey en un tono cantaron y burlón.

Ese comentario, aún que era en broma, me hizo soltar un gruñido lleno de molestia, pues aún que originalmente Yugi era hombre y era bonito, el hecho de pensar que Yugi originalmente fuera mujer y recibiera ese tipo de comentarios, tanto halagadores como piropos pasados de la línea, me molestaría, ya que se dirigirán a mi amiga, mi confidente, mi chica...

— ¡No jueguen así conmigo!, ¡es molesto que me digan eso!. — Yugi estaba echando una rabieta mientras se encogía de hombros. — ¡Soy un chico!. —  
  
Pero era mi chico.

Pase de largo el comentario de Joey y para seguirle el juego solo me acerque a Yugi y le levante la falda por detrás haciendo notar el trasero bien formado de Yugi.  
  
—¡Quita tus manos de ahí!. —Me grito seguido de taparse su retaguardia con sus manos y la falda mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban fuertemente. —¡Pervertido!. —

—Pervertido, pero bien servido. — Le dije en un tono de broma, Yugi me agarro del cuello de mi camisa.  
  
—¡Te mataré!. —Me amenazó.

—Anda hazlo. —Le dije con una sonrisa. — Pero después de que le hagas la broma a Kaiba. —  
  
Yugi me soltó.  
  
— No va a funcionar, me descubrirá inmediatamente. —

—¡oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo!. — Lo animo Joey. — Usa el encanto Muto.— Le golpeó gentilmente su hombro.  
  
Yugi solo resoplo.  
  
— ¿Y yo que ganó con esto?. — Nos dijo.

— Te invito una hamburguesa. — Le dijo Joey, luego su mirada se paso a la mía.  
  
—Ahm... ¿Mi lealtad?. —  
  
—Esa ya la tengo. —Me respondió. —Intenta otra cosa. — Me dijo.

—Ahm... Mi virginidad. — Le ofrecí, Yugi se volvió a sonrojar.  
  
—¡N-no! ¡Eso no!. — Me dijo Yugi. — No quiero tu virginidad. — Me dijo bajo jugando con la punta de sus dedos. — Sabes que eso se debe de hacer con la persona que amas. — Desvío la mirada, si algo que me gustaba mucho de Yugi era su inocencia y su creencia de no darle su flor a cualquiera.

Eso estaba bien.  
  
Pero...  
  
¿En qué momento yo acabe con eso?.

* * *

**“““ DE REGRESO A LA ACTUALIDAD. ”””**

— Llegamos, anda, baja del auto. —  
  
—¿Uh?. — Parpadee confundido, ¿en donde estábamos?. — ¿Dónde estoy?. —Pregunté.  
  
— En el hospital. —

—¡¿Qué?!. — Desperté de inmediato de mi ensueño. —¡Creí que iríamos a casa!, ¡no a este lugar!. —  
  
— ¡Pues estamos aquí por tus heridas! . —Me contestó. — Aún no se como te escapaste del hospital, ni como diste con mi paradero. — Yugi Respiraba agitado mientras hablaba parecía que había pasado por algo que realmente lo asustó, estaba un poco pálido ahora que lo veía bien.

* * *

**“““PASADO DE ATEM Y YUGI””**

Era mi primer partido como jugador de fútbol americano.  
  
— No vuelvas asustarme así . — Sollozo Yugi mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

— Dios, ese fue un golpe muy duro, ¿no lo crees?. — Le sonreí mientras sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo ya que me había tacleado el otro equipo enemigo con el que jugaba. El partido ya había terminado, estaba seguro de eso ya que se escuchaban los gritos de felicidad afuera, así como también nombrando a mi equipo el ganador, ya que yo hice la anotación final.

—Lo creo, pero no hagas eso de nuevo. — Él retiraba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. — De verdad me asustó el verte inconsciente. Pensé que te perdería. — Me confesó.  
  
Yo me empecé a reír.

— No te preocupes, aibou. Estoy bien. — Le acaricie su cabeza, eso parecía tranquilizarlo, parecía un gatito de esa manera, dejándose dar mimos por su amo.—, Eso sí, tendré que hacer mucho ejercicio para que ya no puedan derribarme y para que soporte las fuertes caídas. —  
  
— Aún así, por favor cuídate mucho.—Me volvió a ver con esa mirada que me hacía caer a sus pies, una llena de anhelo, preocupación y cariño.

Por un minuto pensé en dejarme llevar por mis impulsos e instintos y besarlo hasta que se nos acabará el aire, pero reprimi la idea, ya que yo tenía algo bueno con Yugi; su amistad. Lo único que conseguí fue abrazarlo fuertemente.  
  
¿Pero que hubiera pasado si me hubiera dejado llevar por mis impulsos y emociones?.

**””” FIN DEL PASADO.”””**

* * *

—¡Hm! . —  
  
Escuche chillar a Yugi de la sorpresa cuando lo tomé de su nuca y lo acerque a mi para darle un beso francés, él por inercia trataba de alejarse, pero yo en un arranque de posesividad lo acerque más a mi y coloque mi otra mano en su cintura.

El sabor de sus labios me sabían a gloria, aún afrodisíaco y lo que parecería ser un calmante para aquel dolor que me estaba consumiendo internamente.  
  
El color de sus ojos me hipnotizaron, a pesar de estar llenos de sorpresa podía notar aquel regocijo misterioso por también sentir mis labios... ¿O solamente estaba alucinando?.

Entre mis brazos, muy lentamente sentí cómo Yugi se comenzaba a relajar y así como también a dejarse a llevar por el beso.  
  
Yo también relaje mi cuerpo, mis manos se fueron hacia su trasero donde toquen sus esponjosas nalgas, el solo me abrazo del cuello dejándose llevar y comenzó a responder al beso tímidamente.

Ugh, ¿que carajo estoy haciendo?. Debo de detenerme. No tengo derecho hacer esto.  
  
— Ahm... — Un pequeño gélido salió de su boca, un lindo gemido que me hizo gruñir gustosamente.  
  
Mierda, ¿qué es esto?, se supone que mi deseo por el ya lo había ahogado, lo había dejado en el pasado.

Entonces... ¿Por qué se siente condenadamente bien?.  
  
Tengo que detenerme.  
  
Por fin y después de algunos minutos me separe de él dejando como recuerdo un hilo de saliva que conectaba nuestras bocas.

El sonrojo era notable en nuestros rostros, sobre todo en la de Yugi, pues tenía una mirada de desconcierto total.  
  
—Deberías de odiarme mucho más por haberte besado. —

Unos segundos después sentí cómo mi cuerpo se relajo y todo se volvió negro.  
  
Me había desmayado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Querían un poco de amor entre ellos?, pues yo les traigo una pizca de lo que serán este par de conejos


	21. Corazón Roto. Mente Inestable.

_\- ¡Yo no quería un hijo!, ¡me has condenado!. -_ _  
  
-Cálmate. Solo necesitamos hablar. -  
  
-¡¿Hablar?!,¡¿hablar de qué?!, ¡¿sabes que me he quedado sin casa?!, ¡mis padres ni siquiera quieren verme!, ¡y todo por tu culpa!. –_

 _Aquella chica rubia tomó lo que estaba a su alcance y se lo arrojó a Atem mientras este lo esquivaba con facilidad._ _  
  
\- ¡Amelia!. - El Moreno la detuvo cuando estuvo a su alcance, la rubia sólo comenzó a llorar. - Ya basta, no llores. Lo solucionaremos. -  
  
\- Quiero abortar. –_

* * *

\- ¡Ahm!. -  
  
Atem se despierta agitado, sudando frío y con el corazón latiendole a mil por aquel sueño que tuvo . Vio a todos lados intentando recordar donde estaba, palpo el lugar donde estaba recostado y alcanzó a tocar algo suave.  
  
Giro su vista y su mirada recayó en la mano de Yugi que se encontraba cerca de su camilla.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿dónde estoy?. - Murmuró bajamente, para el mismo, volvió a examinar el lugar y se dio cuenta que traía una intravenosa en su brazo derecho, sus muñecas habían sido tratadas y vendadas, miró las máquinas donde una de ella contaba su ritmo cardíaco. - Un hospital. Otra vez. -Se volvió a su lugar nuevamente, suspirando pesadamente.

¿Cuándo se desharía de los hospitales?, ya lo tenían harto, ir de aquí para allá, lo estaba aguñotando demasiado y más con las Pesadillas que traía consigo.

-Menuda mierda. - Dice fastidiado, levantó su brazo derecho para ver la intravenosa. - Vamos, pudo ser algo mucho peor. - Se dice mientras recuerda cuando se corto las venas. Frunce el ceño al verse tan débil, se rindió tan fácilmente, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho eso? Y más frente al bebé . - Qué idiota fuí al hacer eso. -  
  
\- Hmm. –

Atem escucha un quejido, voltea a su lado izquierdo y nota que su mano izquierda es tomada por otra, sigue esa mano que esta conectada al brazo de la única persona que quisiera ver ahora.  
  
Yugi se encuentra sosteniéndole la mano en un leve apretón , su cabeza está recostado a la orilla de la camilla, sus ojos están cerrados y respira tranquilamente a pesar de la incomoda posición que tiene para dormir.

\- Sigues aquí. - Habla Atem bajamente mientras a su memoria le llega el vivido recuerdo del beso que le dio a Yugi. - No debí de haber hecho eso. - Atem se le queda contemplando un poco más a Yugi, nota que bajó sus párpados hay ojeras en ellos, no ha dormido bien, supone Atem.  
  
Entonces Atem siente en su pecho algo de remordimiento y preocupación por el chico de bellos ojos amatistas.

¿Por qué sigues ayudándome? - Sabe que Yugi no le responderá ya que el chico está durmiendo. - Pudiste haberme dicho que no. Pudiste rechazarme. Pudiste desearme el mal. Y no lo hiciste. -  
  
Ahora que lo piensa mejor, Yugi no lo ha dejado solo desde que nuevamente llegó a su vida. Ha estado para él en todo momento.

¿Acaso será plan del destino el tenerlos juntos hasta poder concluir con la amistad que ellos tuvieron?.  
  
\- Hmm... - Yugi comenzó a despertar, Atem rápidamente se alejo de Yugi y soltó sus manos. Yugi por su parte abrió los ojos y se los tallo, bostezo y después se estiró.

Aquella imagen se le hizo tierna a Atem, le recordaba cuando Yugi le invitaba a su casa a pasar la noche y ya por las mañanas, Atem era el primero en despertarse para contemplar a Yugi en cómo dormía y como despertaba.  
  
\- ¿Estas despierto?. - Yugi es el primero en hablar, Atem parpadea saliendo de su ensoñación reciente.

\- Acabo de hacerlo. - Miente y ve al tricolor pararse.  
  
  
\- Deberias de dormir un poco más, lo necesitas. - Le aconseja el tricolor en cuanto ve la hora en el reloj que está puesto en la pared. - Son las 5:00 de la mañana. -  
  
  
Yugi se dirige a la salida.

¿A dónde vas?. - Atem no sabe por qué, pero siente desesperación cuando ve a Yugi alejarse de él.  
  
\- Me iré por un café. - Le contesta aún soñoliento. Atem por su parte quiere preguntar si volverá, más su orgullo le impide el preguntarle si volverá. Y Yugi quién nota enseguida la expresión de Yami endurecerse un poco sabe que se está continendose en preguntarle si volverá. - Regreso en 10 minutos. –

-¿No deberías de seguir durmiendo?. - Le pregunta Atem, desvía la mirada hacia la ventana donde nota que aún sigue siendo de noche.  
  
  
\- No. - Contesta Yugi calmadamente. - Además, no puedo seguir durmiendo en esa incomoda posición, me duele el cuello. Necesito estirar las piernas también. –

\- Entiendo. - Es lo único que responde Atem. Es cuando vuelve a escuchar los pasos de Yugi alejarse y vuelve asentir ese sentimiento de ser abandonado. -¡Espera! - Grita. Yugi respinga en su lugar asustado por el grito de Atem y voltea a verlo para saber si le pasó algo. - ¿D- dónde está Yami?. - Pregunta este con la esperanza de que Yugi se quedara un poco más de tiempo con él hasta que el alba se asomara, es en ese momento cuando dejaría ir a Yugi.

El mencionado se queda en su lugar, procesando aún la pregunta de Atem.  
  
  
-¿Qué?. - Es lo único que suelta Yugi y se acerca a Atem para volver a escuchar las palabras del egipcio. - ¿Qué dijiste?. -  
  
  
\- Yami... - Nombra Atem y siente un vacío en su corazón al escuchar el nombre de su hijo. - ¿Él cómo está? Y ¿donde está?. –

¿Acaso sigue soñando? ¿O acaso esta muerto?, porque si Atem estaba preguntando por Yami, estaba completamente seguro que no estaba en la realidad tan cruel en la que vive, pero al parecer no era así. Todo era real.  
  
\- ¿Enserio me estas preguntando por él?. - Pregunta Yugi, Atem alza los hombros encogiendose en su lugar.  
  
\- Soy su padre. - Contesta. - Debo saber de él, ¿no?. –

\- La última vez me dijiste que no lo querías ver. -  
  
\- Es cierto. -Corabora el Moreno. -Pero quiero saber... Dime, ¿qué tal van los estudios médicos del niño?. -  
  
Yugi se queda en silencio algunos segundos para analizar determinadamente bien a Atem. Antes no le importaba saber sobre Yami y ahora... ¿Le importaba?.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?. - Cuestiona Yugi sin perder más tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿no puedo saber de Yami?. –

\- No lo sé, dime tu. -Contra ataca Yugi. - Él tiempo que hemos estado juntos, has despreciado a Yami, me dijiste que no lo querías ver, y ahora ¿sí?. Anda, di que es lo que estás buscando, ¿tiene algo que ver con tu pequeña venganza en contra mía solo por haber conocido a tu familia?. -  
  
Aquello molesto a Atem, no le molesto lo de Yami, bueno tal vez un poco, pero el que Yugi mencionara a su "familia", le había fastidiado.

\- No vuelvas a mencionarlos.- Fríamente le dijo a Yugi. Este último se acercó al Moreno. - Y te prohíbo verlos y acercarteles. -  
  
-¿Quién te crees que eres?, ¿mi dueño?. - Cuestionó Yugi molestandose.  
  
\- Soy tu esposo. –

-¿Desde cuando?. - Siguió Yugi. - Tu bien sabes que tu y yo no tenemos que ver, y si nos casamos fue por Yami. - Ataco el tricolor.  
  
\- Y si fue solo por eso, ¿entonces por qué puta razón te quedaste conmigo?. - Atem se sienta en la camilla confronta a Yugi de igual forma que hace con él.

Al menor le sorprende la pregunta, ¿por qué se quedó con Atem?.  
  


\- ¿De qué estás hablando?, yo no... -  
  
-No me lo niegues. - Le interrumpe Atem, mira directamente los ojos del amatista, que ahora busca desviarlos a otra parte, más sin embargo Atem no se lo deja tan fácilmente. El Moreno le sujeta de la barbilla para enderezar lo. -¿Qué buscas de mi?, ¿qué quieres?. -

Yugi se mantiene callado y le azota un fuerte sonrojo que vino de la nada. Atem contempla esto, aún que Yugi no diga nada se ve lindo con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
  
¿Y como pude notar todo esto?  
  
Pues el alba ya había llegado.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres conmigo, Yugi?.-  
  
Escuche a Yugi como jadea de la impresión cuando el egipcio menciona suavemente su nombre.  
  
\- ¿Y bien?. - Insiste Atem.

\- Yo... - Comienza Yugi, pero él solo hablar le tiembla la voz. - Solo quiero que te des cuenta de todo lo que tienes. - Dice bajito. - Y quiero que mejores. - Atem escucha atento y pude notar que Yugi tiene la voz quebrada, intenta aguantar no llorar. - Se que tienes el corazón Roto y tu mente está Inestable por el daño que ella te hizo. - Explica Yugi. - Eso es lo que quiero de ti. Que te recuperes tan pronto como sea posible, por qué hay personas que te quieren y te necesitan. -

\- Eso no es posible. - Dijo Atem. - Nadie de mi familia me necesita, para ellos es mejor si estoy muerto. -  
  


\- Yo no me refería a ellos. - Dijo Yugi, entonces el Moreno le vio confundido. - ¿Qué hay de nosotros?, ¿Yami y yo no somos tu familia?. -  
  
El corazón de Atem latió fuerte y un sonrojo del mismo tono de Yugi apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Se que nuestro compromiso fue a la fuerza. - Prosiguió Yugi, tomó las manos de Atem que le sostenían la barbilla para tomarlas y darle un leve apretón. - Yami te quiere, aún que tu lo quieras lejos, él jamás va dejar de quererte y yo... Aun que no lo creas... Yo también te quiero y te necesito. -  
  
Una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios de Yugi, luego se acercó a Atem y le brindó un beso en la frente al Moreno.

\- Voy por un café, ya vengo. - Soltó las manos de Atem y se retiro dejando a un Atem paralizado por las palabras y el gesto tan cariñoso de Yugi hacia él.  
  
¿Qué había sido todo eso?.  
  
Se preguntó el amatistas una vez se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Atem.

¡Qué vergüenza!, se gritaba así mismo mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas. ¡Debe creer que estoy loco!, además, ¡eso parecía una confesión de amor!.  
  
¡Ahg!  
  
Yugi toma sus mejillas aún sonrojado.

\- ¿por qué le dije todo eso?. - Se preguntó así mismo. - Debí cuidar mis palabras. No debí dejarme llevar por el momento y mis sentimientos. -  
  
Yugi ahora coloca sus manos en su pecho, siente como late desenfrenadamente su corazón.

De una discusión pasaron a decirse algunas cuantas cosas cursis que mantenían muy confundidos a los tricolores.  
  
\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?. -  
  
Yugi volteo a su derecha, ahí se encontraba cierto chico de ojos verdes.  
  
\- ¿Timaeus?. -  
  
\- Buenos días cuñado. - Saludo este parándose justo enfrente del menor.


	22. Timaeus

\- Timaeus, ¿qué haces aquí?. -  
  
Al ver a uno de los hermanos de Atem parado frente a mi, me hacía dudar sobre lo que quería, es más, ¿cómo había dado conmigo?.  
  
\- Esto sonara muy acosador de mi parte. - Murmura. Noto un ramo de flores en sus manos. - No quiero que pienses mal de mi, yo no soy de seguir a las personas. Pero te seguí a escondidas hasta aquí. -  
  
Oh no.

\- ¿P-por qué?. - Pregunté, el temor de ser descubiertos por él me invadió, se suponía que iba mantener la condición de Atem en secreto, nadie debía de saber lo que había hecho con él mismo, ni siquiera debían de saber lo que hicimos para estar juntos.  
  
\- Soy de las personas que creen en las cosas con pruebas, así que... –

\- Me seguiste para saber si todo lo que habíamos dicho era verdad. - Complete su oración. Timaeus solo se rasco la nuca en señal de vergüenza, sus mejillas levemente se ruborizaron por haberse descubierto y en seguida me extendió el ramo de flores. - ¿Eh?, ¿A qué se debe...?. -  
  
\- Una disculpa. - Me interrumpió de inmediato, luego se inclino a mi, rápidamente negué. - Lamento mi comportamiento contigo. –

-¡N-no hace falta!. - Le digo, le sostengo su mano para que vuelva reincorporarse y me doy cuenta que sus manos están frías probablemente porque había estado esperando afuera. - Esta bien. Comprendo el comportamiento que has tomado y tus suposiones por haber desconfiando de mi. - Tomé el ramo de flores y no solté su mano para luego sonreírle. - Sí fuera tú, también me pondría muy curioso por saber quien es en realidad la esposa de mi hermano. -

-¿Enserio?. -  
  
Asentí.  
  
\- Bueno no la invitaría como tu me invitaste a mi. Utilizaría palabras corteses y cuidaría mi vocabulario. -  
  
-¡Lo lamento!. - Vuelva a disculparse y yo solo reí con diversión.  
  
\- No hace falta. Lo hecho esta hecho, mejor lo olvidamos, ¿no?. –

\- Esta bien... -Me dice y el lugar se envuelve en silencio. No tenía ni como dirigirme a él, apenas lo conozco, solo se su nombre y que le gusta vestir bien. Pero de ahí en fuera no se nada más.  
  
¿Qué podría hacer?.  
  
\- Ahm... A ti... ¿A ti te gustaría desayunar conmigo?. –

¿Qué?, ¿cómo así?, yo pensaba invitarlo primero, pero él se me adelantó, además de que no podía dejar por mucho tiempo a Atem, le prometí regresar en 10 minutos.  
  
\- La verdad sólo iba a ir por un café para luego regresar. -  
  
\- Oh, claro... Debes de cuidar a Atem. -  
  
Trague saliva nerviosamente.  
  
\- ¿C-cómo es qué...? –

\- Te recuerdo que te seguí, así qué sí, vi lo que le pasó a Atem; colapso cuando dejaron de besarse. -  
  
Mis mejillas se encienden, siento un poco de escalofríos al saber que habíamos sido vistos por alguien.  
  
\- No... No deberías de ver a las personas así... - Oculto mi mirada avergonzada detrás del ramo de flores. - Van a pensar que eres un pervertido. –

\- Gracias por el consejo, pero fue inevitable verlos, ya que yo estaba estacionado detrás de ustedes.-  
  
Al saber eso, la vergüenza crece mucho más.  
  
\- Aún así. - Le digo. ¿Cómo no me pude percatar de la presencia de Timaeus o de que alguien nos estaba viendo?, oh, claro, el beso.  
  
\- Disculpa por ver. -Me dice.

Yo no se que decir. No se que pensar.

\- Al menos... Al menos fuiste discreto. - Me atrevo a decir con hilo de voz que pudo escuchar. Respire hondo rñtres veces para tranquilizarme y para luego verlo, pero cuando reincorpore mi mirada, solté un pequeño grito del susto al verlo tan cercano a mi. Me observaba con esos orbes verdes en tono esmeralda. - Dios... Estas muy cerca. - Le dije. Lo único que nos separa entre él y yo son el ramo de flores. De lo contrario estaba seguro que nuestros labios rozarian.

\- Estas ruborizado. Y estas avergonzado por mí cercanía. Es fácil ponerte de esa forma. -  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa con eso?. - Le pregunto un poco más a la defensiva. - ¿Buscas debilidades?. -  
  
\- Para nada. - Me contesta volviendo a su posición. - Solo que eres de mi interés. -  
  
-¿Disculpa?.-

\- No del interés que tu piensas. No soy como mi padre. - Me explica. - Antes cuando nos vimos por primera vez actuaste y defendiste al par de idiotas. -  
  
\- ¡No te permito que le digas así!. - Defendí inmediatamente, había olvidado que es trío no se llevaba bien. Aún así, Timaeus insistía en decirles así a sus dos hermanos.

\- ¿Lo ves?, ahí está esa actitud protectora. - Me quedé callado. Es lo que estaba buscando en mi. Esa actitud protectora, ¿pero por qué?. - Eres buena persona. Lamento haber dudado de ti. Y lamento el a verte amenazado con quitarte la custodia de Yami. Es solo qué, mi familia y yo la hemos tenido difícil. No es fácil conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. -

\- ¿Por qué?. - Solté sin darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Mis palabras brotaron de la nada. Iba a disculparme, cuando Timaeus comenzó hablar.  
  
\- ¿Conociste a Amelia?. -  
  
Oh, ya se por donde va la cosa.  
  
\- Sí. - Conteste.  
  
\- Ella era muy diferente a ti. –

\- Lo sé. - Mi respuesta le sorprende. Me ve con atención  
  
\- Tu mirada se ensombrecio. - Me dijo. - Eso quiere decir, ¿qué tú eras el amigo de Atem?, ¿Aquel que traicionó?. -  
  
¡¿Q-Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo sabe?!, ¡Se supone que nadie de ellos lo sabía!, ¿entonces cómo él lo supo?, ¡Apenas lo conozco como para que sepa eso de mi!.  
  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando?. - Me hago el desentendido.

\- ¿No eres el chico que fue dejado por Atem?. -  
  
\- No... - Apenas logró articular mi respuesta.  
  
\- ¿Estas seguro?. Me dijeron que era un lindo chico. -  
  
\- Y por ser lindo ¿debo ser yo?. - Le pregunté de vuelta.  
  
\- No, claro que no. - Me responde. - De hecho tu eres hermoso. - Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que me había dicho. Aún así con su alegó que me hizo ruborizar levemente, debía de establecer límites.

\- Tengo esposo y tengo un hijo. - Le dije. Timaeus sonríe satisfecho. Este hermano de Atem era muy raro.  
  
\- Bien dicho. - Me dice, le veo extrañado. - ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡El no es como aquella mujer!. - Eleva la voz y luego mira hacia atrás donde dese una esquina del pasillo sale ¡Sekemeth! El padre de los trillizos. - Así que mantente alejado. -  
  
¿Y esto que significa?.

\- Es mi yerno y también compañero de trabajo, no puedo estar muy alejado de él. -

\- Créeme que te tendré bien alejado de Yugi. - Timaeus camina hacia su padre, parece un león dispuesto atacar, pero su padre no se queda atrás, pues también parece un león en busca de quitar territorio. - ¿No te basta con destruir a mis hermanos y a mi familia?, ¿por qué no te vas de aquí?, Yugi a hablado: el tiene esposo y tiene un hijo. -  
  
\- Por ahora... -  
  
No logro escuchar lo que dice Sekemeth, pero veo a Timaeus gruñirle.

-Me retiro. - Ahora Sekemeth habla en voz alta. - Fue un placer verte de nuevo Yugi. Dile a mi hijo, que papá le desea que se recupere pronto, ya que necesita hablar con él. -  
  
\- Ni bromeando. - Dice el oji-verde y Sekemeth se retira. Me quedé estupefacto en mi lugar.  
  
¿Qué había pasado?.

-¿Un consejo que te doy?, Aléjate de él. No te conviene. Solo busca divertirse contigo para luego dejarte de lado.- Me dice viendome fijamente. - Cómo eres parte de la familia te lo digo para que estés bien con Atem. Platicale sobre esto, estoy seguro que lo entenderá y ya él tomará cartas en el asunto, pero será cuando este recuperado. - Ahora ve su reloj de mano. - Aún tengo tiempo. - Murmura. - Cuida de Atem, estoy seguro que está en buenas manos. Iré a ver a Yami a la guardería. -

Al decirme esto se retira y me deja más que confundido, pero con la curiosidad de lo que me ha dicho al igual que Haku.  
  
 _"Aléjate de Sekemeth."_  
  
No se que tipo de relación tenga con los trillizos, pero si de por sí al ver esto, al advertirme Haku de su padre y al ver a Atem enfrentarse a Sekemeth, se de sobra que aquel hombre no aparenta ser del todo un buen padre.


	23. Necesidad Y Deseo.

_— ¡Ah... Ah! ~°—_ _  
  
–¿Se siente muy extraño?. — Pregunte con curiosidad. Una sonrisa ladina. Y ese extraño brillo que fluye en mis ojos carmínes como la sangre. — ¿Te gusta?.—_

_— S- Siente muy extraño. — Habla Yugi entre jadeos y con las piernas abiertas hacia mi. — P-pero me gusta. —_ _  
  
—¿Te duele?. — Le pregunto suave hacia el tricolor. Este, niega con sus mejillas ruborizadas mientras trata de no gemir tan alto, ya que no quería que nadie escuchara a pesar de estar solos en mi casa. ._

_—¿Esto... Ah.... Es seguro?. — Yugi esta nervioso, hace media hora iniciamos con poder darle placer al otro, debido a que Yugi tenía curiosidad por saber que se sentía tener un orgasmo real y claro yo, ya un poco más vivido que él, le ofrecí la experiencia._ _  
  
— Más seguro de lo crees pequeño. — Le consuelo, a Yugi le gusta cuando yo hablo tan seguro de mi, le hace sentir protegido. — Ahora te llenaré de besos, ¿está bien?. —_

_— ¿Besos? , ¿tan pronto?. — Pregunta mi menor intentando reincorporarse, pero se le dificulta debido a que estoy en medio de sus piernas chupando su viralidad despierta, jamás creyó ser tan sensible ahí y jamás imagino que se sentiría tan bien._ _  
  
“Con que esto es tener sexo oral.”, se dijo Yugi en su mente._

_Fue entonces cuando pase mis manos hacia su camisa. Yugi sintió su camisa escolar ser desabotonada hasta el final, Hice aún lado la prenda. Yugi se dejaba hacer por mis manos el recorrido de su cuerpo, era suave._ _  
  
“Se siente extraño cuando me toca.” Se dijo mentalmente Yugi.  
  
—¿Por qué son necesario los besos?. — Preguntó curioso el tricolor de ojos amatistas._

_— Pará sentirse amado, querido y protegido. Así le dices a la persona que la quieres mucho y que la deseas profundamente. — Le explique con cariño mientras mis manos acariciaban gentilmente su espalda._ _  
  
— ¿Y si solo quiero tener sexo y ya? ¿Debo también de complacerlo con besos en todo su cuerpo?. —  
  
— Solo si quieres. — Respondí — Pero yo diría que solo lo uses cuando estés haciendo el amor. —_

_—¿Uh?. — Me vio confundido. — ¿Hacer el amor?. —_ _  
  
— Es como el sexo, pero no lo es. Al hacer el amor, lo haces con la persona que más amas, con la persona que estuviste esperando todo el tiempo para compartir tu vida. Al hacer el amor, el toque de la persona amada es diferente, se siente diferente porque sabes que te estás entregando en tu totalidad; tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu espíritu. Todo de ti, lo_ _compartes con tu persona querida. — Le explico, mis manos ahora están tentando contra sus pezones rosados, esos botoncitos que me incitan a jugar con ellos hasta él cansancio. — El sexo tiene variantes, Yugi. — Mi voz se va haciendo ronca, noto como Yugi gimió ante eso y sus mejillas_ _se vuelven más rojas, adoro ponerlo de esa manera. — Sexo oral. Sexo tradicional. Sexo anal. Etc... — Me acerco a su oído soltando mis palabras, Yugi cierra sus ojos poniéndose más rojo que nunca. — Puedes hacerlo de muchas maneras, ¿quieres aprender?. —_ _  
  
— ¿Me enseñarías?. — Su dulce voz y sus ojos amatistas que ahora me ven hacen que solo me descontrol un poco más. Quiero hacerlo mío.  
  
— Claro que sí. — _

* * *

Despierto por unos murmullos, unos cuchicheos que me obligan abrir mis ojos y para cuando lo hago noto que tengo a tres enfermeras viéndome con sus sonrojos notables.

— ¿Se les perdió algo?. — Al hablar puedo fijarme que ellas despiertan de su mundo, me niegan y luego salen de la habitación como si el diablo las estuviera correteando.  
  
— Tsk, ni siquiera me dijeron a que venían, ¿creen que pueden entrar a mi habitación así como así solo para verme?.. — Me queje. No podía creer que esa enfermeras me hallan despertado de un buen sueño.  
  
Levantó la cinja de la camilla y noto mi severo problema entre mis piernas.

— Menuda mierda. — Ahora debo de ir al baño y atenderme, espero poder llegar sin dificultad alguna. Odiaría ser ayudado por una enfermera o enfermero viendo mi situación.  
  
Me levanto como puedo, me quito el catéter de mi brazo, algunas gotas de sangre caen sobre la camilla, lo cual me tienen sin cuidado alguno.  
  
Una vez parado, camino hacia el baño para poder atenderme

Me encierro en el cubículo, pongo mis manos sobre la pared, bajo la mirada y noto que mi ereccion está esperandome hacer atendida.  
  
—¿Por qué ahora?, solo me quedé dormido unos minutos. — Me dije. Pero aquel sueño fue el que tranquilizó mis Pesadillas y tan bien se que el provocó ese sueño fue Yugi con sus palabras que me dijo.

— Joder.— Mis mejillas se ruborizan al pensar en Yugi. Aquel deseo tan pecamiao que tenía por él, volvía a resurgir con fuerza. — Esto no puede estar pasándome. No de nuevo. — Hable con voz ronca mientras sujetaba mi miembro y acariciaba con la yema de mi mano la punta para comenzar a mastubarme. — Yugi~ — Gemí su adorable nombre con necesidad.

Debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo en que no me tocó, ni siquiera desde ruptura con Amelia no he tenido sexo.  
  
Tan urgido estoy, ¿que ahora llamo el nombre de mi aibou?.  
  
Espera... ¿Qué acabo de pensar?, ¿aibou?.  
  
— Hikari ~— Gemí su segundo apodo con anhelo. Deseaba que él me tocará, que él fuera quien me complaciera. Quería gritar su nombre. Quería tenerlo aquí conmigo.

Espera, no. Eso no era correcto. No podía permitirme el derecho de desear algo imposible.  
  
Aún no me reconcilio del todo con él, primero debo de ganarme su perdón.  
  
— Ah~°—  
  
¿Y cómo haré eso?.

* * *

Pov Yugi  
  
  
Me encontraba en el comedor del hospital, sentado y en una mesa procesando todo lo que me acontecía y lo que había vivido.  
  
—¿Qué haré cuando el Señor Sekemeth me pida trabajar con él?, ¿cómo voy a evitarlo?. —

Trataba de buscar una solución.  
  
Bebí un poco de mi café, el sabor de un café americano siempre me despertaba por las mañanas y me ponía activo para realizar mis actividades.  
  
— Debo de hablar con Atem. — Me decidí por fin. Necesitaba orientación con este asunto y viendo cómo estaban las cosas, que mejor que hablar con Atem, ya que, suponiendo lo que me dijo Timaeus, Atem era el que sabía más sobre Sekemeth.

Me pare dispuesto a regresar con Atem, pero antes de eso fui a la guardería para cerciorarme de que Yami estuviera ahí. Y cómo lo esperaba, Yami estaba seguro entre los brazos de Timaeus quien al parecer le leía un cuento infantil.  
  
No deje que me viera, estaba seguro que si Timaeus me viera dejaría de lado todo para luego excusarse de que tenía mucho trabajo.

Desearía poder tener un teléfono, con lo que ha pasado ni siquiera he podido comprarme uno. Haku me dijo que me iba a dar uno nuevo para organizar mi agenda, pero con el percanse que nos llevamos, ya no se pudo.  
  
Sin foto y con la cabeza llena de preguntas de como iba a preguntarle a Atem sobre su padre, me dispuse a marcharme hacia la habitación.

Un rato después llegó, tocó tres veces y sin recibir respuesta paso hacia la habitación donde me encuentro con Atem recostado en su camilla mientras una enfermera de edad avanzada le regalaba por haberse sacado la intravenosa sin autorización.  
  
Atem sólo se disculpaba y decía que se lo sacó porque necesitaba ir al baño.  
  
— Niño, solo debías de llamar a una enfermera. — Le dijo la ancianit

— ¿Pedirle a las enfermeras pervertidas?, no gracias. Por eso pedí un cambio de inmediato. — Contestó Atem relajado y luego se dio cuenta de mi presencia.  
  
— Ay esas niñas. — Se quejo la dorable ancianita para luego salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de mi.  
  
—Te tardaste más de los diez minutos acordados. — Me dice en tono serio pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

— No sabía que medias mi tiempo. — Conteste de vuelta mientras me acercaba a él.  
  
— Soy así, ¿no lo recuerdas?. —  
  
—¿Uh?. — Note una mirada extraña en sus ojos, parecía que examinaba cada movimiento de mi cuerpo.  
  
Esa mirada... ¿Dónde la había visto antes?.

— ¿Qué?. — Me interroga.

— Nada. — Contestó y me siento en aquel silla donde pasé la noche. —Necesito hablar contigo de algo. —  
  
— ¿De qué?. —  
  
Aún me sigue viendo con esa mirada profunda. Me encantaría saber que está pensando y del por qué me ve los labios.  
  
— Es de tu padre. —  
  
Sus ojos ahora se fijan en los míos.


	24. Los Tres Mosqueteros

**Pov Yugi.**  
  
— ¿Mi padre?, ¡¿Él está aquí?!. —  
  
Después de decir eso, Atem parecía que de su estado calmado había pasado a uno más alterado.  
  
— ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿se te acercó?, ¡ese maldito! ¡Me las va apagar!, en cuanto salga de aquí yo... —

— Ya calmate. — Lo detuve en su lugar. — Él no se me acercó.— Le dijo pareció que con eso se había calmado. Por el momento. —Sí, él estaba aquí, pero Timaeus me protegió de él y entonces... —  
  
—¿¡Timaeus también está aquí?!. —  
  
Oh, oh.  
  
De nueva cuenta quiere levantarse, pero nuevamente lo detengo.

— ¡Estate quieto ya!. — Lo retengo poniendo mis manos en su pecho para detenerlo. — Me prometiste sanar y ser obediente. — Le dije. — Se buen niño. — Le tomó de sus mejillas y las pellizco con gentileza, Atem por su parte solo cruza sus brazos, ¿qué acaso no me va a detener?. — Hazlo por mamá, ¿bien?. —

Al término de mi comentario este volte a verme con impresión, como si no creyera en lo que acababa decor, perfecto ahora podré explicarle para que me dé un consejo.  
  
Solté a Atem de sus mejillas y me puso cómodo.  
  
— Ahora que tengo tu atención debo de contarte muchas cosas. — Dije. — Y necesita que analices cada palabra que voy a decir porque a fin de cuentas necesitaré tu ayuda. —

Me quede en silencio esperando a que me dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, solo dejo que prosiguiera.

Entonces comencé desde que nos casamos, la transferencia de residencia, la protección de Haku hacia mi y lo que teníamos en común, el cuidado de Yami y como iban sus estudios actualmente, también le conté acerca sobre el trabajo, había hecho algunos negocios con algunas compañías, claro que siempre siendo cuidadoso y con la ayuda de Kaiba, Mana y Haku, que al fin de cuentas, ellos fueron quien me ayudaron y me enseñaron que se debía de hacer, como se deberías actuar con las personas, como debía de vestir adecuadamente frente a todos. Y ya por último, le conté sobre su padre y su hermano Timaeus.  
  
— ¿Mi padre quiere ayudarte en el proyecto que tiene Mana?.—  
  
Asentí, nervioso y ansioso por saber que me diría.

— Así es...—Conteste. -—En su momento dado creí que sería muy buena idea ya que él es dueño de una empresa parecíada a la tuya. Pero dada la situación que observe, realmente no se que hacer ahora. —  
  
Atem entonces suspiro, cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño.  
  
Seguramente está molesto, ¿pero que culpa tengo yo? ¡No sabía nada sobre su padre!.

— Sacalo del proyecto. — Me dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio.  
  
— ¿Qué?, ¿sacarlo?. — Preguntó confundido. — ¿Eso no sería... — Busco la palabra adecuada para describir la situación. — muy grosero?. —  
  
Si, esa era la palabra, ya que, una cosa era vida personal y otra y muy diferente era el trabajo.

— No me importa. Sacalo del proyecto. Si lo conozco muy bien, la única razón por la que se metió al proyecto fue por ti, ¿y sabes por qué?. —Negué. — Claro, no sabes. Siempre fuiste muy despistado al darte cuenta quien te pone los ojos encima. —  
  
— ¿Disculpa?. —

— Disculpa aceptada. — Me dijo, después prosiguió hablando. — El asunto es... Qué el Jamas invierte en proyectos que tengan que ver con Mana, apenas hace tratos con Seto. — Me explico. — La única razón por la que invierte en ese proyecto es por que te quiere poner las manos encima. ¿Me explico?. —

Me ve fijamente como si me dijera: _“Solo Aléjate de él tan lejos como es posible.”_  
  
Además, aún me quedaba la experiencia apenas vivida con su familia, y como actuó y confesó su padre ante todos la desdicha de acostarse con Amelia... Bueno, eso le sumaba puntos a sus hermanos y a él al decir que me alejara de él por el simple hecho de que él quería meterse conmigo de múltiples maneras.

— ¿Cuánto invirtió en el proyecto?. —Me preguntó Atem sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
  
— Aún no hemos invertido nada. Mana, quería primero viajar a Egipto para conseguir algunas ideas para la pasarela, el diseño de la ropa y todo eso. Así que que seguimos al pendiente de ella y lo que diga. —  
  
— Perfecto. — Me dice. — En ese caso aún tenemos tiempo para sacarlo del proyecto, sin embargo, debo de considerar que ya han firmado el contrato, ¿no?. — Me ve nuevamente.

— ¿Te refieres al que Haku no dejó que ni siquiera firmará?. —  
  
+Él se queda petrificado en su lugar, sin embargo dice algo con palabras llenas de alivio:  
  
— Oh... Bueno... Supongo que le debo un enorme favor al enano. —  
  
Fruncí mi ceño.

— No le digas de esa forma. — Me atrevo apegarle en su frente, Atem solo suelta un quejido bajo. — Dale las gracias por haberme ayudado en todo esto. Y por no haber firmado nada.. Él me saco después de que acabo la reunión debido a la discusión que tuvo con Sekemeth. —  
  
Parpadeó, intentando procesar lo que dije.  
  
— ¿Esos dos discutieron?. — Me preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí. — Conteste lentamente mientras veía cómo sonreía ladinamente aún que trataba de ocultarlo haciendo un "tic tic" con la punta de su uña a la camilla.  
  
Está feliz, y puedo asegurarlo porque cada vez que hace eso, es porque inesperadamente algo salió bien de algo malo.  
  
Me alegra saber que algunas cosas pueda identificar de él, aún que allá pasado mucho tiempo entre nosotros de estar separados.

—¿Exactamente qué dijo Haku y Sekemeth?. — Me preguntó. — ¿Por qué discutieron?.—

— Por mí. — Respondí. Su expresión valía oro, sus ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas al escuchar mi respuesta que le dije. — Sekemeth me estaba viendo raro en la junta y cuando terminó se me quiso acercar con la excusa de que quería conocerme y saludar a Yami. Pero Haku interfirió diciendo que no dejaría que nadie se le acercara al esposo de su hermano. — Me encogí en mi lugar. — Fue muy valiente al decir eso. —

— Sí, fue muy valiente pero también fue estúpido. — Me respondió. Luego se quejó bajemente. — Nunca pensé que él se revelaría ante él. —  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?. —  
  
— De entre los tres; Haku siempre fue el más callado y obediente a Sekemeth y el más respetuoso de los tres. Timaeus era más reservado, de hecho era el cerebro de los tres. — Me explica y se le dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios, creo está recordando un viejo un momento que pasó con sus hermanos.

—¿Y tu?. — Pregunté curioso.  
  
— Yo era el más rebelde de los tres. Era el que rompía las reglas. _"La oveja negra del rebaño."_ — Suelta una pequeña risilla de su parte. Se notaba que estaba alegre ante el recuerdo que el poseía en su mente. — La. Madre de Haku nos decía que éramos los tres Mosqueteros... —Dice. —Recuerdo que una vez planeamos el robar las galletas de mi madre; el plan salió a la perfección, gracias a Tim, ya que él estructuró el plan, Haku y yo lo ejecutamos debido a que él era muy habilidoso distrayendo a las personas, en ese momento, recuerdo que Haku distrajo a mi madre con un singular baile de pin pon, mientras yo, con gran sigilo me robe las bandeja de galletas que reposaban en la mesa. — Comenzó a reírse más fuerte. — Recuerdo que cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de que las galletas ya no estaban grito y juro que se vengaria de nosotros ja, ja, ja, ja, hubieras visto su cara.. Pero lo mejor de ese día fue que Haku se le cayó un diente cuando mordio la galleta, bien emocionado decía que se lo iba a dejar al ratón de los dientes para que le dejara un regalo, pero por aquel momento, nuestros padre y madres llevan una relación difícil y muy pocas veces no nos prestaban atención. Así que esa misma noche Tim y yo acordamos dejarle un poco de dinero que habíamos guardado entre nosotros para compramos algo, pero lo dejamos con Haku, pues sabíamos que él creía en el ratón de los dientes, nosotros por otro lado sabíamos la verdad... — Vuelve a suspirar. — ¿Sabes que paso al día siguiente?. — Negué pero ponían atención a su narración. — Haku nos compró un helado para cada quien para poder disfrutar "el tesoro" que le dejó el ratón. —Al último su sonrisa se desvanece. — Fue la última vez que convivimos como hermanos. — Su voz se apago, luego se volvió a recostar, con la única diferencia que me daba la espalda.  
  
— Dormiré un poco. — Me avisa. — Cuando despierte procura que me hijo este aquí. Quiero verlo. —

Mandón, pero me alegro saber que preguntaba por Yami y que lo quería ver.  
  
— En cuanto Sekemeth, me haré personalmente cargo de él. No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti. Mientras tanto, procura conseguir un par de anillos de compromiso, pienso que la plata te quedará bien en ti. —  
  
—¿Qué?. —

— Descuida. Créeme qué en cuento vea el anillo Sekemeth y mis hermanos, creerán que tenemos algo muy serio. Tomarán su distancia, aún que Sekemeth seguirá detrás de ti para ya no tanto. Te recomiendo que le dejes bien clara las cosas de lo que somos y recuérdale que tienes un hijo conmigo. —  
  
No se si era posesividad o protecciones, pero me alegra saber que al menos le importo un poco y a Yami.

— Vamos por buen camino. — Susurre para mi mismo. A este paso Recuperaré al Atem de antes.  
  
Pero aún me da curiosidad una cosa; Si Atem era feliz en ese momento con sus hermanos, ¿qué pasó para que ellos se separaran?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a:
> 
> Ambar234556  
> AdrianaCorona850  
> Chao995  
> JackSseshumaru  
> Flux_Lu  
> SarahyPatriciaValera


	25. Los Tres Tienen Los Mismos Gustos.

Desde aquella platica, Atem me había dejado pensando muchas cosas.  
  
Una de ellas, es que se veía que ya no era el mismo de antes.  
  
Otra, parece ser que va a cooperar conmigo en el trabajo. Pero, quiere mantenerme lejos de su padre como el resto de sus hermanos.

Me he salido de su habitación para que pueda descansar mejor y me ha pedido que traiga a Yami conmigo.  
  
Al paso que voy con él, no se que es lo que pase entre los dos, quiero decir; ¿qué debo de hacer cuándo él este totalmente recuperado?, ¿deberé irme?, ¿deberé regresar con mi abuelo? ¿O debería de tomar un rumbo diferente a mi vida?.

No sé, la última opción me parece tan tentativa. Siempre quise alejarme del resto del mundo, como si quisiera desaparecer, irme a un pueblo y vivir ahí, rodeado de la naturaleza, pero a la vez, se me antoja vivir en esos pueblos que parecen irreales, que parecen de cuentos de hadas y de tiempos antiguos... Quiero un lugar donde nadie me conozca, una vida que pueda iniciar de cero. Donde no le deba nada a nadie. Donde no tenga responsabilidades, solo preocuparme por mi mismo.

Suspiro al pensar eso, realmente quisiera irme lejos e iniciar mi vida por mi mismo, pero primero debía de encargarme de unas cuantas cosas primero.  
  
— ¿Has hablado con Atem?. —  
  
Timaeus está justo enfrente de mi, cargando a Yami mientras este duerme tranquilamente.

— Así es. — Me siente a su lado, hay unos pequeños bancos donde los padre se pueden sentar y jugar con sus hijos.  
  
— Y... ¿Cómo está?. — Lo dice con un poco de curiosidad y cierta preocupación se puede notar en su rostro. — Sé que sus heridas eran algo profundas y que se las han tratado a tiempo. —

—¿Nunca has dejado de preocuparte por ellos, verdad?. —  
  
Su silencio me responde mi pregunta.  
  
— Qué afortunados son tus hermanos al tenerte. —  
  
Él me voltea ver, incrédulo de mis palabras.

— Sí yo hubiera tenido hermanos menores, estoy seguro que sería casi como tú. — Volteo a verlo y nuestras miradas se conectan por unos minutos, luego, bajo mi mirada hacia Yami para contemplarlo.  
  
—¿Casi?. — Me susurra.

— Sí. — Respondí. — Por lo que puedo ver. — Y saber. — Es que eres muy solitario y mantienes tu distancia con el resto de las personas. Se nota que eres una persona seria y fría. Pero a pesar de eso, eres buena persona. —  
  
Extendí mis brazos para que me diera a Yami, sin embargo en vez de eso, Timaeus se me acercó y me abrazo. Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar, ¿por qué me estaba abrazando?, ¿hice algo para que pasará esto?, ¿o sólo estaba confundiendo las cosas?

— oh... ¿Tim?. —  
  
  


 **Pov Timaeus..**  
  
Abrace a quien debía de ser mi esposo y no el de mi hermano, pero debía de soportarlo.  
  
Atem se me había adelantado en conseguir a Yugi, en ser su amigo, en ser su todo.

Y yo... Yo solo quedé como una sombra.  
  
Escuche su voz preguntar por mi, estaba seguramente confundido. Pero yo, únicamente y solo por primera vez quería sostenerlo entre en mis brazos.  
  
Una última vez, antes de renunciar a él...  
  
O tal vez... ¿Debería de esperar mi turno?.

— **arak lahqana ya habiya al'awla..** — ("Te veo luego, mi primer amor")

—¿Uh?. — Me separa de él y me ve nuevamente a mis ojos, su mirada me muestra profunda curiosidad por lo que he dicho, espero y no haya comprendido nada de lo que he dicho o en definitivamente me sentiré avergonzado, pues soy de las personas que no muestran mucho afecto, pero que cuando lo hacen, lo hacen con acciones.

—¿Tú también sabes hablar diferentes idiomas?. — Me pregunta alegremente mientras se acerca más a mí.  
  
“Muy cerca.”  
  
Mis mejillas se sonrosan al estar tan de él.  
  
  
—¿También?. — Le preguntó, no puedo dejar pasar por alto esa pregunta. — ¿Te refieres a Atem?. — Él niega.

— Haku. — Pude sentir como mi corazón se acelere por la impotencia.  
  
  
No otra vez, la misma historia se estaba repitiendo, pero ahora con Yugi.  
  
  
— Haku, ¿te ha dicho algo?. —  
  
  
— La verdad es que no comprendí lo dijo, pero sonaba muy bonito como lo pronunciaba, cómo tú. — Ahora mis mejillas adquieren un poco más de color.

— Quisiera decirte lo que me dijo Haku, pero no sé nada del idioma... Por cierto, ¿son mitades egipcios, cierto?. — Asiento. — ¡Oh!, ¡con razón suena muy lindo las palabras en ustedes!. — Me sonríe. — Algún día espero aprender el dialecto para poder volverles lo que sea que me estén diciendo. —  
  
  
—¿Crees que te estamos ofendiendo?. —

— Bueno, no tengo idea. Pero si es así, yo también espero devolvérselas, pero el triple de lo que ustedes me estén diciendo. —  
  
  
Oh, Yugi, si supieras lo que te decimos... Y si nos pagarás con el triple, nos los devolverías con tu amor y con la entrega de tu cuerpo.  
  
  
Estarías encadenado a nosotros tres, sin poder escapar, aún que quisieras. Estarías en el infierno mismo pero a la vez en el cielo, disfrutando de diferentes placeres.

— Pues debes aprender rápido. — Le doy un gentil golpe en su barbilla, él sonríe comprendiendo que es una broma, veo directamente sus labios.  
  
—¡Waaaa!. —  
  
—¡Auch!. —  
  
—¡Y-Yami!. — Yugi retiene la pequeña mano de mi sobrino, este a jalado uno de mis mechones con un poco de fuerza, lo suficiente como para distraerme de mi objetivo. — Lo lamento, no sé por qué hizo eso. —

— No hay problema. — Le digo al tricolor de ojos amatistas. — Tal vez fue una Pesadilla la que tuvo. — Veo a Yami y este pareciera que se burlaba de mi.  
  
 _“Salió idéntico a su padre... Aleja a cualquiera que intente acercarse a su propiedad.”_ _  
_  
No se por qué, pero sonreí ante la idea.

 _“Yami tendrá a una buena «mamá» y Yugi tendrá un «hijo» que lo sobre-protegía con dientes y garras, cuál cachorro de león.”_  
  
— Niño. — Le revuelvo el cabello a Yami, este cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar por mi caricia. Me acerco a él y le susurro a la par de su oreja: — **himayatan 'umuk**. — ("Cuida a tu mamá")  
  
Y me aleje de él.

—¿Qué le has dicho?. — Me pregunta Yugi.  
  
— Qué tenga dulces sueños. — Mentí.  
  
— Oh, qué lindo de tu parte. Tim.—  
  
—¿Tim?. —  
  
— Lo siento, no te pregunté si podía llamarte así... ¿Puedo?. — Me hace ojos de cachorro, ¿cómo podría negarme ante eso?.

— No hay problema. Dime cómo quieras, excepto por apodos cariñosos.—  
  
Asiente.  
  
Me levanto, dispuesto a irme. Debería de llamar a Haku y decirle que al menos debería de vigilar a Yugi desde una distancia prudente y de paso, que vigile muy bien los lo vientos de Sekemeth. No quisiéramos que aquel incidente de hace años volviera a repetirse. Aparte, me gustaría saber que fue lo que le dijo a Yugi.

Pero antes de siquiera irme, debía de hacer algo.  
  
— Antes de irme. —  
  
—¿Sí?.—  
  
— Te debo un desayuno. —  
  


Yugi abre su boca para decir algo; iba a negarse, lo cual no podía aceptar.

—No aceptó un no por respuesta. — Entonces Yugi sella nuevamente sus labios. Pero así me dice:  
  
— No lo sé, no creo tener tiempo, debo de cuidar a Yami a Atem, trabajar e ir a la escuela, no puedo... Lo siento. —  
  
—Entonces, en vez del desayuno. Te invito a cenar. — Yugi me ve atento como si supiera lo que voy hacer. — Desocupa un día de trabajo, de escuela y de tus deberes, yo también lo haré. Y entonces, cenaremos, claro, solo para conocernos mejor. —

 _“Debo establecer límites. Me jure no ser como mi padre.”_ _  
_  
— Y no sé, tal vez mi empresa esté interesada en tus proyectos que tengas para la empresa. — Le digo. — Ve esto, como una reunión de negocios. Cómo socios. —  
  
— Ya entiendo. — Me dice.  
  
—Sí, bueno. Te veré luego. Por favor dile a mi hermano que deseo que se recupere. —

Con esas últimas palabras, me retiro de la habitación y del hospital, pero apenas estaba en el estacionamiento vi a cierto peli-negro que estaba cruzado de brazos.  
  
— ¿Vienes a ver a Yugi?. —  
  
  
—De hecho vengo a ver a Atem. —  
  
—¿Esa es tu mejor excusa, Haku?. —

—No es ninguna excusa, Timaeus. Vengo a verlo. Quiero saber como esta. —  
  
  
— Por lo que se, esta bien. —  
  
—Bien. Entonces me retiro. —  
  
Haku da media vuelta, esta dispuesto a irse, lo que me sorprende es que no haya preguntado por Yugi.

—Por si te interesa saber. Yugi también está bien. — Haku para de caminar, me voltea de reojo. — Y Yami también lo está. —  
  
  
—¿Su estado de salud?.—  
  
— ¿De Yami?, Por ahora está bien. Pero, por lo que supe del doctor de pediatría quién lo atiende, su corazón lentamente se pone más débil cada día. —

—Entiendo. — Me dice Haku, no me hace otra pregunta del como se esa información, ya que él sabe que tengo mis métodos. – Estaré al pendiente de ellos, si es lo que quieres. —  
  
— Sí es lo que queremos. — Le rectifico. — ¿Te olvidas que a ti también te gusta Yugi?. —  
  
— A los tres, ¿no?. —

Suelto una risilla.  
  
  
— A mí me gusta. Pero, ya sabes como soy. —  
  
  
—Pusiste tus límites. — Me dijo.  
  
  
—Tal vez yo estoy fuera del juego, temporalmente. ¿Pero que hay de ti?, ¿piensas dibujar también tus líneas?. —  
  
— Sí. — Es todo lo que me responde y después vuelve a caminar lejos de mi alejándose en medio de la penumbra y después ya no lo veo más.  
  
  
Qué complicado es el amor.


	26. Yugi. [PASADO]

_“Me dan celos.._ _  
  
Me dan tantos celos y no entiendo el por qué.  
  
Se supone que debo estar feliz por ti, ¿no?.  
  
Quiero decir, eres feliz con ella... Te ves tan contento a su lado. Parece que nada te hace falta._

_Entonces... ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?, ¿por qué no quiero que te tome de la mano?, ¿por qué no me gusta que te abrace?, ¿por qué siento este sentimiento de disgusto hacia ella?._ _  
  
¿Será por que te arrebato de mi lado?, ¿será por que ya no pasas tanto tiempo conmigo?.  
  
No lo sé._

_Estoy tan confundido, Atem. No sé cómo sentirme con respecto a esto._

_No sé si de verdad me siento celoso por Amelia... Quiero decir, todo a cambiado debido a ella; me ignoras, pospone nuestras salidas continuamente, se que debería alegrarme por ti, ya que tienes novia y necesitas salir con ella y atenderla de diversas maneras; se qué tengo a Seto y Joey de mi lado como mis amigos, ¡pero por favor! Ellos también necesitan estar a "solas", ya he de suponer, para que tengan tiempo de pareja._

_Y no me molesta en absoluto. Lo que me molesta es que no te tengo conmigo._ _  
  
Es ridículo pensar eso y sentirlo, pero me siento solo sin tu presencia. Sin tus tonterías ya nada es lo mismo.  
  
Si te dijera que te extraño, ¿me prestaría algo de atención, por lo menos unos cinco minutos de tu tiempo?._

_Je, me da tanta gracia pensarlo así, pero me ilusiona al mismo tiempo._ _  
  
Creo que la razón por la que me siento tan solo sin ti, es porque confiaba de que siempre estarías a mi lado sin ningún tipo de interrupción.  
  
Veo que me confíe demasiado._

_Creo que debí de pedirte primero que pasáramos más tiempo juntos antes de la llegada de Amelia y no sé, tal vez tu y yo seríamos algo más que amigos._ _  
  
Porque Atem, creo que me gustas.  
  
Sí, esa es mi confesión ante ti.  
  
Es una lastima que jamás vayas a leer estas palabras que escrito para ti._

_Quemaré esta hoja cuando haya acabado de escribir, así, jamás sabrás de lo que siento por ti. Además, es una manera de dejarte ir con aquella chica que tanto te hace feliz._ _  
  
Pero también este escrito es para pedir un deseo; Atem, por favor, no te alejes tanto de mi.  
  
No quiero perderte.  
  
—Yugi”_

Aquella hoja fue arrancada del cuaderno que utilizaba Yugi para sus apuntes de artes, la dobló y la guardo entre el medio de las hojas de ese cuaderno tan especial, ya luego, cuando llegue a casa quemaría la carta.

Por ahora, el menor se dedicaba a ver el entrenamiento de Atem desde las bancas, siendo testigo del beso que le daba Amelia a Atem.  
  
— Perdí, ¿verdad?. — Dijo Yugi levantándose de las bancas para irse a clase.  
  
Ya no perdería el tiempo buscando a Atem.  
  
Ya no perdería el tiempo en buscar a Atem para ir juntos a clase o para irse del instituto.

Ya no perdería el tiempo en buscar a Atem para ir juntos a clase o para irse del instituto.  
  
Ya no vería a Atem de la misma manera.  
  
Su amistad se comenzó a fracturar, hasta que todo se hizo pedazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Confirmó a Yugi le gustaba Atem, aún que no estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía por su mejor amigo.  
> Dato extra: Atem jamás sospecho de los sentimientos que Yugi le tenía a él.
> 
> *Desde que Yugi vio a Atem y Amelia besarse por primera vez, supo que ya no sería lo mismo. Y así fue, pues desde ese momento Atem se separó de Yugi, de Seto y de Joey. También, desde ahí surgieron los problemas entre Atem y Yugi y las constantes palizas.


	27. ¿Y si Hubiera...?

Algunos días más tarde.  
  
— ¿De verdad harás esto?. —  
  
—No tenemos otra opción, Yugi. Si realmente quiero que Sekemeth se aleje de ti, debo de mostrarle que tan comprometido estoy contigo. —  
  
Lentamente Atem deslizó aquella argolla de plata en mi dedo donde el mismo aro portaba mi nombre. Atem se alejo después y se colocó el suyo mismo.

— ¿Por qué?. — No pude callar mi curiosidad, Atem desde que había salido del hospital y tras sus constantes tratamientos Psicológicos, últimamente había actuado extraño conmigo y con Yami, pues se mantenía más apegado a nosotros... Actuaba más protector y territorial que nada.  
  
No es que no me agradará, todo lo contrario me gustaba en cierto punto. Pero parecía que nuestras vidas cambiaban poco a poco.

Atem mostraba ser más sincero consigo mismo.  
  
Sus hermanos poco a poco se acercaban a Atem y este también. Muy aparte del resto de la familia, de la cual no sabía nada más, excepto por Sekemeth, que parecía haberse vuelto más insistente a verme. Esto a Atem le molestaba mucho y no solo a él, también a sus hermanos.

— ¿Por qué es están importante fingir que tenemos un matrimonio serio?. — Le pregunté mientras lo veía acomodarse su corbata roja, mientras me acomodaba en la gran cama donde dormíamos los dos. Me senté y me tomé la libertad de verlo bien; su semblante había cambiado para uno más serio, sus ojos mostraban frialdad pero al mismo tiempo ferocidad, era como si estuviera viendo a un león directamente a los ojos.  
  
A través del espejo, me vio de reojo.

— No quiero que se te acerque. Puedes estar en problemas muy serios con él, donde difícilmente puedas salir totalmente libre y sin ninguna consecuencia de sus actos. — Me contestó. — Además. – Se Volteo para vernos fijamente. — Prometí protegerte. ¿Recuerdas?, mis problemas son tus problemas. Tus problemas son mis problemas. — Se acercó hasta estar enfrente de mi. Tomó mi mano y la beso con delicadeza, un enorme sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas. Atem hacia sonrojarme inesperadamente, sus acciones y actitudes hacía mi eran tan inesperadas, de un momento a otro podría estar concentrado en mis tareas y al otro minuto ya tenía a Atem sobre mi, dándome inesperados besos en mi mejilla o mi frente, en este caso mi mano o también me abrazaba por atrás, ocultando su mirada en mi cuello, aspiraba mi aroma y me decía incontables halagos de lo bien que lucia cada día, aunque estuviera fachoso. Cada día, no faltaban esos requisitos.  
  
Aún no logro descifrar que es lo que pretende con tanta cursileria, quiero decir; no se qué quiere de mi. Me confunde.

Acaso se debería... ¿A aquellos momentos en el hospital que compartimos juntos?... ¿A aquel beso que nos dimos?... ¿O fueron esas palabras que le dije yo?.  
  
¿Qué motivo fue lo que provocó para que él comenzará actuar de esa forma?, dudaba mucho de que Atem sintiera algo por mi y yo por él.  
  
Pues esos sentimientos ya habían acabado, para mí, hace mucho tiempo.

— Eso lo dices como si estuvieramos realmente juntos. — Le dije mientras le sonreía, me pare y me aleje de él.  
  
— ¿Y por qué no estarlo?. — Me detuve enseguida cuando lo escuché. — Podríamos intentarlo, si quisieras. Yo estoy dispuesto hacerlo. —  
  
Debía de estar alucinando o algo por el estilo, esa era una opción segura, pero Atem sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

— Buena broma. — Le dije mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo, note que Atem me correspondía de la misma manera. Sí, él estaba bromeando... ¿O no?. — Te espero en la sala con Yami, no tardes mucho, tenemos una reunión en el trabajo. —  
  
— Solo dame cinco minutos, estaré ahí. — Fue lo único que escuché antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi e ir a la de Yami para alistarlo.

* * *

**POV ATEM**

¿Enserio dije eso?, ¿qué tan probable era de que Yugi creyera en mis palabras?, no sonaba convincente, es creíble que Yugi creyera que lo decía en son de broma, pero no lo era.  
  
Entre mi saco rebusco aquella hoja, aquella que contiene tristes palabras escritas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me sente en la cama, sacó la hoja y la desdoblo para encontrarme con una hoja un tanto arrugada y con la letra legible de Yugi. La leo nuevamente, palabra por palabra, oración por oración, se me remueve el sentimiento de culpa en mi interior y mi corazón duele al leer aquella parte de la carta.  
  
—“No quiero perderte.” —

— Lo siento. Realmente lo siento. — Decía bajamente mientras suspiraba en derrota. Si hubiera sabido de los sentimientos de Yugi antes de conocer a Amelia, era 100% seguro que nada de lo que estoy viviendo existiría y si hubiera persistió más en Yugi era lo más probable que él y yo estuviéramos juntos y felices, tal vez y enserio, le hubiera propuesto vivir juntos y un tiempo después pedirle que se case conmigo para luego de cierto tiempo tener hijos, con él hubiera tenido mi plan perfecto; resulta que ahora todo es diferente.  
  
¿Quién hubiera pensado que Yugi tuviera sentimientos por mí en primero de preparatoria?, yo jamás me lo hubiera esperado. Pero como me hubiera alegrado de que esta carta me hubiera llegado a mis manos, así hubieran cambiado las cosas.

Guarde nuevamente la carta en mi saco, esa que encontré un día mientras me quedé en casa tras mi recuperación, ordenaba nuestras cosas y en una de ella un cuaderno se me cayó, el mismo donde Yugi plasmaba diversos dibujos de todas las cosas que le gustaban, en una de ellas y alado de la carta estaba yo dibujado con mi ex-uniforme de capitán de fútbol Americano.

— Deberé esforzarme para ganarme de nuevo tu confianza y cuando la tenga... Te explicaré todo. — Me jure así mismo mientras salía de la habitación.


	28. Sekemeth

Parecía un día prometedor.

Parecía que todo marcharía bien.

Actuarían como una pareja recién casada. Se dirían apodos cariñosos. Corresponderían los abrazos, los mimos y los besos del otro cuando se requerían.

Pero... A pesar de estar frente a todos mostrando una máscara de "su" matrimonio.

La cruda realidad de eso, es que sólo lo hacían para alejar a cierto hombre qué, cada vez que miraba a Atem o Yugi, Sekemeth se ponía a dudar sobre su relación.

¿De verdad estaban casados?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿y por qué nunca supo sobre la existencia de Yugi si él siempre está al pendiente de sus hijos?.

Este amante; Yugi, ¿acaso tenía otras intenciones con su hijo?... No, no podía ser así.

Yugi mostraba ser un chico firme y decidido. Tenía un porte fuerte pero con aires de inocencia impregnados en él. Todo en el decía que aún seguía siendo un chico virgen.

Pero había otra cosa... Algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza: ¿por qué Yugi se casaría con su hijo sabiendo el daño que le causó?.

Sí, Sekemeth sabía sobre los hechos de su hijo para con Yugi.

— Así es cómo planeo que sea la pasarela. Se que tendrán dudas a lo largo del evento, pero les aseguro de contestar todas ellas junto con la señorita Maná ... Señor Sekemeth, ¿tiene algo que agregar?. —

La voz de Yugi despertó a Sekemeth de su ensoñación. La dulce y encantadora voz de Yugi le hizo reaccionar al ver que lo miraba directamente. Era extraño la mirada de ese chico de ojos amatistas, parecía que había cambiado totalmente. Se veía serio y un poco fríos con todos los demás.

Yugi presentaba una dualidad sumamente interesante. Y eso a Sekemeth se le hizo muy interesante.

— Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que la pasarela sea una de las más perfectas. Sea lo que necesiten de mi, los apoyere. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. — Dijo decidido y después miró a Atem, quien, no muy lejos de Yugi se encontraba. De hecho se encontraba detrás de su lindo esposo, sentado, mirándo solo a Yugi como si estuviera admirando una obra de arte extraña, única y bella.

¿Qué se traían estos dos?, parecía que estaban en caminos diferentes. En diferentes sintonias.

— Perfecto. Se levanta la reunión. — Yugi dio por finalizada la reunión, los demás presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, recogieron sus cosas, dieron las gracias por asistir a la reunión y se marcharon.  
  


Cuando Sekemeth apretó el botón del elevador para irse, admiro un hecho que hacía aumentar las sospechas de la relación de su hijo con aquel bello ángel, pues mientras esperaba podía ver desde la sala de reuniones como Atem detenía a Yugi de su mano, vio como cruzaban algunas palabras que no pudo escuchar debido a la distancia, luego admiro el hecho de como Atem sacaba un papel y se lo mostraba a Yugi, este reaccionó de forma un poco sorprendida pero a poco tiempo después cambió su gesto a uno más serio. Yugi le arrebato el papel a Atem, le dijo algo al Moreno y después se soltó del agarre del Moreno bruscamente para luego marcharse.

Cuando Yugi salió de sala, Sekemeth se volteo hacia las puertas del elevador para fingir que no había escuchado nada, ni visto algo que hiciera ver a la pareja mal, a su punto de vista.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, pasó él y también...

— Con permiso. —

Yugi.  
  


Escucho a Atem gritar el nombre del menor, intento ingresar al elevador pero ya era demasiado tarde, las puertas se habían cerrado y Sekemeth se había quedado con Yugi mientras bajaban el resto de los pisos. 

Sekemeth se quedó quieto y callado en su lugar, no iba hablar con Yugi pues desprendía un aura llena de enojo y parecía que lo correcto era dejarlo solo. Por ahora. Además, no era tan malo, pues ahora guardaba su distancia debido a aquel anillo de compromiso que Yugi tenía en su dedo.

Sin embargo el silencio se había cortado en un pequeño sollozo que provino de Yugi. Aún así, Sekemeth  
se quedó en su lugar, no hablaría con Yugi, mantendría su distancia, no pensaría en él... Pero... Más y más sollozos comenzaron a salir de Yugi, esto hizo que Sekemeth "rompiera" su palabra.

— ¿Estas Bien?. — Pregunto, aún quedándose en su lugar.

— Sí, no es nada. — Respondió apenas Yugi sin que se le rompiera la voz.

— ¿Seguro?. Te noto decaído. —

— No es nada... Ya pasará. — Respondió Yugi a callando lentamente sus sollozos.

Pará mala suerte de ambos, el elevador se paro dejando a ambos quietos y rendidos ante la idea estar el uno con el otro por un tiempo.

— Mierda... — Maldijo Yugi mientras levantaba su rostro haciendo notar sus ojos rojos por llorar. Se notaba triste, decaído y parecía que estaba sufriendo.

 _“Le habrá hecho algo Atem a Yugi para que él esté así.”_ Pensó rápidamente Sekemeth.

— Mala suerte, ¿no?. —

— Definitivamente. — Le respondió Yugi y de ahí quedaron en silencio.

Parecía una eternidad, el elevador parecía no querer avanzar, la señal era pésima, por lo que estaban incomunicados.

Llegó un momento en el que Yugi se sentó en suelo, estar parado ya le había cansado y no tenia nada con que entretenerse.

— ¿Fue muy caro el anillo?. — Sekemeth se sentó a su lado, sorprendiendo a Yugi, quien guardo su distancia. – Calma, no voy hacerte nada. — Le dijo. — No por ahora. —

— Viniendo esas palabras de ti. Ahora estoy seguro de que no me puedo fiar de ti. —

— Ah, entonces, ¿soy el malo de tu historia? —

— Jamás dije eso. — Respondió el otro.

— De acuerdo. Tal vez no sea el malo de tu historia, pero si de tu día, mira que estar encerrado con tu suegro es una de las peores cosas que te puede pasar. —

Yugi suspiro.

— Supongo. — Mencionó aburrido y desinteresado.

— Oh, que fea actitud. —

— ¿La mía?. ¿No has visto la tuya?. — Contrataco Yugi un poco fastidiado.

— La mía es encantadora. La tuya es horrible. —

— Ja. — Carcajeo Yugi. — Robarle la esposa a su hijo, ¿en una actitud encantadora?. —

Debía de admitir que eso le dolió a Sekemeth : “AUCH”.

— Buen ataque. — Fue lo que dijo hombre.

Yugi resoplo, se pasó su mano por entre las hebras de sus cabellos tricolores pensando en lo pesado que estaba siendo.

— Lo lamento... Es solo qué, no he tenido un buen día. — Dijo el tricolor mirando al suelo y abrazando sus piernas. — Mi mañana a estado ajetreada. —

— Pude notarlo. — Soltó sin pensarlo Sekemeth. — Vi como peleabas con Atem. Dime, ¿te ha lastimado? ¿Te hizo algo malo?. —

Yugi miró a Sekemeth.

—¿Qué?, no. Para nada. — Respondió Yugi, luego se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. — ¿Por qué me lastimaria Atem?. —

— Porque él es así. — Respondió. — No sabe controlar sus sentimientos, por lo que va causado daño irreversible en las personas que conoce, siempre ha sido impulsivo desde pequeño. —

—¿Y lo dice el hombre que golpeó a mi esposo enfrente de mi y su familia?. —

— En mi defensa pudo decir que se lo merecía por completo. Aún que, me sorprendio el hecho de que salieras a defenderlo, después del gran daño que él te ha hecho. —. Contrataco Sekemeth dejando a Yugi sin palabras.  
  


— ¿Cómo sabes que yo....? —

— Digamos que solo lo sé. No quiero entrar en detalles. —Le interrumpió a Yugi. — Dejemos este asunto así. — Prosiguió y el elevador volvió a andar para el alivio de los dos.

Despues de unos minutos, el elevador volvió abrirse en uno de los tantos pisos, Sekemeth antes de salir dijo:

— Al menos puedo decirte que cobre uno de tantos golpes que el te dio a ti. — Con esas palabras que dejaron desconcertado por un momento a Yugi, Sekemeth salió del elevador y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar justo a tiempo, pues Yugi quería una respuesta ante lo dicho.  
  


— Se parece a ti, Tae. — Murmuró Sekemeth mientras sacaba su teléfono y veía enamorado una imagen de un bello y hermoso joven tricolor de ojos amatistas.  


* ** _Continuará..._**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Conocen un poco sobre el "Villano" de la historia.
> 
> *¿Qué le pasó a Yugi? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente ese cambio de actitud?
> 
> *¿Qué le hizo Atem a Yugi?.
> 
> * ¿Quién es Tae?.


	29. Intermedio

**[Días antes de la reunión.]**

— ¿Estas Bien?. —

— No. —

—¿Cómo te sientes?. —

—¿Realmente quieres saber?. —

A través del espejo Yugi miraba a su amigo rubio, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla, esperando por el médico quién les daría la noticia de la salud de Yugi.

El menor solo rogaba que todo estuviera bien. Sin embargo una parte suya, tenía miedo del resultado que arrojarían las pruebas de sangre.

Una vez más, Yugi se volvió a mirar al espejo para notar sus párpados cansados, su palidez notoria y su vientre.

— Estoy asustado. — Confesó el menor. — Demasiado. — Los ojos de Yugi se cristalizaron, Joey noto el desespero de Yugi en sus ojos.

— Calma. — Le dijo Joey, tomando de los hombros de Yugi por tranquilizarlo. — Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?. —

Yugi asiente, aún que no muy convencido.

La puerta es tocada tres veces y después el médico entra portando las pruebas de sangre de Yugi.

— Joven Muto, ya están sus pruebas de sangre. Espero que este listo para lo que le voy a decir. —

**[SITUACIÓN ACTUAL.] (Después de la reunión.)**

En cuanto Sekemeth me dejó solo en elevador apegue mi espalda a la pared de la cabina haciendo un pequeño choque que resonó en el lugar, me fui deslizando hasta sentarme en el suelo, quedando pensativo por todo.

Parecían que todas las personas a mi alrededor sabían sobre lo que me había hecho Atem, era un secreto que salía a la luz sin mi permiso, parecía diambular como un espíritu en pena por toda la ciudad y persiguiendo me como una Pesadilla.

Pero lo que más me dejó desconcertado fue el hecho de que Sekemeth me dijera que se había cobrado un de tantos golpes que Atem me había propinado a mi... ¿A que se refería con eso?

— Parece que vivo en un mundo sin cordura. — Dije al aire y las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándome en el primer paso. Salí de la cabina y de inmediato apareció en mi campo de visión cierto chicos de cabellos azabache y albinos.

— ¿La reunión terminó temprano?, me sorprendes. — Me dijo Timaeus mientras me daba un gentil golpe en mi hombro que me hizo sonreír.

— Justo como se esperaba de ti. — Haku me felicito para luego revolver mis cabellos.

— Gracias chicos por sus alagos, pero debo de retirarme, mi hijo me espera en la guardería del edificio para irnos a casa juntos. —

—¿Qué?, ¿sólo ustedes dos?. — Me vio extrañado Tim.

— Sí, sólo nosotros dos, Atem tendrá mucho trabajo acumulado. De hecho, no creo que llegue a casa hoy, ni mañana. Así que me retiro. —

Sin decir otra palabra me retire sin dejar que me dijeran algo o que intentarán detenerme para obtener respuestas de mi parte. Sin embargo por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude alcanzar a ver como el par de hermanos se iban al elevador, seguramente iban a ver a Atem para saber que había ocurrido entre nosotros.

Aún que estaba cien por ciento seguro que Atem no les diría nada con respecto a nuestro "encuentro" o los leves roces que teníamos en casa, la frialdad con la que lo trataba y nuestro, casi, inevitable distanciamiento. Era obvio que Atem se mantendría bien cerrada la boca.

Además estaba el hecho de que no quería hablar con él debido a que se había enterado de mis sentimientos pasados hacia él y que ahora me pedía explicaciones insistentemente, no habría duda que en cuanto encendiera mi teléfono los miles de mensajes de Atem y llamadas azotarian el pobre aparato.

Por mi podría mantenerlo apagado todo el tiempo, pero no podía mantenerme incomunicado y comprarme otro teléfono no era precisamente el momento.

—¡Oh!, ¡ya está aquí!. — La encargada de la guardería del edificio me recibió de buena manera me guió hacia donde estaba Yami, en un pequeño corral rodeado de muchos juguetes y peluches que lo entretenían.

No dude ni un minuto en tomarlo entre mis brazos.

— A casa. — Le dije. — Papá necesita descansar de un duro día. —

Y de largas noches que no me dejaron conciliar el sueño pensando que me había embarazado.

**[Continuará...]**


	30. Llamada Telefónica

Eran las 12: 00 de la noche cuando Yugi se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, concentrado, mirando aquellos papeles, leyendo cuidadosamente los resultados de sangre: “NEGATIVO”

Sus resultados de la prueba de embarazo eran negativos.

Yugi suspiro con una mezcla llena de frustración y alivio ante su imprudencia de no cuidarse debidamente.

Él era un doncel; un hombre con capacidades de embarazarse.

¡¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado?! ¡A él y Atem!.

Porque sí, Atem sabía que Yugi era un doncel.

¡¿Por qué se les olvidó?!, ah sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, la calentura del momento pudo más que mantener la cordura de los dos.

Yugi se tiro a la cama dejando la hoja a un lado.

— ¿De verdad seré tan idiota?, ¿cómo pude tener sexo con Atem?. — Murmuró al aire, entre la penumbra de su habitación sintiéndose culpable consigo mismo y enojado, no sólo porqie tuvo sexo con Atem, sino que este también había encontrado la carta que había escrito hace mucho, ¡creyó haberla extraviado en alguna parte de su vieja casa o inclusive tirado a la basura!, pero no, esa carta estaba guardada entre sus pertenencias más apreciadas.

Yugi rueda por la cama, sintie do sus mejillas enrojecer al recordar el encuentro con Atem después de la reunión.

_— “¿De verdad te gustaba en ese tiempo?.” — Le enfrentó Atem a Yugi mientras este abría sus ojos por la impresión al reconocer la dichosa carta._

_—“ ¿De qué estás hablando?.”. — Y aún qué intento hacerse el tonto, no funcionó. Atem le miraba decidido a encontrar una respuesta por parte de Yugi, el cual cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso._

_— “Yugi, encontré esto en tu famoso cuaderno de dibujo.” — Atem señaló la carta. Por otro lado el tricolor menor arrugó el entrecejo, esa era su oportunidad para escaparse, para irse de ahí, aún que sí tenía la molestia de saber que Atem había hurgando entre sus cosas._

_—“ ¿Y tú?, ¿qué hacías hurgando entre mis cosas?. — Reclamo, empujando a Atem lejos de él. ” —“ ¿Acaso no sabes respetar las cosas privadas de los otros?, ¿necesitas que te enseñe educación y respeto hacia las cosas personales?.” —_

Okay, debía de admitir Yugi que había lamentado haber dicho lo último, había sonado muy grosero de su parte, pero debía de fingir que estaba realmente molesto y enojado con él, así que echarse para atrás ya no era una opción para él. Lo había dicho y punto.  
  


— Eso fue vergonzoso. – Murmuró de nuevo Yugi con las mejillas más rojas que una cereza, sintiendo la vergüenza escalar por toda su conciencia haciéndolo sentir más culpable. —¡Dios!, ¡Dios!, ¡Soy un caos total!. — Grito mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama y de paso dio un golpe a la misma.  
  


¿Debería de tomar su teléfono y llamar a Atem para pedirle una disculpa?, ¿debería de contarle el por qué ha estado tan distante y frío con él? ¿Debería contarle las razones por las que escribió esa carta y como se sintió en ese momento?, realmente, ¿debería de llamarlo solo para escuchar únicamente su voz?, ¡Diablos quería desahogarse con Atem y contarle muchas cosas!, pero...

Pero su orgullo podía más que sus ganas por tomar ese teléfono, encenderlo y responderle todos esos mensajes y llamadas que tenía el aparato.

— Ahg, mierda. — Maldijo Yugi cuando encendió de nuevo su teléfono y como lo esperaba los miles de mensajes azotaron el aparato, las llamadas también, incluso mensajes de voz de los dos hermanos restantes de Atem.

Pero antes de siquiera hacer algo con el móvil, Yugi solo contempló la imagen principal que tenía como fondo; Atem, Yami y él, compartiendo un momento entre "familia", Atem abrazado la cintura de Yugi mientras les sonreía cálidamente a Yami y a él. Yugi por otro lado cargaba a Yami, lo miraba de forma cariñosa y orgullosa, mientras el bebé lo miraba con ojos brillosos.

Cuándo de repente, su fondo de pantalla se transformó en una llamada, las letras que Yugi leyó mostraban un nombre: “Atem”.

Dudo un poco en contestar, pensó si era correcto contestar, incluso miró la hoja posada en la cama pensando en lo que iba a decir, pero no se le ocurría nada.

¿Decirle? ¿O no decirle?.

Finalmente contestó.

— ¿No es muy de noche cómo para llamar?. — Pregunto Yugi empezando la conversación.

— Perdona. — Dijo Atem con tono bajo. — ¿Te desperté?. —

Podía contestar con un sí y finalizar la llamada, pero... Pero no quería, quería seguir escuchando la voz de Atem al otro lado de la línea.

— No... De hecho estaba despierto. — Confesó Yugi con un tono inocente que hizo que la culpabilidad de Atem por despertar a Yugi por la noche se desvaneciera por completo. — ¿Has terminado tus deberes en la empresa?. —

Atem se muerde los labios queriendo retener las enormes ganas de preguntar si aún estaba molesto con él, al final y al cabo para eso era la llamada para pedirle perdón y poder reconciliarse con él. Pero... Parecía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

— Voy a la mitad en ello, no te preocupes. . — Respondió Atem dejando la conversación en un silencio un poco incómodo para ambos.

— ¿Y...? ¿Ya cenaste?, ¿has comido algo?, se que las noches en el trabajo pueden ser muy frustrantes y más si nos has probado bocado alguno. —

— No te preocupes por eso, ya cene. — Y de nuevo Atem termina la conversación dejando de nuevo la llamada en un silencio tortuoso e incómodo para los dos.

Ambos sabes y sienten la necesidad, el hambre de las preguntas y las respuestas que tienen e inquietas sus mentes, pero se cuestionan así mismos si ha llegado la hora, si hacen bien o mal, si él uno o el otro se molestara.

Su corazón de ambos late con fuerza, respiran un poco fuerte y acelerado, quieren llenarse de valentía y confesarse ante el otro. No quieren guardarse secretos. Ni tampoco quieren estar distanciado por más tiempo. Quieren estar juntos, pero no encuentran la manera de poder estarlo. Tienen miedo. Y quieren terminar con ese miedo, ¡ya!.  
  


— Sobre lo de la carta. —

— Sobre mi actitud de hoy. —

Ambos hablan al mismo tiempo, se quedan callados un par de segundos escuchando la respiración del otro.

— Yugi. —

—Atem. —

De nuevo hablan al mismo tiempo, su corazón ha comenzó acelerarse y sus mejillas cada vez se van tiñendo más rojas.

Ambos sienten que ya no pueden continuar con la llamada.

— Te quiero. —

—Buenas noches. —

Y finalizan la llamada  
  



	31. Tipo De Relación.

Amor... ¿Qué es amor?.

Es una palabra con distintos significados.

Una palabra que te puede contar distintas historias.

Pero...

Creo que el amor depende de como lo vea uno mismo.  
  


Sí, eso es.  
  


La mirada de Yugi nuevamente se desviaba hacia aquel tricolor de piel morena, este al mismo tiempo leve, y hay una pequeña conexión entre ellos, les brillan los ojos a los dos, luego, vuelven a re- dirigir su vista a los papeles que cada quien tiene.

Se supone que no deben de coquetear en el trabajo. Nada de verse con aquella mirada que indica: "tengo ganas de ti."

Debían de contenerse, debían de mantener un perfil bajo en el trabajo, como en la escuela, comportarse era lo adecuado.

Pero mientras pasaba más el tiempo en aquella oficina, más evidente era aquella tensión sexual y atrayente con la cual apenas estaban tratando de disimular en vano.

Yugi muerde ligeramente su labio inferior, Atem es capaz de verlo y como consecuencia también lo hace.

— Listo, ¿otra cosa más?. — Dice con apuro Atem hacia aquel asistente que carga aquellos papeles de la empresa.

—No, nada. Es todo, señor. — Es lo que dice el chico con el montón de papeles para luego retirarse.  
  


— De acuerdo, llamame si surge algo más de la pasarela. — Termina de decir Yugi con su asistente, la chica asiente y se retira dejando a ellos solos.

Atem camina lentamente hacia la puerta y la cierra así como las persianas de aquella oficina. El lugar se queda en calma, semi-oscuro, Yugi suspira, cortando aquel ambiente lleno de tensión sexual.

Ya iban para un mes.

Un mes de empezar todo aquel asunto de estar "juntos.", aún que aún no definían exactamente qué eran.

Si eran esposos, pero de a mentiritas, ni a novios llegaban a ser o acordaron, se podría decir que eran compañeros que se dedicaban a darle afecto al otro sin ningún tipo de relación que los ate, más que Yami, aún que él niño, estaba más que decir que estaba más que contento con sus dos padres.

Aún así, aquellos tricolores habían comenzando algo, y ese algo los embelazaba, los hacía caer el uno por el otro.  
  


¿Tendrían sentimientos el uno por el otro?.  
  


— Espera. — Yugi detuvo a Atem de su pecho, el tricolor más alto vio condetenimiento a Yugi. — No podemos hacer esto aquí, ¿qué pasa si nos descubren?. —

— ¿Quién podría descubrirnos?. — Sonríe traviesamente el moreno despreocupadamente.

Yugi se sonroja, hace un ligero puchero que se le hace muy tierno a Atem.

— Despreocupate, Yugi. Si alguien entra, lo único que encontraran es ver como su jefe le da mimos a su otro jefe, ¿que tan mal está visto eso?, somos esposos, estamos casados. Lo único que pueden hacer es pedir disculpas por interrumpirnos para luego largarse. — Habla Atem. Yugi solo puede negar con la cabeza.

— ¿No sería muy raro que los empleados encuentren a sus jefes uno encima del otro?. — Yugi hace notar la posición en la que están, Atem, había tomado asiento en una de las sillas, había traído a Yugi para sí mismo, el menor entendió el mensaje y se subió a la piernas de Atem.

— ¿Y eso te molesta?. —

—Me pone nervioso y un poco asustadizo. — Revela Yugi, acomodando un mechón rubio que se había ido hacia adelante de su bello rostro.

— ¿Pero...?. —

— Me excita al mismo tiempo estar así. Me gusta. — Susurra Yugi al oído de Atem quien sonríe y abraza la cintura del menor.

— Te juro que si no fuera de día y el edificio no estuviera lleno de empleados. — Atem imita la acción de Yugi, se acerca a su oído y le susurra: — Te juro que te follaria, de nuevo, aquí. —

— Hmm... Es una lástima. —Yugi se levanta de las piernas de Atem, aún que este sigue teniendo sus manos en su cintura. — Perdiste tu oportunidad. —

—¿Disculpa?. — Ríe Atem y se levanta también. No iba a dejar escapar a Yugi, no tan fácil. — ¿Qué hay de ir a casa ambos?, me queda esa opción, además... — Atem acorrala a Yugi, el menor queda recostado boca abajo sobre la mesa de cristal, jadea, intenta ahogar un gemido ahogado, pero no quita su sonrisa cuando siente como el cuerpo del mayor lo cubre, siente su calor, su aroma, el lenguaje corporal lo entiende.  
  


Ambos están necesitados desde que se llamaron esa noche cuando Atem se había quedado en la empresa para trabajar, día y noche, y Yugi como buen compañero de piso se preocupaba por él y Atem también, así que el uno al otro se llamaban, a la misma hora, cada día sin falta. Y desde aquellos días se podría decir que su conexión comenzaba a re- surgía, está vez con mucha más fuerza, ambos se sincronizan y se interesaban más el uno por el otro, hasta que se vieron.

Se reencontraron en casa, Atem había terminado sus labores, había pedido el día libre y Yugi también, Yami ese día estaba con sus tíos, Kaiba y Joey se lo habían llevado a la mansión del castaño para jugar.

Por lo que la casa que daba sola para ambos.

Ese día hablaron, se dijeron sus preocupaciones y Yugi reveló acerca sobre que se había hecho una prueba de embarazo, claro que la noticia sorprendió de sobremanera a Atem, pero Yugi se apresuró a aclarar las cosas, la prueba había dado negativo, pero fuera de ese tema, hablaron sobre el porqué había tenido sexo, si lo único que tenían en común era un acuerdo, Atem no sabía la respuesta, incluso le pidio perdón acerca sobre su comportamiento ese día, no sabía lo que le había pasado, sólo recordaba haberse dejado llevar por el momento ;así como Yugi lo había echo. Solo pasó.

Aún así, Atem seguía preocupado por Yugi, incluso le propuso el poder terminar con el acuerdo y que esto acabará ahí. Pero Yugi se negó, había echo una promesa con Yami de no dejarlo, aun así, Yugi quería saber lo que pasaría con ellos, ¿cuáles eran las reglas que debían seguir si querían convivir juntos en ese hogar?, ¿qué nombre le pondrían a su relación?, por qué ambos estaban seguros que volvería a pasar, volverían a tener sexo y no solo eso.

Así que, ¿qué nombre le pi drian a su relación?, ¿un relación libre?, ¿o serían amigos con derecho?.

Yugi se mantenía confundido con aquello, pero Atem no. Él sabía lo que quería y sabía de sobra que le costaría ganarse el corazón de Yugi a toda costa.  
  


—¿Qué probabilidad hay que lo hagamos aquí?. —

—Ninguna. — Responde Yugi, levantándose, Atem se retira de encima del menor.

— Entonces... ¿En casa?. —

—¿Acaso eres un conejo en celo o algo por el estilo?. — Bromea Yugi miéntras se acomoda la ropa, va hacia Atem y hace lo mismo.

—Cuando se trata de ti, sí. — Responde con naturalidad Atem haciendo ruborizar a Yugi.

— ¿Quieres controlar tus hormonas y ponerlas en orden?. Tenemos que ir por Yami. —

—De acuerdo me comportare. — Dice Atem. — Pero sólo si me das un beso. —

Yugi se sonroja de inmediato, el corazón le salta de un brinco.

— N-no puedes pedirme eso. — Responde tartamudeando.

— ¿Entonces quieres que te manosee todo el camino hasta la guardería?, porque puedo hacerlo. — Reta el moreno, alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

Yugi bufa, infla sus mejillas, pero accede, no le queda de otra, la última vez que le dijo que no a Atem, se la paso manoseandole el trasero y dándole varios piropos que le hacían pasar vergüenza mientras iban por Yami a la guarderia, definitivamente no dejaría que pasara de nuevo.

— Bien. Tu ganas. — Dijo el amatista. —Pero que sea rápido. —

—Claro. — Dice Atem quedan se quieto mientras Yugi lo toma de su hombro y se levanta de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo, pero no puede, Atem es mucho más alto que él y eso termina por desesperarlo después de varios intentos que hacen reír a Atem, al cuarto intento, Atem se inclina hacia a Yugi y ambos labios hacen un pequeño y rápido contacto que encienden más las mejillas del menor.

— Qué tierno. Gracias por el beso. —

—Chantajista. — Le dice Yugi.

Su " no relación" no podría ser más que perfecta.

*Continuará. ...  
  



	32. Un Sentimiento Surge

Al día siguiente el alba se alzaba, la mañana era tranquila y un tricolor se encontraba envuelto entre las sábanas, eran cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana, el cielo se iluminaba con unos preciosos colores pastel y el sol comenzaba a salir.

Yugi sabía que debía de levantarse, vestirse e ir a la escuela, pero su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado y se sentía inútil, no había podido dormir toda la noche por lo que sólo se quedó recostado en la cama y viendo al techo, pensando en la conversación anterior que tuvo con Atem.

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del egipcio para decirle que lo quería así nada más?, ¿se habría vuelto loco?.

La alarma de Yugi resuena por toda su habitación, haciendolo despertar de sus pensamientos, voltea hacia la mesita de noche que tiene alado de la cama y toma su teléfono para apagar la alarma, debería de levantarse, Yami seguramente está despierto y desea beber su leche de la mañana, debe dejar sus pensamientos que lo atormentan para seguir con su vida.

Pero justo cuando Yugi trata de dejar su teléfono en la mesita, este comienza a sonar el tono de llamada.

Yugi de inmediato se pone nervioso y cree que es Atem quién lo llama, no está preparado para hablar con él nuevamente, necesita tiempo.

Pero suspira de alivio al ver la pantalla y el nombre de quién lo llama: "Haku."

— Señor Mut... Perdón, Halackti. —

—Solo dime Yugi. — Dice el amatista alegrandose por volver a escuchar la distinguida voz de aquel azabache, hace mucho que no le veía. — Por cierto, es un milagro que me llamaras después de mucho. —

— Has tenido mucho trabajo. — Se justificó Haku.

— Nada de eso. — Responde Yugi levantándose. — Pero en fin, ¿que pasa?, ¿todo bien?. —

— Quería saber el por qué no ha abajado, se supone que debe estar de camino a la escuela. —

—Oh... — Yugi enrojecido por completo de la vergüenza, miró la hora en el despertador de alado, eran casi las siete, ya no llegaría a tiempo al Instituto.— Eso, bueno... No me encuentro bien. — Se excuso el menor.

— ¿Esta todo bien?., ¡subiré de inmediato!. —

— ¡Espera no...!. —

Ya era demasiado tarde para responder, Haku había colgado y Yugi debía de pararse para recibirlo, dejó su teléfono de lado y noto los papeles que había dejado sobre su buro.

— Mejor los escondo. —

Yugi toma los papeles y los guarda en el cajón del mueble, luego se para y sale de la habitación para ir a la de Yami. Haku tardaría un poco en subir así que prepararía el desayuno para todos.

**...**

Pov Yugi.

— ¿Aún sigue en el trabajo?. — Pregunte mientras alimentaba a Yami, le daba un poco de papilla de frutas.

— Lo llamé en la madrugada, para mi sorpresa me contestó y me pidió que te cuidara por estas semanas. —

Voltee a verlo, incrédulo y sin creerle lo que me estaba diciendo.

— ¡¿Qué?!. — Deje el alimento de Yami aún lado y luego di un manotazo a la mesa tan fuerte que asustó a Haku, Yami solo ignoro mi gesto. — ¡¿semanas?!, ¡¿Acaso piensa irse?!., ¡¿Por qué no me aviso?!. —

— T-tranquilo. — Me dijo. — Solo serán por unas semanas, ¿tal vez tres?. —

—¡¿Tres?!. — grite. — ¡Es casi un mes!, ¿nos va a dejar aquí por casi un mes?. —

— No le culpes, son sucesos que pasan aveces en las empresas. Solicitan al jefe seguidamente para reuniones y esas cosas. —

— ¡Pero ayer solo tenía asuntos de la empresa en la que trabajamos!, ¿cómo es que de la noche a la mañana se irá así nada más y sin avisar?. —

Haku elevó sus hombros.

— ¡Esto no puede quedarse así!. — Voltee a Yami. — Yami. — El niño no dudo en verme. —cuida a tu tío de que no llame a tu padre. ¡Estas si que me las va apagar!. —

Muy molesto camine hacia mi habitación, tomé mi teléfono y marque sin dudar al número de Atem.

Espere dos tonos de llamada al tercero me contestaron.  
  


— ¿Hola?. —  
  


— ¡¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto ?!. — Hable cegado por la molestia.

—¿Disculpe?. —

—¡No te hagas el tonto!. — Dije. — ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a ir por tres semanas?!. —  
  


— Porque se irá conmigo. —

Callo mis palabras en cuanto escuchó otra voz, caigo en cuenta de que no se trata de Atem, sin embargo se trata de la voz de una mujer.

— ¿Quién habla?. — Pregunto., luego la llamada se corta dejándome totalmente extrañado y con un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho.  
  


*Continuará...


	33. Irracional

Aquella mujer sentada en la silla del jefe de la empresa sonrió con gran diversión.

_“¿Cuánto tardará en llegar aquel ser que ayuda a Atem?”_

Estaba tan emocionada que soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Dejó el teléfono de Atem sobre el escritorio, fijo su vista en la puerta de la oficina para ver a cierto líder con dos cafés humeantes.

— ¿Tienes hambre?, podemos ir a desayunar si quieres. — Ofreció Atem con una sonrisa gentil mientras extendía el café hacia la mujer que le miraba entre una mezcla de ternura y diversión.

— Hecho. Vayamos a desayunar. — Le dijo. — Pero antes, déjame disfrutar del momento. — Levantó su café. — Brindó por una mañana inigualable. —Brindó sin quitar su sonrisa.

Atem veía extrañado a la mujer, pero sonrió con diversión.

_“Ella y sus ocurrencias.”_

Mientras tanto, Yugi se encontraba abrumado por la reciente llamada, quedó estúpidamente estático y sin ninguna palabra por decir.

Aún que su mente, formulaba miles de escenarios en los que Atem aparecía engañandole con otra persona.

_“la mente pude ser muy poderosa si la dejas que te domine y te engañe a su antojo.”_

Yugi sacudió su cabeza, negando varias veces ese echo.

Atem no se atrevería hacer eso, es decir; tenía un hijo, pero... ¿Qué significaba él para el moreno?.

¿Significarian algo a estas alturas?.

Es decir: se han dicho que se quieren, indirectamente pero también directamente.

Yugi lleva su mano a su pecho, siente como en ese lugar se le acumula una sensación desagradable, muerde sus labios con un poco de fuerza suprimiendo ese sentimiento que creía jamás volver a sentir desde primero de preparatoria.

_“esto no podría estar pasando, ¿o sí?.”_

—¿Yugi?. —

Haku entra en la habitación del tricolor menor junto con Yami en brazos.

El peli-negro se adentra más en la cómoda y nota como Yugi se a quedado paralizado y con la vista fija al aparato móvil.

— ¿Todo bien?. — Pregunta Haku viendo como Yugi apretaba con fuerza su teléfono.

Debe estar furioso, pero ¿por qué?.

— Llévame... — Susurra Yugi con tono serio y severo.

— ¿Cómo?. — Vuelve a preguntar Haku esta vez prestando atención a la petición de Yugi.

— Quiero que me lleves de vuelta a la empresa. — Yugi levanta su mirada, Haku parpadea sorprendido al notar como Yugi había cambiado totalmente, de tener la apariencia de un chico adorable y amistoso, ahora parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza al mismísimo diablo.

_“¡Qué sorprendente dualidad!”_

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Haku sin pretexto. Yugi enseguida guardo su teléfono, se paro en frente de Haku le quito a Yami de sus brazos y prosiguió con su camino para ir a la salida mientras el guardaespaldas lo seguía por detrás, quedando hipnotizado por esa dualidad "ruda" de Yugi.

— Yami, debe ser un niño bien portado. —Hablaba animadamente la mujer mientras disfrutaba de la compañía del empresario. — Después de todo salió idéntico al padre. —

Atem niega y la mujer de cabellos dorados ríe un poco.

— ¿Vas a decirme que no es cierto?, porque puedo golpearte la boca justo ahora. — Amenaza la mujer con diversión.

— Espero que no se parezca a mi. He cometido tantos errores en mi vida. Lo único que quiero para mi hijo es lo mejor no lo peor. — Dice Atem pensando en su pasado.

— Oh, sí, ¿cómo olvidar tu percance con aquella chica?. — Habla la mujer jugando con su cabellera. — Fuiste tan idiota. —

Atem inclina su cabeza sintiendo la decepción de nuevo.

— Me alegra de que se haya ido de tu vida. — Vuelve hablar. — No sabes en la mierda que te convirtió desde que estuviste con ella. —

—Ya lo sé. — Atem se toma del tabique de su nariz, los recuerdos le invaden su cabeza y su corazón es azotado con miles de sensaciones desagradables. — No me lo tienes que recordar. —

La mujer se levanta de su asiento, camina algunos pasos alrededor del escritorio y se sienta en el borde del escritorio frente a Atem.

Ella, lo toma de su mentón firmemente, el moreno ahora solo la puede ver a ella.

— Me alegro de cambiarás justo a tiempo. — Prosigue. — Por qué de lo contrario, te juro que hubiera cometido un delito contra ti. — La mujer suelta a Atem y este solo se reincorpora en su asiento masajeando su mentón.

— Eres la segunda persona que me felicita y me amenaza de esa forma. — Le dice Atem mientras la imagen de Yugi invade su mente.

Aquel chico de bellos ojos color amatista.

_“¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, pequeño?, ¿estarás en la cama?, ¿estarás en la escuela?, ¿estarás extrañandome?, porque yo si lo hago.”_

— Esa sonrisa boba que muestras. —Llama la mujer la atención de Atem. —¿Es por que te has acordado de ella?. —

Atem no quita su sonrisa, mira fijamente a su compañera y dice con satisfacción, saboreando en su paladar cada palabra:

— ¿Quién hablaría de ella?, si yo preferiría hablarte de él, Rosé. —

La mujer de traje se siente intrigada, por fin Atem soltaba de apoco la identidad de aquel chico que se atrevió a invadir el corazón de su pequeño.

— ¿De él?. — Dice Rosé.

—Así es. —

Mientras tanto, Yugi se encontraba viendo como los autos a su lado pasaban con una velocidad estandarizada al lado del suyo.

El amatista se encontraba viendo el paisaje con el ceño fruncido, intentaba ocultar su desesperación intentando golpear poquito la ventana pero eso solo delataba lo ansioso y desesperado por llegar a donde estaba Atem.

_“¿Enserio serias capaz de engañarme, Atem?.”_

Esa pregunta rondaba insistentemente la mente de Yugi.

“¿Con quién estarías engañandome?”.

La curiosas lo mata a cada minuto, tiene en su bolsillo su teléfono, le dan muchas ganas por hablarle a Atem y decir que estará en su oficina en un par de minutos, pero aquella otra parte de él le dice que no debe de hacerlo, no debe de llamarle o alertara a Atem y a su, probablemente, amante.

Seria mejor si le cayera de sorpresa.

Mientras su mente jugaba con él, su corazón le gritaba que su mente le engañaba que confiara en Atem. Nada malo pasaría.

—Llegamos. — Aviso Haku.

Yugi no espero ni un minuto y salió de la camioneta.

—Cuida de Yami. — Ordenó Yugi adentrándose al edificio decidido a enfrentarse tanto a Atem como a la mujer.

—¡Me dan tantas ganas por conocerlo!. — Imitaba alegría Rosé.

Atem asentía, entusiasmado.

— Ojalá te lo pudiera presentar ahora. Le caerías bien. — Aseguraba Atem. —Estoy tan seguro que tu y Yugi serían como hermanos. —

_“O como enemigos.”_

*Continuará...


	34. ¿Qué...?

— ¿Eso crees?. — Dice Rosé con intriga, realmente lo que piensa la mujer es que su compañero es realmente tonto.

_“Un lindo tonto.”_

— Sí. — Contesta Atem con esa sonrisa de niño inocente. — Son tan parecidos. —

Rose se levanta de su asiento, camina unos pasos hacia la ventana y pasa sus manos hacia su espalda.

—¿Qué haces?. —

— Nada. — Responde ella.

— Sí, eso ya lo ví. Pero, ¿por qué?. —

— Solo estoy esperando. — Dice ella para luego quedarse callada.

— ¿Esperando qué?, ¿no se supone que deberíamos de ir a comer algo?, tengo hambre. —

Rosé sonríe traviesamente, se gira sobre sus talones para dirigirse a Atem.

— Esa sonrisa no me gusta. — Dijo Atem. — ¿Qué planeas?. —

—¿Por qué supones que planeo algo?. —

— Porque te conozco, cuándo sonríes de esa manera, me hace pensar que estás apunto de cometer algo o es que ya lo has echo. —

Rosé levanta las manos pareciendo inocencia.

— No echo nada. ¿Acaso no puedo sonreír de vez en cuándo?, ¿acaso es un delito?. —

—No... Pero... —

El estómago de Atem ruge con desesperación interrumpiendo su platica, el moreno se sonroja un poco debido a la vergüenza, se ha estado resistiendo en comer un bocado toda la mañana por su compañera, se supone que Rosé había llegado para cerrar negocios antiguos y no sé tal vez para ponerse al día con los acontecimientos de la vida del otro.

Ya que, desde que eran niños, siempre se habían contado todo, ¡Todo!.

— Anda pequeño, adelantate, come algo; lo necesitas. — Le dice Rosé con voz suave y tierna, su mirada cambia a una más suave cuando ve a su pequeño hacer puchero, su sonrojo se intensifica y es cuando Atem se pone a reclamar:

—¡Y-ya no soy un niño!, ¡ya crecí!, ¡soy un adulto!. —

— Claro. — Lo dice con sarcasmo, para Rosé, Atem siempre será su pequeño. — Pero ante mis ojos, sabes que siempre serás mi pequeño. No importa cuántas veces me digas “ _soy un adulto”,_ tus palabras jamás cambiaran lo que pienso de ti. —Rosé le guiña el ojo y luego le da la espalda.

Atem solo bufa, se limitará en discutir con Rosé, ya que es una pérdida de tiempo, aparte, nunca le ganaría en una discusión, no a ella.

— Te traeré algo para ti. También debes de alimentarte. — Avisa Atem mientras sale de su oficina.

Una vez que Atem se fue y que Rosé se asegurara de que Atem se fuera por el segundo elevador, fue directo a su bolso, sacó un peine para cepillar su cabellera dorada, lo acomodo de manera uniforme sobre su hombro izquierdo, pensando ¿en que lado su cabello se vería más genial?, ¿la izquierda o la derecha?, después sacó un pequeño espejo, se aseguró de estar bien arreglada, su maquillaje era natural y la hacía ver una mujer joven y madura, después sacó un pinta labios de color rojo y prosiguió a pintarse sus labios de ese intenso pero poderoso color.

Una vez preparada, ella guardo sus cosas y volvió corriendo hacia su asiento, esperando por la llegada del tricolor.

3  
  


2  
  


1  
  
  


Y la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a aquel tricolor de ojos amatista, la figura de un chico, los cabellos similares a su mejor amigo, esa apariencia inocente pero a la vez ruda, su vestimenta no era nada excéntrica, de hecho venía con pijama

Rosé dedujo de inmediato que el chico salió pita do de la casa y vino averiguar que carajos estaba pasando con Atem, y claro, estaba 100 % segura que ese chico llamado Yugi venía a confrontar a la mujer que le contestó la llamada.

_“Es lindo, como dijo Atem.... Pero veamos, que tan cierto son las palabras de Timeaus.”_   
  


— ¿Se le ofrece algo, joven?. — Empieza hablar Rosé y se da cuenta de inmediato que Yugi, así como ella, lo estaba escaneando de arriba abajo.  
  


— Lamento interrumpir así, señorita. Pero busco a mi esposo. —

_“Habla con seguridad. No dudo en decir la palabra «esposo»” Piensa Rosé. “Pero veamos, que tan esposo eres de mi pequeño.”_

— Lamentablemente debo decirle que aquí no se encuentra por el momento. Por favor regrese más tarde. — Dijo ella analizando los siguientes pasos de Yugi.  
  


_“Seguramente se va. Siempre pasa.”_   
  


— Lo siento, pero no. — Rosé parpadea sorprendida mientras ve a Yugi sentarse en sofá mientras cruza las piernas de forma varonil, puede ver que la mirada gentil de ese lindo chico cambia, es más seria y pude sentir que es desafiante.

Rose sonríe inconscientemente, ese chico tiene agallas, tiene la valentía de desafiarla. Eso le agrada.

— Le guste o no, me quedaré hasta que aparezca mi esposo. — Dice Yugi con normalidad, pero sin quitar esa mirada desafiante.

El ambiente se vuelve silencioso, Rosé no dice ni una palabra, es más, siente que Yugi lo ha vuelto así.

Sin embargo, Rosé no es de dar su brazo a torcer, si ella quería conocer los motivos de Yugi para con Atem debía de jugar con todas sus cartas.

— ¿Cómo va la condición de Yami?, se que es un niño fuerte, pero no hay que olvidar que su corazón es delicado. — Rosé nota como la expresión de Yugi cambia a una de sorpresa.

El tricolor quiere preguntar acerca de cómo sabe sobre la condición sobre su hijo, más sin embargo Rosé se adelanta.

— ¿Y qué tal el sexo con Atem?, ¿te gusta?. —

Yugi siente que sus palabras se le atoraron en su garganta, un sonrojo inevitable atacó a su rostro evidenciando lo.

— Oh... Sigue siendo muy bueno, ¿eh?. —Dice en burla la mujer. — Bien, supongo que aún tiene el toque. —  
  


— ¿Qué....?. — Musita Yugi con la voz baja.  
  


—¡Oh!, cierto, no me he presentado debidamente. — Dice Rosé desde su asiento, sin querer pararse, solo observa a Yugi. — Mi nombre es Rosé Loins y soy la amante de nuestro querido hombre. —

*Continuará...


	35. Amante

El ruido en la cafetera era evidente, Atem comía tranquilamente, sin duda alguna comer una hamburguesa y beber una soda dietetica era lo mejor para ese entonces, ya que se moría de hambre, además de que debía de darse ese tiempo para des estresarse un poco e ir a caminar por el jardín que tenía el edificio, sin duda alguna serviría de mucha ayuda debido a que debía despabilarse antes de volver a su oficina y volver a trabajo.

Ya solo le quedaba poco, y además con la ayuda de Rosé el trabajo sería mucho más rápido, ya no tendría que ir a casa en una semana.

Estaba seguro que para esa noche estaría en casa, resguardado, calentito en su cama y sobre todo, disfrutando del calor humano que le ofrecía su pequeña familia.

Su corazón dio un salto de la alegría, realmente Atem deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con Yugi y su hijo.

— ¿Debería de llevar algo?, ¿la cena?, ¿un regalo?. — Se decía así mismo mientras sacaba su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Yugi, pero cuando encendio su teléfono, vio que tenía varias notificaciones de su hermano.

— ¿Haku?. —

Confundido, desbloqueo su teléfono y reviso las notificaciones de su hermano.  
  


_“¿Esta todo bien?, ¿quieres que suba ayudarte?”_

_Enviado 8:15._   
  


_“Oye, ¿puedes contestar el maldito teléfono?, estoy preocupado.”_

_Enviado a las 8:25._

_“Dime, ¿que le hiciste a Yugi?, ¿por qué está enojado contigo?”._

_Enviado a la 8:30._   
  


_“¡CONTESTA MALDITA SEA!.”_

_Enviado a las 8:40._   
  


Esto era totalmente extraño, ¿por qué Haku le enviaría todos estos mensajes? ¿Qué significaban?, ¿cómo qué Yugi estaba enojado con él?, ¿a qué se refería?, ¿acaso era por el día anterior?.

_—“ Todo está bien. No hay nada porqué preocuparse.”_

Escribió Atem y después lo envío, para enseguida obtener una respuesta de su hermano.

_“Me alegro... Pensé que estabas muerto ya. Supongo que han arreglado las cosas ustedes dos.”_

Atem sonrió.

_—“Así es... Ahora solo quiero ir a casa para verlo, me falta tan poco trabajo.”_

Volvió a enviar Atem para después tomas su soda y beberla, cuando le llegó otro mensaje.  
  


_“¿Verlo en la noche?, no entiendo... ¿Qué no está contigo ahora?.”._   
  


Atem frunció el ceño notablemente confundido.

_—“ No, no está conmigo.”_   
  


_“Qué extraño. Dijo que quería verte, por eso hemos venido.”_   
  


_— “¿Qué?.”_

_“Me dijo que esperara en el auto junto con Yami, que iría verte a tu oficina.”_

  
Atem comenzó a levantarse.... Asustado.  
  


_“¿Dónde estás ahora?.”_

_— “En cafetería_.

_“Y entonces, ¿quién está arriba con Yugi?.”_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?. — Le preguntó Yugi.

Rose levantó los hombros despreocupadamente.

— ¿Dinero?. —

— Ja, me sobra. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Sexo?. —

— No me hace falta. — Dijo Rosé.

— Estoy seguro que quieres algo, algo de parte de él, porque no creo que te importe mi hijo. — 

Rosé silbo un poco, el atrevimiento que tenía Yugi para defender y atacar era impresionante, sutil y agresivo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no me preocupo por el bebé?, te he preguntado desde el principio . —

— y también me preguntaste que tal me parecía el Sexo con Atem. — Escupió con veneno. — Sí sólo quisieras saber por el estado de mi bebé, debiste seguir la conversación sobre la salud de Yami, no dirigirte a otra como si te importara poco lo que le sucediera al niño. —  
  


— Qué listo. — Dijo ella. — Al parecer tu pasado te ha vuelto mucho más astuto. —

Yugi pasó saliva, se tensó un poco, pero luego se relajo. La mujer que tenía adelante era muy calculadora, sus ojos podían escanearlo hasta su alma, pero no dejaría que intentará derrumbar lo, ya varias personas lo han intentado hacer y han fracasado.

— Y me ha permitido saber quien en verdad me está mintiendo y quien me dice la verdad . — Dice Yugi para acomodarme mejor en el sofá, coloco su barbilla sobre su mano, sonrio un poco hacia la mujer que persivio que estaba apuntó de ser descubierta.  
  


Rose se levantó, para no dar a conocer sus intensiones, debía de disimular o todo su plan se vendría abajo.  
  


— ¿Te mueves?, ¿estás nerviosa?. — Cuestionó Yugi viendo como la mujer le daba la espalda. — ¿Estas tensa?. —  
  


— Ni un poco. —  
  


— Entonces ve me a los ojos y dime que no te pongo nerviosa. Qué a pesar de tener esta conversación que no tiene sentido para los dos, contéstame esto, con total sinceridad... — Yugi se levantó de su asiento, camino un poco hacia Rosé, siendo sigiloso como un gato. — ¿Realmente eres la Amante de Atem?, ¿o solo buscas saber quién soy en realidad y mis verdaderas intenciones con él y su hijo?. —  
  


“¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿CÓMO LO SUPO?!.”

Rosé se volteo de golpe pero cuando lo hizo se llevó el susto de su vida al ver a Yugi tan cerca de ella, la mujer inevitablemente se sonrojo, incluso perdió el equilibrio y apuntó de caerse, Yugi la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Rosé se sostuvo de los hombros de Yugi y lo miró directamente, por parte de Yugi este se acercó a la par de la mujer y susurro algo para ella que la hizo estremecerse... Excitarse y sonrojarse con fuerza.  
  


— ¡ES UNA AMIGA!. — Llegó gritando Atem, abriendo las puertas de su despacho de golpe, encontrándose con la escena de una Rosé parada frente a Yugi, con la cabeza gacha y con un Yugi que veía el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Uh?. — Yugi se volteo enseguida viendo aún Atem agitado. —Oh, ahí estas. — Dijo Yugi sonriendo inocentemente mientras se acercaba Atem para darle un pequeño golpe en su hombro siendo gentil. — Te estaba buscando, ¿dónde te habías metido?, tu amiga me dijo que saliste por un por un momento. —

— Ah, bueno, yo estaba en cafetería. —Contestó Atem apenas, sintiendo que el ambiente estaba incómodo, miró a su amiga y está seguía en su posición. — ¿Rosé?, ¿todo bien?. —  
  


— Tu amiga esta bien. Solo necesita despabilarse un poco, ¿por qué no la llevas esta noche a casa para cenar todos juntos y conocernos mejor?. — Propuso Yugi.

—¿Uh?, ¿En serio?. — Preguntó Atem sin poder creerlo, ¿acaso Yugi y ella ya se estaban conociendo...?, ¡eso era genial!.  
  


*Continuará...


	36. ¡No Puede Ser!, ¿Acaso Estas...?

—¿Y qué me dices?. —

Yugi miró a Atem, esperando la respuesta de la propuesta que acaba de lanzar.

—¿Hablas Enserio?. — Pregunto una vez más Atem, sintiéndose incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado.

—Claro, ¿por qué bromearía con eso?,después de todo, ¿es tu amiga, no?. — Aquel susurro que sólo uso para ellos, le hizo a Atem sentirse extraño, ¿por qué Yugi hablaba de esa manera tan seria pero a la vez, como si estuviera insinuando algo?.

— Me encantaría quedarme pero... —

—No te molestes querida. — Le interrumpió Yugi de inmediato, caminando a Rosé para tomarla de la mano. Ella en cuestión, se puso nerviosa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue perceptible para todos. — ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más con nosotros?, apenas te estoy conociendo y apuesto que Atem y tu no se han visto en mucho tiempo. —

¿Qué estaba haciendo Yugi?, se preguntaba Atem mientras veía el cuerpecito de su pequeño esposo desplazarse junto a su amiga por los sillones que portaba su oficina.

Yugi sentó a Rosé en uno de ellos, mientras el se sentó en el otro, miró a Atem unos segundos, regalando le una sonrisa traviesas y juguetona, Yugi palmeo a su lado el lugar sobrante del sofá indicándole a Atem que se sentará.

Atem pasó saliva duramente, ¿por qué esto parecía como si estuviera a punto de confesar su más grande e íntimo pecado?.

Una vez sentado a lado de Yugi, este se acomodo mejor e inmediatamente, Yugi coloco su mano en la pierna izquierda de su esposo, Atem se sobre salto e incluso giro a ver a Yugi para saber por qué hacía eso, pero sólo obtuvo una sonrisa.

— Bien, ¿me permiten hacerles unas preguntas?. —Yugi miró a ambos y antes de que ellos dijeran algo volvió a hablar. —¿Desde cuándo se conocen?. —

Rosé y Atem se mantuvieron callados e incluso cruzaron miradas nerviosos.

¡Oh, ya veían por dónde iba todo esto!, ¡y no lo podían creer!.

— ¿Hola?, ¿están ahí?. — Pregunta Yugi con una ligera risita.  
  


—Egipto. —

Contestaron ambos al unísono, poniéndose más nervioso que nunca.

— Egipto. — Susurro Yugi, para luego retomar su postura y su mirada se colco totalmente en Rosé poniéndola aún más nerviosa. — Entonces, ¿es ahí a dónde querías llevártelo?. —

—¿Qué?. —Atem no entendía nada, que quería decir Yugi con eso, ¿llevárselo?, ¿a qué se refería?.

Rosé jamás imagino que Yugi se dirigiera hacia ese tema tan pronto, pensaba que lo dejaría pasar pero ya vio que no.

— No es exactamente el lugar al que yo quería llevarlo. —Paso saliva. — Solamente era una broma. —

—¿Una broma?. — Sonrió Yugi. — ¿Por qué querías llevarte a mi esposo a un país lejos de su familia?, ¿y por qué insinuante todo lo demás?. —

¡Este chiquillo!, ¡¿Cómo podía ser posible que un niño la pusiera en esa posición tan incomoda pero a la vez entretenida?!.

—¿Insinuar qué?, ¿de qué están hablando?. — Preguntaba Atem, pero era olímpicamente ignorado.

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo?. — Ataco está vez Rosé, vería que tan lejos ese chico estaba a la defensiva con ella y que respuestas trataría de sacarle.

Si Yugi quería jugar con ella de esa manera, bien, dos podían hacerlo. Ella también buscaría las respuestas a sus preguntas que se había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no me dices tus verdaderos motivos por la que estas con mi hermanito?. —

Yugi entonces se detuvo con todo.

¿Qué quería decir ella con hermanito?, era imposible, Atem no tenía otros hermanos aparte de los que él conoció en esa tonta cena familiar.

—¿De qué estas...?. —

— Anda, dilo, por eso estoy aquí. — Dijo Rosé, ¡pondría todas las cartas sobre la mesa!, ¡ya eran sufientes jueguecitos, quería saber toda la verdad de esto!. —¿Por qué te metiste con mi hermanito? ¿Y con mi sobrino?, ¿Acaso piensas aprovecharte de él como lo hizo esa perra?. —

¿Hablaba de Amelia?.

—¿Conociste a Amelia?. — Preguntó Yugi incrédulo.

—Y créeme que fue desagradable el hacerlo. — Dijo Rosé cruzando se de brazos. — Pero en fin. Ella se largo y ahora tu estas aquí. —

—No soy como ella. —Se defendió Yugi.

— Eso lo veremos. — Se levantó Rosé de su asiento y miró a Atem. — Tengo que irme, pequeño. Pero los veré a ambos para esta noche, espero que la invitación siga en pie. — Visualizo a Yugi ahora. — Nos vemos. — Se levantó y se fue mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto.

De inmediato Yugi se levantó y camino unos pasos hacia adelante para visualizar a Rosé irse en el elevador, esa mujer era interesante.

Mientras tanto, Atem atendió a su teléfono después de resibir un mensaje de texto de "su hermana mayor."

«Me agrada.»  
  


Atem, aún confundido, escribió unas cuantas palabras de vuelta.

"¿Cuánto?."

«Más que tú ex.»

«Espero que esta noche, concluyamos él y yo nuestro análisis sobre el otro.»

"¿Pues de que diablos estaban hablando antes de que yo llegara?."

«De muchas cosas.»  
**1**

Atem entonces guardo su teléfono y se dirigió a Yugi.

— Vaya escena de celos que has hecho. —Dijo Atem.

— No te equivoques. No hice nada de eso. —

—¿Ah, no?,— Sonrió el tricolor mayor. —pues por qué a mí me pareció lo contrario. —

— Enserio, no se de que estas hablando. — Dijo Yugi ocultando el nerviosismo en su voz y ese sonrojo que sobre salía en sus mejillas.

Era verdad, él se había puesto celoso, y no se había dado cuenta hasta que Rosé poco a poco lo expuso.

Atem fue hasta Yugi y lo abrazo por la espalda, ya que le daba la misma.

— Jama habías mostrado ese lado tuyo. — Le susurro en la oreja, haciendo que Yugi se sonrojara mucho más.

— Porque no había nadie que me pusiera de esa manera. — Confesó el menor. —Hasta ahora. —

×Continuará...


	37. Decide...

— Me encanta ese lado tuyo; esos celos que mostraste hace unos minutos. —

Me susurra Atem a la par de mi oreja, estremeciendo mi cuerpo completo, sonrojandome un poco.

— No volverá a pasar. — Le dije queriendo deshacer su abrazo, sin embargo, el no me lo permitió e intensificó el agarre haciendo que me apegara más a él.

— ¿Tan pronto quieres irte?, pensé que estabas aquí por mi. —

—¿Qué?. — Me reí nerviosamente. — Por supuesto que no. — Pero eso no era verdad, por supuesto que había venido a la empresa por él, o bueno, para impedir que se lo llevarán de mi lado.

Jamás le admitiría que estaba ahí por él, porque después pensara que todo se trata de él y eso no es así.

— Vine a ver algunos asuntos de la empresa. — Añadí.

— Asumo que esos asuntos deben ser tan importantes como para salir muy rápido de la casa y venir a la empresa, así, con pijama. —

Oh mierda, tenía razón, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle tan importante. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por salir de casa e ir a la empresa con quien demonios Atem se estaba revocando?, ¡DIABLOS! ¡soy de lo peor!.

— Es la nueva moda. — Dije.

— ¿Enserio?, no tenía idea de que la moda de ahora se basaba en pura tela delgada. — Colocó su mano en mi cadera y como dijo, la tela era delgada, tanto que podía sentir la calidez de su mano. Luego, me volteo hacia el para vernos cara a cara, pero yo en vez de enfrentarlo, desvíe la mirada.

Él comenzó a reír por mí gesto y yo me quedé con él rubor en mis mejillas subiendo.

— ¿Por qué no me dices realmente a lo que has venido?. — Me pregunta y yo oculto mi rostro en su pecho, el me abraza nuevamente mientras acaricia mi cabellera.

— No me hagas decirlo, si tu ya lo sabes. —

—No. La verdad es que no lo sé. —

Mentiroso.

—Te dije que vine por asuntos de trabajo.— Mordí mi labio ante mi mentira.

—Eres realmente malo mintiendo. — Se alejó de mi dejándome con el anhelo de su calor, de sus brazos y su cariño.

Realmente me gustaba cuando él me abrazaba, me sentía protegido, querido y casi me comportaba como un niño mimado queriendo mimos hasta el cansancio.

Atem era para mí como mi propio oso de peluche, lo abrazaba en las noches a la hora de dormir, incluso cuando había días donde solo se me antojaba abrazar y lo hacía con él.

— Es cierto lo que te digo. — Insistí, aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo, realmente lo había extrañado anoche, me había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus besos, sus conversaciones a todo.

— Sí es así. Dime, ¿cómo fue que te enteraste de Rosé?, ¿cómo sabías que ella estaba aquí conmigo y en qué piso?. —

— Coincidencia. — Respondí rápido.

—Yugi. — Se cruzó de brazos.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, Atem sabía que eso no era verdad.

— Esta bien. — Me rendí, saque mi teléfono, lo desbloquee y le enseñe la llamada. — Ella me llamó. —

—¿Enserio?. — Estiró su mano para tomar mi celular, sin dudar algunas se lo dí y el lo empezó a revisar mientras yo caminaba por la oficina. Era la primera vez que estaba en ella, se que tuvimos reuniones juntos, incluso yo tenía mi propia oficina, pero jamás se me ocurrió entrar a la de Atem para dar un vistazo.

Era grande, tenía una buena vista de la ciudad y de unos buenos restaurantes a los que se me antojaba visitar, portaba muebles donde había libros, una enorme TV, sus sofás de color rojo vino, su escritorio y un poco más allá un par de puertas que me intrigaban saber que era lo que se ocultaba detrás de ellas.

— ¿Por qué te llamó?. —

—Porque me dijo que te llevaría lejos de mi y de Yami. — Le dije sin preocupación alguna, volviendo a dónde él estaba. — Además de que me dijo que era tu Amante. — Agregué amargamente. — Me supongo que ya sabes lo que me motivó venir a acá, ¿no?. —

Atem suelta una carcajada

— Realmente está loca.— Dice divertido regresandome mi teléfono, lo tomé y lo guarde. — Pero es su forma de ser, por favor perdonala. —

—No.—

—¿Por qué?. —

—¿Acaso no viste el enfrentamiento que tuvimos?, después de lo que le dije, dudo que me quiera y si te digo la verdad, no me importa. — Lo miro hacia los ojos. — Los que realmente me importan son Yami y tú, no me importa nadie más. — Dije francamente.

— Así que solo tienes ojos para nosotros dos, ¿no?. — Sonríe.

Yo me doy media vuelta para caminar un par de pasos.

— Así es. — Dije. — Al menos hasta que el contrato entre nosotros ACABE. Entonces me iré de tu vida y no Volverás a saber nada de mi. —Vuelvo a voltearme y miro su rostro sorprendido. Sonrió y después me río de él. — ¿Verdad que te engañe?. — Voy de vuelta a él y con la punta de mi dedos;índice y pulgar, golpeó su frente para hacer que reaccione nuevamente. — ¿lo ves?, no soy tan malo mintiendo. —

— Por un momento me asustaste. —

— Yo creo que más bien, casi te cagas del susto. —

Atem se ríe, porque sabe que es cierto, pero aún así...

— Pero no te haría eso.— Le aseguro. —No jugaría así con ustedes. —

Yo no soy como Amelia.

— El hecho de que tu y yo hiciéramos ese compromiso tan apresurado, no significa tanto para mí. Lo que realmente a mí me importa es saber a dónde nos lleva todo esto que estamos haciendo tu y yo. —

—¿Quieres decir...?. —

— Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez... — Dije.

Creo que estoy arriesgando todo en esto.

Camino hacia él y el retrocede, con forme doy mis pasos hacia adelante, él los va retrocediendo, sonreí.

¿Tiene miedo de mi?, ¿o solamente lo estoy intimidando?.

Llega un punto en donde lo acorralo, entre mi cuerpo y su escritorio.

— Decide... — Dije con tono serio. —¿Quieres que las cosas entre nosotros sigan como están?, ¿o quieres que esto lo llevemos en serio, como una pareja oficial?. —

×Continuará...


	38. Labios Rojos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que una señorita como yo conocería a un chico modesto, de carácter y lindo?, parecía que había conocido a un cachorro de Tigre cuando me presente con Yugi Muto , ese chico de ojos amatistas y sonrisa tierna.

— Más vale que me traigas buenas noticias, no tengo tiempo para tus charlas y problemas de mujer. —

Aquel tricolor albino, me miró con esos ojos esmeraldas tan feroces, característicos de Timaeus.

— Dejame decirte que los rumores que me contaste de ese chiquillo son ciertos. Posee un caracter singular, puede lucir adorable e indefenso, pero eso sólo es un... —

— Disfraz. — Dijo él. — Yugi es como el lobo que se disfraza como oveja, sólo para pasar desapercibido por los demás que quieren cazar lo, pero ahora que lo haz visto y hablado con él, me supongo que te encanto, de lo contrario no estarías aquí hablándome de cómo lo conociste. —

— Quería alardear un poco sobre mi perfecta actuación cuando lo conocí frente a ti, pero tu cara de amargado me dice lo contrario. — Me levante para poder irme, ya me había quedado lo sufiente en la oficina de Tim.

— ¿Quién dijo que tengo cara de amargado? . —

— Tu cara. — Le conteste para luego caminar hacia la salida. Tim se quedó en su sitio solo viéndome desde lejos, analizando e de pies a cabeza.

— Que mi rostro parezca serio y como tu dice "amargado", no significa que no te esté poniendo atención. De hecho lo estoy, te estoy escuchando. —

— Pues no lo parece. — Me cruce de brazos. — Cambia mas tus expresiones. — Camine de vuelta hacia él hasta tenerlo enfrente de mi. — Y deja de fruncir tanto el ceño, se te hará una marca aquí. — Con mi dedo índice toque el entre medio de sus cejas. — Pará acabar con esta charla de una vez por todas, tengo una cena con Yugi esta noche. —

Los ojos de Tim se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Una cita con él?, ¿a solas?. —

— No tan a solas de hecho, será en familia, tu hermano y el pequeño Yami estarán ahí. —

El tricolor cruzó los brazos.

— No planeas ponerlo aprueba con tus métodos, ¿ciertos?. —

— Calmate, eso ya lo hice y dejame decirte que paso la prueba. —

—¿Enserio?. —

— Si no, no estaría contándote todo esto. — Le dije. — Pero... — Me puse tímida. — Como será una cena familiar, no quisiera ir sola. De hecho, vine aquí para invitarte. —

Me puse tímida frente a él, no era típico de mi pero cuando se trataba de él, todo cambiaba, era el único hombre que hacía que mi corazón latiese con fuerza, hacía que mis piernas se pusieran como gelatina y que mis pensamientos fueron un caos total.

Timaeus me tenía locamente enamorada de él, aun que el mismo no lo notará.

— ¿Me invitas a la cena?. —

—Es una buena oportunidad para conversar y pasar más tiempo con tu hermano, ¿qué me dices?. —

—No. —

Aún que fue un golpe seco y directo a mi corazón, no perdería las esperanzas de que ese hombre fuera mío.

— ¿Por qué no?. —

— Sería incómodo. Además, él y yo tenemos ciertos roces. Si yo voy, esa cena será más que incomoda y complicada. —

En cierto modo tenía razón, pero no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de salir con él .

— Vamos, te divertiras. —

— No. —

—Por favor. —

—No. —

—¡Por favor!. —

* * *

Llegó la noche tan rápido, mire mi reflejo en mi pequeño espejo, revisaba que el labial que me puse en mis labios no estuviera mal o si necesitaba retoques extras, pero todo parecía perfecto.

— ¿Cuanto más vas a mirarte al espejo?. — Me cuestiona Timaeus detrás de mi, luciendo una camisa negra que le iba de maravilla con esos pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos del mismo color, su piel casi como porcelana, esos labios rosas, esos ojos verdes y ese cabello tricolor.

Dios, Timaeus estaba muy guapo.

— ¿Qué pasa?. — Me preguntó, no había notado que me había quedado viéndolo fijamente, pero es que su belleza me tenía abrumada e hipnotizada. — ¿Acaso tengo un moco en la nariz?. —

Rápidamente me sonroje y reaccione.

— ¡Para nada!, solo pensaba en que esa camisa te queda muy pequeña, ¿no deberías comprarte ropa nueva?. —

Tim miró su camisa, la palmeo un poco y luego me miró.

— ¿Me estas diciendo gordo?. —

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡no!, yo solo... —

—Pues tu te vez un poco rellenita de aquí. —Sin cuidado alguno, el toma una de mis "lonjitas" y la pellizca.

Rápidamente me sonrojo, me alejo de él dándole un ligero golpe a su mano.

— ¿Qué pretendes?, ¡déjame!. —

— Solo estaba jugando. — Me dijo mientras soltaba una ligera sonrisa. Me considero afortunada de hacerlo sonreír no muchos pueden hacerlo, Tin siempre ha sido serio.

— Cambiando de tema. — Su rostro se torna serio. — Amelia...—

— No menciones su nombre enfrente de mi, recuerda que esa bruja me hizo esto. — Descubrí un poco de mi vestido rojo que cubría mi pierna y ahí en ese lugar recidiva una cicatriz.

— Te dejo marca. — Me dijo, quiso tocarlo pero no lo deje, no me gustaba que él la viera mucho menos que lo tocara.

— De todas maneras... — Cambie de tema bates de que Tim torna su mirada en pura culpa. — ¿por qué la mencionas?, no arruines la noche mencionandola. —

Tim pareció reaccionar y se reincorporo.

— No yo se que no debo de mencionarla, pero esto es importante. No me lo puedo callar y necesito compartir con alguien de confianza. —Me volteo a ver. — Amelia está de regreso. —

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¡debía estar bromeando!.

— ¿Qué?. —

— Un guardia de seguridad de las empresas de nuestra familia me contacto, me dijo que ella fue a visitar a mi padre. Pero no la dejaron entrar por nada. . —

— ¿Qué diablos quiere?. — Cuestione. —No estará pensando en aparecerse por aquí y armar un drama como la última vez. —

— Me temo que pueda ser así, de todas maneras. Debería decirle a Atem, debe saberlo, quiero que este al pendiente de todo esto, asi podemos hacer algo. —

Miró preocupada a Timaeus, no podía creer que la pesadilla viviente regresará y más cuando la vida de Atem se estaba recuperando.

— ¿Qué hay de Yugi?, ¿vas a decirle?. —Le pregunté.

— No. — Me dijo. — Tu se lo dirás. —Me sonrió.

—¡¿Qué?!. —  
  


×Continuará...


	39. ¿Miedo A...?

Miro fijamente a Atem.

Aquel chico temblaba en su lugar, miraba hacia abajo ocultando esos hermosos ojos rojos de mi, sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas.

— Perdón. – Dije despacio, me di cuenta que ni siquiera pensé en mis acciones, ni en lo que dije, toda esta situación me había empujado a actuar impulsivamente. — Por favor ignora lo que dije... —

—Esta bien. — Contestó. Levantó la mirada con esas mejillas rojas. — También quiero intentarlo. — Prosiguió, ahora fui yo quien se sonrojo, no podía creer lo que decía, ¿hablaba enserio?. — Ser una pareja y llevar esto seriamente al siguiente nivel. — Su mirada se volvió gentil y tímida.

Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, y eso hizo que mi corazón bombeara más fuerte y mi cuerpo comenzará a temblar.

¿Por qué me siento así?.

Son darme cuenta note como la mano de Atem tomó mi mentón y lo alzó, nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse, mis mejillas se volvieron a teñir de un tono rojo más fuerte, mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, ahora su mirada había cambiado a una mezcla de deseo y cariño.

Me sentí que desfallecia en ese instante, esa dualidad que mostraba tan de repente me atrajo a él y uní mis labios con los suyos olvidándome de que me había confesado y de que el había aceptado mis sentimientos, así como yo aceptaba los suyos.

Ahora, se podría decir que éramos una pareja oficial, que a pesar de tener ese estúpido contrato, todo esto se había vuelto real.

Todo esto era tan nuevo, se sentía extraño, el hecho de haber comenzado una relación amorosa y de aceptar a una persona en tu vida, era ¡raro!; ya no seríamos amigos con derecho o empleado y jefe. Ya no éramos nada de eso.

— Espera, espera, espera. — Lo detuve cuando sentí su mano bajo mi camisa de mi pijama, no me molestaba su tacto al contrario, deje que su mano se quedara ahí. Sin embargo, debía detenerlo para decirle unas cuantas cosas importantes, dejar en claro nuestra nueva relación.

— ¿Mm?, ¿que pasa?. —

— Tengo que decirte algo importante y debemos hablar seriamente sobre nuestra nueva relación. — Él sonrió, al parecer le gustaban esas palabras: "Relación". 

— Dime. —

— Debo de cuidarme mucho mejor. — Su rostro se volvió confuso. — Ya sabes, soy un doncel. — Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. ¿Acoso no lo recordaba?. — No me digas que lo olvidaste. —

— Lo siento... Yo... No me acordaba... — Me dijo, su rostro se volvió pálido. —¿Eso significa que tú?. — Su mano que estaba bajo mi camisa se desplazó a mí vientre.

— No, no, no , tranquilo. — Lo detuve y lo tranquilice. — No estoy embarazado, me asegure de eso. —

—¿Te aseguraste?. —

— Hace un par de días fui al médico porque me sentía extraño. Y ya sabes, como tu y yo tenemos mucho sexo a menudo, pues, pensé que estaba preñado ... Pero, todo está bien. —

— ¿Te hiciste estudios?, ¿todo está bien?, ¿por qué me no me dijiste esto antes?. —

¿Ahora se alteraba?.

— Recuerdo nuestros encuentros, en todos ellos me asegure de usar condón, pero, ¿y que tal si uno se rompió y no me di cuenta? —

¿Hablaba enserio?

—Atem. —

— Si el condón se hubiera roto estarías en cinta y todo sería mi culpa, no quiero que quedes embarazado tan joven y comerás los mismo errores que yo. —

—Atem. —

—En estos días seguramente estarías esperandolo, ¿me lo dirías?. —

—Atem. —

—Aún que no sería mal idea de que Yami tuviera un hermanito o hermanita, además no sería un problema te apuesto a que podríamos, ya tenemos algo de experiencia con bebés y... —

— ¡Basta!. — Lo tomé de las mejillas y bese sus labios para acallarlo, el me miró estupefacto. — Tranquilo. — Le dije despacio. — Todo está bien, no pasa nada. —

Me tomo de mis manos.

—¡Prometo cuidarme y cuidarte!, no pasará de nuevo, seré prudente. — Me dijo haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo.

— De acuerdo. — Sonreí. — Entonces, yo también te cuidare y me cuidare. —acaricie sus mejillas.

— Owww, esta vista que tengo es tan empalagosa y asquerosa. —

Puedo jurar lo, cada poro de mi piel se paralizó cuando escucho esa voz, mi corazón se detuvo, y pude ver a Atem que a él le pasaba lo mismo o peor.

Ambos, automáticamente miramos por la puerta de la oficina, esperando que aquella voz fuera parte de nuestra imaginación, pero no fue así.

Aquella mujer sonrió tan burlona y maliciosamente, caminaba hacia nosotros mientras aplaudía.

—Bravo. — Dijo. — Me voy por un par de meses y me encuentro con que me has remplazado. —

Mire a Atem, este tenía una mirada llena de terror y miedo.

—Amelia. —Dijo su nombre con temor.  
  


*Continuará...


	40. Amelia

Los tacones hacen ese ruido que paraliza a Atem con cada paso, él tiembla en su lugar, se siente acorralado y el miedo hace que quiera salir huyendo del lugar; Atem, básicamente se sentía una presa de esa mujer.

Aquella víbora que sus ojos azules se iluminaban y saboreaban al joven hombre de ojos rojos. Sonrió cuando lo vio retroceder, era así de fácil ponerlo a temblar, era así de fácil hacerle sentir miedo y acorralado. La sensación de sentirse poderosa y estar dominando a Atem le enloquecía de placer, ya que, ella tenía el poder sobre él.

— Ni un paso más. — Cortó Yugi los pasos de Amelia, ella miró al menor, y admitió que estaba sorprendida de aquel chico que parecía un enclenque, un débil chico que ko servía para nada.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren quién es. — Amelia se cruza de brazos mientras ve burlonamente a Yugi. — Muto Yugi. —

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?. — Espetó Yugi, intentando controlar la rabia que recorría sus venas de solo verla.

— ¿Qué no puedo venir a saludar a mi ex?. —

—¿Ahora te importa?.—

— Siempre me ha importado. — Dijo Amelia caminando por el lugar, tocando cosas allí y allá. — ¿Por qué no lo haría?. —

— ¿Debo recordarte el daño que le provocaste a todos aquellos que lo rodeaban?. — Yugi apretó sus puños, de verdad se estaba conteniendo, no quería alzar la voz debido a que no quería alterar a Atem y ni mucho menos asustarlo, pero parecía que la mujer lo provocaba.

De verdad Yugi lamentaba no haber nacido mujer para darle su merecido como se debía, pero como no era el caso, lo único que le quedaba era resistir. Aguantar hasta que un milagro apareciera y los sacaran de ahí.

—¿Soy la única mala en este cuento, no?. — Dijo sonriente, mientras tomaba un cuadro donde recidiva una fotografía de Atem y su familia, cuando este era más joven. — ¿Sabías que los malos... — Miró a Yugi directamente a los ojos. — No siempre son los malos?. Qué solo actúan así, porque no tienen alternativa?. —

—¿De qué diablos estas hablando?. —

Amelia sin dudarlo lanzó el cuadro hacia Yugi y este, a duras penas lo sostuvo en sus manos.

— Te lo dejo de tarea. — Dijo finalmente Amelia, dio un último vistazo a Atem y le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa burlona, era más, una sonrisa triste. Atem no supo cómo interpretarlo.

Amelia se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse hasta salir de la oficina.  
  


Ambos tricolores soltaron un suspiro lleno de alivio cuando Amelia ya no estaba, Atem pudo calmarse de apoco, pero eso no quería decir que sus pensamientos eran un gran lío, por otra parte; Yugi se había quedado confuso con lo que había dicho Amelia, no lo comprendía, ¿a que se refería con que los malos no siempre son los malos?, ¿había algo que esa mujer quería decirle a modo de mensaje secreto?.

Miró hacia abajo y fijo la mirada en aquel cuadro donde estaba la familia de Atem y el mismo, sonriendo felizmente.

¿Por qué tomó esta foto en particular?, ¿era alguna pista que quería darle ella?.

— Debo... Debo. —

—Atem. — El tricolor menor se volvió hacia al de ojos rojos, dejando el cuadro sobre el escritorio, Yugi tomó las manos de Atem para así tranquilizarlo, no quería que él se alterará y recayera en depresión por este choque emocional. — Mírame, ¿sí?. — Atem obedeció, busco aquel refugio tan necesario que le brindaba Yugi, la protección y la calidez de permanecer a un lugar seguro; Yugi era su lugar seguro. Sin dudarlo, Atem lo abrazo y Yugi correspondió al abrazo sintiendo como Atem lloraba porque su pesadilla había vuelto.

— Todo estará bien. Tranquilo, no dejaré que te vuelva a lastimar. Ni a ti, ni a Yami. — Prometió.

Aun que sentía, que aquí había gato encerrado.

×Continuará...


End file.
